


Renyang/Yangren Oneshots

by SadnessSailor



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, WAYV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 54,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadnessSailor/pseuds/SadnessSailor
Summary: A collect of YangRen/RenYang (Renjun x Yangyang) Oneshots to enjoy (some better than others)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Hockey

Genre: Fluff

Trop: High school sweethearts AU

Summary: when Renjun finally wears his boyfriend Yangyang is Jersey but no one knew Yangyang was his boyfriend  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Yangyang's POV

Renjun and I were getting breakfast together like we always do when he spilled coffee on his shirt

"Ah shit"

I grabbed tissues to help him

"Do you have and extra shirt"

"No fuck what am I gonna do"

"Here just wear my jersey"

I toke it out of my bag

"Don't you need it?"

"No I mixed it up I thought today was Wednesday I only have practice on Wednesdays, Mondays, and Fridays remember you literally come and read a book under the bleachers because you don't want the "hockey jock jerks" to see you since they will start asking why your there and you don't want to talk to them which is fair since one of them is dating your ex and they can all kinda be jerks to anyone outside the team"

"Oh ya no I'll just figure it out"

I looked at him confused 

"Why not"

"Because incase you haven't noticed no one knows we are together my ex was a girl my parents set me up with since she was a family friend and they still thought I was straight and I was to scared to come out to them so I just dated her and I still don't feel comfortable coming out yet unlike you who's known as the cute bi hockey heartthrob"

"Wait people actually call me that? Never mind listen prom is coming up and I wanted to ask you and if you wanted to go with me then we would have to say we are a couple soon and better now than later or someone might put us and we would be not ready for it"

He looked at me and sighed

"Ugh fine I guess your right pass over the jersey"

I gave it to him 

"Why does MY jersey look better on you life isn't fair"

"This is actually surprisingly comfy"

"I'm never gonna get that back am I"

"Do you have a spare"

"That one is my spare"

"Then no why do you need more than one anyway"

I sighed knowing I wouldn't get it back unless I stole it next time I visited and he would still steal it back

Renjun's POV

I walked in to school a little before Yangyang because the cute dumbass had to stop to tie his shoes I swear he puts the bi in dumb bitch

As soon as I walked in the whispers started

"Hey I didn't know he was on the hockey team"

"His not"

"So he's wearing someone on the team's jersey"

"Isn't that Yangyang's jersey"

"Your right it is"

"Are they dating"

"But isn't Renjun straight"

"Maybe his bi or Pan"

"Or maybe omnisexual"

"So maybe they are just friends"

"Well you don't see Yangyang giving his jersey to Xiaojun"

"But isn't Xiaojun dating Hendery maybe that's why because his also friends with Hendery and doesn't want to start drama"

He honestly didn't even know how people knew Xiaojun and Hendery were together when they started dating after they graduated so they were now in college 

Just then the man who had this great idea walked in and held my hand

"Okay I'm back"

He walked me to my class and just I was about to walk in gave me a peck 

"So they are dating"

"Shit how long do you think they have been dating because I hit on him last week and he rejected me"

"Well damn"

He looked and me

"Have a nice class love oh and"

He turned around and looked at the other students 

"Can y'all not talk about me and my boyfriend is relationship right behind my back like talking behind someone's back is an expression your not actually supposed to talk behind their back and his sexuality is none of y'all's god damn business last I checked" 

He looked and me again and smiled

"See you at lunch"

I smiled

"Ya see you at lunch"

[•]

They went to prom happily and even won best couple which Jaemin was salty about since he thought him and Jeno should've won that award and the only reason Haechan wasn't complaining was because he went to his boyfriend Mark is prom last year and won best couple then

Anyway they both graduated and ended up going to colleges near each other so they got a small apparent together instead of paying for a college dorm plus it was better since they saw each other more like that

~The End~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Pocky

Genre: Fluff

Trop: none

Summary: when playing truth or dare secrets get revealed some times it's for the best some times it's for the worst  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
3rd person's POV 

Truth or Dare

It was a fairly simple game you chose to tell the truth or dare to do a dare and if you don't tell the truth your forced to do a dare

At yet all the boys were nervous 

Today all the youngest members were hanging out together because the other ones went clubbing 

Haechan, Renjun, Yangyang, Chenle, Jisung, Sungchan, Jaemin, Jeno, and Shotaro

Now that all the boys were gathered together they decided to play truth or dare which wasn't the brightest idea now it was Haechan's turn and he had a plan 

You see unlike everyone else he wasn't blind and saw the tension between the two Chinese 00 liners

And he planned to see how much he could stretch the tension till it broke 

"Yangyang truth or dare" 

"Truth"

"Okay do you like anyone as of now"

"I change to dare"

"I dare you to answer the question"

"Anything but that dare"

"Come on what do you have to hide"

With a sigh the other boy gave up

"I do like someone as of the moment"

Everyone looked at him with curiosity till Haechan spoke up again

"Who?"

"It's not your turn anymore I don't have to answer Jaemin truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Are you and Jeno dating"

"Yes"

This came as a shock to no one thinking of the two boys is history 

"Renjun truth or dare"

Renjun wasn't stupid he knew which ever choice he made it would be something he didn't want to do but he really wasn't in the mood to sit there and lie even tho his supposed to tell the truth so he went with his only other choice 

"Dare"

Jaemin smiled and it wasn't a happy rescuing one it was a mischievous one that could tell you he was up to no good

"We will spine that bottle"

He pointed at the water bottle next to Chenle"

"And you have to play the"

He pulled out a pack of strawberry pockeys out of his bag

"Play the pockey game with who ever it lands on"

"Fine"

Jaemin handed me the bottle and Renjun spun it

And just his luck it landed on the one person he was hoping it would land on least

Yangyang

"You don't have to agree to do it I can't just spine the bottle again"

"Nah it's not that big of a deal"

Oh but it was a big big big deal

"Perfect hold on I have to go grab a ruler"

They all waited well Jaemin went to get a ruler the tension slowly building up

"Okay now take this pokey and you know start the game oh also Yangyang you will be the one eating the pokey"

They both inched closer almost like they were about to kiss and but the pocky stick in between them

"Okay start"

Slowly but surely they got over the awkward atmosphere and were now amid to try and get the pocky as small as possible 

Just as Yangyang was about back away because if he went any further they would both kiss 

But of course the members had a different plan 

Chenle who was behind Yangyang "accidentally" fell

Causing them to both fall on top of each other and let's he didn't succeed at trying not to kiss Renjun

They both immediately jumped away 

Jaemin was the first one to speak

"We will leave you to talk this out"

*timeskip*

Three whole ass months since it happened and to get back at there friends they have played it off as if they were still awkward around their friends 

Until Chenle couldn't take it anymore 

"DEAR GOD PLEASE STOP BEING AWKWARD AROUND EACH OTHER PLEASE IT MAKES EVERYTHING FEEL AWKWARD"

That's when they both bursted out laughing 

"What... why are you laughing..."

Renjun stopped laughing

"Because 3 months we fooled you guys for 3 whole ass months"

"So y'all weren't fighting"

Yangyang patted his head

"Quite the opposite we went on dates"

Haechan spit his water out

"DATES? Wait so... y'all are... dating..."

They looked at each other and answered at the same time

"Yes"

~The End~


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Baby Project

Genre: fluff

Trop: High School AU

Summary: Renjun hated Yangyang or did he well he finds out when he gets grouped with him for the baby project   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
3rd person's POV 

Today was another boring school day for Renjun

Today was health 

And they were being assigned partners for the 'baby project'

It was a project in which every one in the class was paired up and given a chick egg they have to care for till said egg hatches and the baby chick becomes three weeks

It was to test if they could properly take care of a life

Renjun at first couldn't care a less who his partner was 

That was until his teacher called his name and the person he despises most is name

"Huang Renjun and.... Liu Yangyang"

Renjuns first thought was "oh fuck this"

You see Renjun hated him 

So god damn much 

Why well they transferred around the same time last year and while Renjun was having a hard time making friends Yangyang was finding it easy making friends hell three months in he even joined the basketball team hell half way into the year he got a girlfriend don't even get Renjun started they dated for like four months broke-up got back together for like three months then he just dumped her apparently like what the fuck

His life seemed so easy to Renjun he even had a cute ass cat (he knows this because he was in his insta recommended)

To make it worst health is the last class so as he was leaving Yangyang walked up to him

"Umm hey so the teacher gave me the egg but I'm kinda scared of what my cat might do it so do you wanna keep at your house"

"Ya sure"

"Okay so like do you maybe wanna meet up to talk about the project I'm free for like the next few days"

"That's good with me"

Renjun took out a post it note

"Just text me when you wanna meet up"

*time skip*

They were sat filling in a chart on the growth of the egg 

Till Yangyang finally said what's been on his mind for a week now

"Why do you hate me"

"I don't hate you"

"That's a lie and you know it"

He put down his pencil 

"Fine you really wanna know"

"That's why I fucking asked"

"Because your life seems so goddamn perfect you join schools you make great friends easily, you got a pretty girlfriend who you just broke up with for no reason, your straight I bet your family accepts that and y'all live happily, your on the basketball team as one of the best members"

Yangyang just laughed 

"My life isn't perfect I made friends but I only really trust any of them other than my really close friends, my pretty girlfriend cheated on me and made it seem like I broke up with her for no reason so people started labeling me a jerk, I'm not straight I'm Pan not a single person in my family knows because I'm too scared to tell them I don't even live with them I live by myself with my cat, and I like playing basketball but the team are really fuck up"

Renjun didn't know what to say

All this time he had hated on him for no reason just because he thought his life was perfect 

He thought

"I'm... sorry"

"It's fine you wouldn't have known but also you shouldn't have just guest my life was perfect too"

"So like friends?"

"Friends"

*time skip*

"I don't wanna part from him"

It's been about five weeks since the first got the chick and he was all hatched now they named him Hen Solo based on Star Wars since they were watching the Mandalorian when he hatched 

"I know but we got a week with him left"

"Hold on do you think if I email the teacher she'll let us keep him"

"I don't know but you can try"

Renjun emailed his teacher

Hi Mrs.Kim I was wondering where the chicks would go after the project 

He waiting for a little then got an email back

Hello, they are going to go a farm. Why do   
you ask Renjun?

"YANGYANG THEY ARE GOING TO TAKE HIM TO A FARM THEY ARE GOING TO TAKE MY CHILD WAIT TILL HE GROWS UP AND KILL HIM FOR FOOD NO"

"First off OUR child second RENJUN EMAIL HER ASKING HER TO KEEP HIM HE CANT BE KILLED FOR FOOD"

Mrs.Kim, Yangyang and I would like to keep our chick as we have grown on him a lot. Is that okay?

"Yang what if she says no"

"Then we sneak in a steal him back"

That's strange most kids can't wait can't wait to get rid of their chicks. But if you two would really like to keep the chick you may but make sure you still bring him in so I may see how well you cared for him and grade it.

"I CAN KEEP MY CHILD"

"We can keep our child"

"If that's the case then Leon is also my child"

"Oh hell no you didn't even rias Leon"

"I have cat sit for you four times I think I get the right to be called his parents plus I love him"

"Oh shut up"

"Make me"

Next thing he knew the other was kissing him

He was expecting him to like jokingly hit him

Not fucking kiss him

I mean sure over the past month and half he may have developed some kind of feelings but he didn't expect this

Renjun pulled away and grabbed his backpack and laptop in a rush

"I have to go"

As he left both boys had different thoughts

Yangyang was thinking something along the lines of "did I just fuck everything up"

And Renjun with thinking about his feelings he liked the way it felt but he felt like he shouldn't have 

I mean not long ago he was hating his guts it felt weird to now think of kissing him

And actually kissing him

Over the month Yangyang showed him a cute caring sweet and funny Yangyang

But his in the closet and Yangyang's in the closet so they are just gonna start dating and be like "ya that's that"

He can't argue the other was amazing he was

But he's scared 

*time skip*

Yangyang couldn't take it anymore he tried the whole giving space being understanding but he couldn't take it anymore it was mentally killing him not knowing what Renjun was thinking and he also wanted to see Hen Solo

So there he was at Renjun is house door knocking on it 

An older guy opened the door

"Hi I'm Kun and you are"

"Yangyang Renjun's friend and project partner"

"Oh ya come in his upstairs 2ed room to your right"

He followed the direction and knock on the door

"Come in"

Yangyang walked in to see Renjun feeding Hen Solo

"Uh hey..."

Renjun took a deep breath and looked like he was about to say something 

"Wait hold on let me talk fro a second okay..."

The other nodded unsurely but he continued 

"I tried the whole giving space thing but I just need to know did you feel anything after I... you know... kissed you... because if you didn't that's fine and I get it I just need to know"

"It did mean something to me.... but a few months ago I hated you... and then we became friends I had a small crush... that was simple now it's all complicated we are both in the closet so what are we gonna do hide our relationship the whole time we are together..."

"Or we could hide it till we are both ready to come out I mean come on I like you you like me why worry about anyone else... just give it... us a shot"

"Okay... we can give it a shot"

"Now if a kiss you are you gonna runaway this time"

"No it's my own goddamn house"

Yangyang just laughed and kissed him

Well Hen Solo was sat there chirping as his parents finally got together 

~the end~


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Started at Camp Half Blood

Genr: fluff

Trop: Percy Jackson (Demi-god)

Summary: there are plenty weird places for love stories to start camp half blood isn't high on the list but it's still there  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
3rd person's POV 

Yangyang arrived to camp half blood

He was here last year 

Since last year he found out he was the son of Aphrodite

It kind of explained why Yangyang was always called "Attractive"

As his mother was the goddess of beauty

"Yangyang nice to see you again"

Haechan a friend he made last year walked up to him unfortunately he didn't live in the same state as him so it was hard to keep in touch 

Haechan was good at cheering people up and had an angelic voice which made sense since he is the son of Apollo the god of the sun and music 

Next to him however was a boy he didn't know

However something he already did know was that the boy was beautiful 

Extremely beautiful 

Could he have been a son of Aphrodite as well

"Hi Haechan and...."

"Renjun son of Ares"

"Oh your father is Ares the god of war and craft"

"Yes and who is your parent"

"I'm Yangyang son of Aphrodite goddess of beauty and sexual desire"

"That's interesting I would like to lear-"

"Hey guys"

Just then another two people he had meet on the trip walked up to them

Jaemin and Jeno

Jaemin was really a very hyper personality being the son of the god of madness Dionysus

Meanwhile Jeno was calm as he was the son of Poseidon the god of the sea

Yet the worked so perfectly together like Yin and Yang 

*time skip*

All five boys at lunch

Jaemin and Jeno being a sickeningly sweet couple feeding each other 

Haechan was whining about how his boyfriend Mark wouldn't be coming to camp since he is on a summer trip with his best friend Johnny 

Renjun was reading a book

And Yangyang was admiring Renjun reading the book

Haechan stopped midway through his sentence because he had notice Yangyang is staring 

And came up with a simple plan

Yangyang was extremely good at archery of course he would be Haechan taught him and his dad (Apollo) was literally the god of archery 

Renjun liked archery and thought it was a handy skill as it also helped hand eye coordination, controls, and patience

So it was pretty much simple

Step one: convince everyone to try out archery wouldn't be to hard since Renjun and Yangyang like archery and Jeno will take any chance he can to show off and impress Jaemin and Jaemin will come along to support Jeno

Step two: get Yangyang to do his thing and show how good he is at archery 

Step three: get Renjun to pay attention to how good Yangyang is at archery so that his impressed by him

"Hey guys how about we go to the archery range get in some good training before later on in the day when everyone else goes"

As Heachan expected they all agreed 

After a couple rounds Haechan decided to set his plan into action 

"Hey Yangyang you haven't gone yet and you're really good give it a shot"

"Oh sure I might be a little rusty"

Yangyang was completely wrong as he nailed it hitting the bullseye three times in a row

To say Renjun was amazed was an understatement 

"Yangyang you're great at archery I wish I was half as good"

"Here let me help you out try out it and I'll point out what your doing wrong"

After watching Renjun Yangyang realized what he was doing wrong 

"You're form is off here let me help"

Yangyang walked up behind Renjun and slowly put his hands on Renjun's moving them to the proper position 

"Now pull the arrow back and release"

Renjun was shocked as he actually hit the bullseye perfectly 

"There you go look at that you did it perfectly" 

As Renjun turned his head to thank him he realized exactly how close they were 

For awhile he stood there looking into Yangyang's eyes 

It was very clear that he was a son of Aphrodite he is extremely charming 

At least to Renjun

Renjun the looked away a light red hue covering his face 

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"Hey I may not be good at archery but I am good with a sword wanna see how good I am"

"Okay let me just grab water and get back its burning hot do you want one"

"That'd be great meet be by the battle ground"

"Will do"

*time skip*

The others went looking for Renjun and Yangyang only to find them in the middle of duel

Except one thing was off

Usually Renjun was very serious when in a duel poker face, determined to win, and all his moves sharp 

But this time it seemed like he was having fun, he was smiling, and he didn't bother making his moves as precise as they normally would be

"Okay okay after an hour straight under the sun dueling I need a break"

Renjun laughed well Yangyang dramatically flopped onto the floor

Jaemin was let in onto Heachan plan to get the two together and now eye came up with a plan

He wanted to see if Renjun was in a good mood or if that Renjun was just for Yangyang 

"Renjun lets duel"

"Challenge accepted"

As Jaemin expected Renjun did a complete 180 

And beat him in the spam of 30 minutes 

Now was Jaemin is next plan 

Last time Renjun got a boyfriend his boyfriend broke up with him when he learned Renjun's temper 

It wasn't like it was something Renjun control 

His father was the god of war 

Jaemin argued with Renjun well watching Yangyang closely 

Yangyang seemed to still be admire the other even with him mad

That's how he knew they had to get the two together 

*time skip*

Camp half blood was about to end but luckily Renjun and Yangyang only live about 30-40 minutes away from each other

Yet nether of them had made a move

Yangyang wanted to just use his charm power (which he had learned to perfect) to get the other love him

But he knew it wouldn't be fair to Renjun

Right now Yangyang was sat down alone when Ten (the captain of the Aphrodite house and his half brother) came to him

"Hey Yang I need your help with something back at the camp house"

"Okay"

He followed Ten when the got to camp house the other pushed him into the room saying something along the lines

"Sorry not sorry y'all need to date"

And locked the door

"Ten what the fuck"

"Yang?"

He turned around only to see Renjun standing by a table with Italian food 

"Renjun why are you here?"

"Xiaojun told me he need help with his sword work"

Xiaojun another child of Aphrodite 

He had told the other 6 sons of Aphrodite about his crush on Renjun

"So they set us up I'm sorry I don't know what they were thinking you probably just like me platonically"

"Well that's a big lie"

"What"

"I do like you.... romantically. But it looks like you're the one who doesn't like me"

"No I do...."

Renjun looked down 

"Do you really?"

"Why would I lie"

"Even...."

He took a deep breath 

"Even with my temper"

Yangyang held Renjun's hand he had learned about how his ex left him for his temper and it became his biggest insecurity

"Yes even with your temper... actually it's pretty cute sometimes you puff your checks and scrunch up your nose without noticing and when you're really made you get a rosy hue it reminds me of you blushing"

Blushing

That's what the boy was now

They were standing so close a few more inches and they could kiss

"So can I..."

"You can kiss me Yang"

When the kissed the heard a loud scream

"FINALLY"

"JAEMIN YOU RUINED THEIR MOMENT"

Jeno looked at them apologetically and dragged the two boys out

Yangyang and Renjun looked at each other and laughed

"So do we try again hopefully this time without interruptions?"

Renjun smiled and nodded

So they kissed

Then they dated

Then a lot more happened later on

Like marriage

And having a family

Their daughter was a daughter of Athena her mortal father had died and she was left at camp half blood so they took her into their care and trained her

It was just them and her 

Their demi-god family against the world

And it all started at camp half blood

~The End~


	5. Chapter 5

Title: gift

Genre: morning after/Christmas day

Trop: none

Summary: Renjun gets clinging the morning after and Yangyang gives him a gift on Christmas Day  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
3rd person's POV 

Yangyang got up at 10 only 4 hours after he fell asleep 

"No stay"

"Renjun I promised to hangout with the foreign swagger line"

"But I want you here"

Renjun wrapped his arms around Yangyang and pulled him back into the bed and put his head onto the other is chest

"Renjun"

"Yangyang"they 

To be fair he should have know Renjun would do this he is always cling after sex it's kinda cute

"Sundays are for the boys"

"I thought Saturdays were"

"They were and then you moved in and made it so hard to leave without wanting to shower you in love"

"Well then why don't you take an extra day and I could make pancakes for breakfast then cuddle watch Christmas movies later order pizza cuddle more and watch more movies"

"That's a temping offer"

"Then take it"

"I can't just cancel"

"I can for you"

Renjun grabbed his phone and called Johnny

"Hey Johnny"

"Yes Renjun why are you calling from Yangyang's phone"

"Well I want a day for my boyfriend and I but he thinks he shouldn't because he made plans for you so I was wondering if I could borrow him"

"He is your boyfriend just tell him that I'll won't get what he wanted for him"

"What did he want"

"You'll find out on Christmas"

"Okay thanks"

He closed the phone and looked and Yangyang 

"So you wanted to buy me a Christmas present"

"Did he tell what it was?"

"No but I want to know"

"I'll spend the day with you only focusing on you isn't that enough of a present today"

He started showering him with kisses which caused his boyfriend to giggle 

"Okay okay stop distracted me just because you kiss me doesn't mean I won't think about it"

"Well count down till Christmas to find out"

They spent the day doing exactly what Renjun wanted cuddling, watching movies, sharing sweet kisses, feeding each other pizza

[•]

"I finally get my present so give me"

"Impatient aren't we"

"I waiting 20 days now please give me it"

Handed him a small box

"This tiny box is what I've been waiting 20 days for"

"Just open it" 

"Now you're being the impatient one"

He opened it the gift and saw a beautiful ring 

"Yang I-"

"Shhh let me do some of the talking. You give me all the happiness in the world and I really do love you so much so"

He took the ring and got down on one knee

"Huang Renjun will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me"

"Yes"

Yangyang slipped the ring onto Renjun's finger finger as he span the other around and kissed him

"Cant wait for us to get married I always thought Liu would fit you as a last name"

"You just made my Christmas gift look dumb"

"What did you get me"

"That game that you really wanted"

"Well that's still a sweet gift"

~the end~


	6. Chapter 6

Title: No one knows about us

Genre: fluff

Trop: secret relationship 

Summary: idol life was hard and having a secret relationship was harder but they were to scared to tell anyone  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
3rd person's POV

Having a secret relationship can be very tricky 

Renjun should know he was in one 

The urge to hug, kiss, and love a person whom no one knows is his lover can be over whelming

Some times he really just wants to say fuck it and kiss the other in front of everyone 

Who was his secret lover that was no other than his band mate Yangyang 

If you ask Yangyang he would say the same thing

All he wanted was to hold Renjun and kiss him without worrying about anyone walking in wanted to him on dates without having to tell everyone else it was just a 'friendly hangout'

Without getting jealous because other members would jokingly flirt with him or get a little too touchy 

Right now it was one of those rare days were the WayV dorm was empty so he got some alone time with Renjun to openly show affection 

Cuddling together on Yangyang's bed limbs on top of one another 

"I love you so much Renjun more than you could ever know"

"I love you too Yangyang you're amazing"

They shared a sweet kiss that turned into a more heated one 

Slowly kissing down the others neck earning a small moan

Just then Ten walked in

Renjun he went behind the bed ducking down

"Hey Yangyang why do you look like you ran a marathon"

"No reason what do you want"

"I was wondering if you knew where the pink shirt I have is"

"Check the laundry"

"Okay thank you"

"You can come out now he is gone"

Renjun got up and sat next to Yangyang 

"This is tiring"

"I know it is baby but what are we gonna do"

"I know but it doesn't mean I can't complain anyway we were in the middle of doing something"

"Did you forget what hands to yourself means Renjun"

"I'm ignoring what it means not forgetting"

Yangyang laughed and kissed him

Just then he heard Ten call his name out probably because he wanted help with something 

"My god okay imma gonna go help him then when I get back it's all about you and me"

"Yangyang if you're gonna be busy I can leave you too it"

"No no no it's one of the only days I can spend time with you Renjun I'll go sort out the problem you more than anyone should know without my weekly dose of Renjun time I get cranky"

"Okay now go help imma change into one of your hoodies"

"Okay"

After awhile Yangyang came back to see Renjun sat on his bed wearing his oversized hoodie and shorts with the shorts barely visible under the oversized shirt

"You look adorable"

"Thank you where do you buy these they are so comfy"

"I would tell you but then you would buy them on your own and not wear mine and you look so damn cute in mine"

"So what happened with Ten"

"He needed help finding his shirt since he was going out with the others later but good news it is now 12 pm and the others don't get back till around 7 pm that leaves up 8 hours together"

"So much we could do in 8 hours cuddle, kiss, watch movies, order pizza, enjoy each other's company"

"I love you so much it's unreal do you know how hard it is to not shower you with all my love any time I see you"

"I love you too more than words can ever describe hell I'm either with you or thinking about being with you"

The shared a kiss

Not one with lust or impure intentions but one with love

"Huang Renjun you have me wrapped around your finger"

"And you Liu Yangyang have my heart"

[•]

This time they were supposed to hangout at the dream dorm

Key words supposed to

Due to Chenle and Jisung is plans to go an arcade being crashed because the arcade closed down for reconstruction and Haechan is with Taeil being cancelled because the other got a cold it ended up crushing their day together 

Haechan suggested they all go to a restaurant so they did 

Renjun would occasionally whisper an "I'm sorry" because he blamed himself for not planing things out more carefully meanwhile Yangyang would just squeeze his hand under the table and whisper back an "it's okay" with a smile

"What's up with you two whispering"

Chenle looked at the two with a teasing look

"Nothing can't Yangyang and I have a private conversation you and Jisung do that all the time"

The other got quite giving a quick glance and Jisung then looking away blushing

It was actually really nice not the day the two had in mind to spend together but it was okay

[•]

"Renjun and I have something to say"

With that they had the attention of the whole WayV dorm

Ten interrupted them

"If your gonna say you two are dating we all already know"

"What how"

"You two spend way too much time together not to mention Renjun steals your clothes and you both look at each other from across the room with love struck expression also one time Jaemin kept back hugging and being very affectionate towards Renjun and you looked like you were about to murder someone"

[•]

Renjun found being openly in a relationship much easier to be in an open relationship 

You don't have to go against the urge to hug, kiss, and love the person everyone now knows if your lover

If you ask Yangyang he thought the same thing

He could hold and kiss Renjun without worrying and got to go on dates with out having to act like they were just "friendly hangouts"

Right now he saw Renjun outside drinking wine on the porch looking at the stars

"Mind if I join"

"Not at all"

They looked at each other slowly leaning in and kissing Yangyang could taste the wine on Renjun's lips

He was slowly getting drunk but not off the wine but off the others love

Even though they weren't in a secret relationship anymore they still had so many secret moments together no one knew about

This one was one of many

~the end~


	7. Chapter 7

Title: purr

Genre: smut 

Trop: pet play

Summary: in which Renjun is horny and tries everything in his power to get Yangyang to fuck him (and succeeded)  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
3rd person's POV

Renjun was at a restaurant with Winwin

"I'm telling you he is sometimes way too soft"

"Renjun it's a curse we look innocent so they rarely think we want to be railed into bed"

"He won't take a hint like for fucks sake I'm just walking around the house in nothing but a shirt because I'm so hot in winter"

"Well what did you do to turn him on last time"

"Wrote some kinky lyrics he found"

"Have you tried that again"

"I have he said he thought this one was more appropriate to be on the radio because it was more pg with the way it hinted at sex"

"Damn"

After awhile of silence 

"I got it what turns people on more than their kink so I'll just find one of his kinks I mean I know he likes maid outfits but maybe I can find something else but if I really get desperate I'll just go with the maid outfit"

"He made you wear a maid outfit"

"He shoved a vibrator into me while I wore the maid outfit"

"Damn that really kinky"

"You want kinky he made me beg to come it was embarrassing"

"I don't even wanna know what else you've done I already will never look at you guys the same"

"Okay so I gotta try out some kinks"

Attempt 1

All the 00s liners went out together this was his first test

He was sat on Yangyang's lap due to a lack of sets 

He slowly rolled his hips down he waited a little then moved more

"Renjun what are you doing we are in a drive-in movie theater with our friends it's not the most appropriate place"

"Sorry I was just trying to get comfy"

"Okay"

Guess he can cross out voyeurism from the list 

Attempt 2

The second time was when he was getting ready to perform the stylist put him into a harness 

Yangyang came to visit 

"The harness looks good although I think you would look good without one" 

With that he crossed out harness

Attempt 3

He bought a skirt with an oversized hoodie and went into the living room

"What do you think"

"You look amazing like you always do definitely suits you"

Crossdressing more of something attractive than a turn on

Attempt 4

They were out with Haechan and Jaemin when Jaemin stopped and took and odd picture of his neck

"Jaemin what the fuck are you doing"

"I'm sexting Jeno Haechan"

Yangyang looked weirded out

"1 tmi dude 2 y'all do that"

"Yes I'm sure you and Renjun have your weird kinky couple shit leave us alone"

"No but like it seems weird to text someone that"

"Okay welp I don't give a fuck"

Thanks to Jaemin and his over sharing Cyber Sex was now out of the list 

Attempt 5

They had one of their close friend was throwing an animal themed party today

So he was gonna test out one of his theories 

Pet play

He double checked his outfit in the mirror again seeing the tight fit leather black pants paired with a loose silk black button up black cat ears and to top it off a black chocker he was going for a theme

He went to check out how Yangyang was and was kinda disappointed to the find that the other didn't bother dressing to theme but soon got over because he looked hella hot

"You look damn hot"

"And you look really sexy kitten"

He looked him up and down like examining every part of the outfit

So far so good

Later at the party when they were tipsy they did what most tipsy couples do

Dance very inappropriate 

I mean Renjun was rolling his hips back head tilted into Yangyang's shoulder and the other thrusted into him following his movements 

Others had stopped to watch the couple that was practically fucking through their clothing 

Jaemin eventually told them to stop dancing after it got a little to intense

They went and sat in the corner 

"Have I told you look incredible good in that outfit"

"Once or twice"

He slowly ran his hand down Renjun's back to his wait pulling him closer onto his lap

Renjun just leaded into the other is ear

And purred

He could the other is body react under him

Before he could go any further Jeno (who was the designated driver of tonight) told them it was time to leave which was fair since it was almost 4 am by the time they got back it would be almost 4:30

But tonight he felt content now knowing pet play is a success 

[•]

He had some how gotten all the WayV members to go out for 3 hours with Kun even taking the pets 

So he got it all set up

He sat on Yangyang's bed waiting for him to get back home

He was proud of the outfit he put together 

Yangyang came home to find the dorm a little to quite when he saw a note on the kitchen counter

Got everyone to leave so you could enjoy a special surprise I have planned out for you in your room

\- Renjun

He slowly put all the shopping bags down and walked into his room to see his boyfriend sat on his bed legs crossed in an interesting outfit

White cat ears, a pink chocker, a fluffy white sweater that went to his mid-thigh and to top it off knee-high pink fluffy stockings 

"Is this my surprise kitten"

"You seemed to enjoy kitty Renjun last week so I thought I'd give you him again but this time to really enjoy him"

"So is today about my kinks"

"Yes today is for you to finally get whatever kinky fucking you've been wanting"

"Well then guess I'm fucking you clothes on"

Clothes on meaning he would only take of his underwear and have sex with him while he wore the rest of the clothes

"Fine by me just hurry up"

"Impatient anyway have you stretched"

"No not really"

He put his fingers to Renjun's mouth

"Suck"

The other did as told because he was impatient 

Yangyang took his fingers out Renjun's mouth after awhile slowly pushing them in one at a time then thrusting them in and out

After awhile Renjun started to whine

"Come on enough just put your dick inside me already it's not that difficult of a task"

"Your always so demanding I could just leave you here you know"

"You wouldn't do that though because you want this just as much as I do daddy"

He just rolled his eyes and slowly thrusted into the other waiting a minute for him to adjust 

After seeing the other nod he slowly started to thrust in and out

"Damn remind me again why I waited a whole month to do this again"

"Don't know but go faster"

"Don't be to needy ask nicely"

"Oh for gods sake please go fas- AH"

He started to feel himself get close

"I'm gonna come"

"Hold it

"Please"

"Hold it"

"PLEASE"

"Come"

He now understood why the other wanted him to hold it so that they would be done at the same time

After calming down Yangyang lend over and gave Renjun a kiss 

A sweet and pure one contrary to their actions a few minutes ago

"What me to start a bath for you I have some chicken nuggets and fries I bought well I was out if your hungry"

One thing Renjun loved about Yangyang was the fact the other was really sweet and always made sure he was okay and not in to much pain after sex

"That would be sweet can we cuddle after"

"Of course we can baby I'll leave a pair of shorts and a hoodie in the bathroom leave your dirty clothes in the same spot I'll take them and put them into the wash"

Just as promised they ended up cuddling watching a TV show on Netflix called Black Lightening as Renjun ate the chicken nuggets occasionally sharing one with Yangyang 

~the end~


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Best Friends

Genre: slight Angst with fluff ending

Trop: best friends to lovers

Summary: where by being best friends they broke each others hearts  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
3rd person's POV 

Best Friends 

A word that had hurt Renjun for years now

He was constantly reminded that they were only best friends 

He was only Yangyang's best friend 

He had suffered for years from that word

It's funny because he'd always seen tv shows movies books and fanfics on why never to fall for your best friend

And yet that's what he did

He had fallen for his best friend 

Loving someone he wasn't supposed to wanting to hold him close and kiss him show him affection in ways that are far from friendly

Yes he fell for his best friend who had a girlfriend 

Not only was his best friend most likely just straight since he had never talked about a male in any romantic way

But he had a girlfriend 

But not only was him having a girlfriend hurting Renjun it was hurting himself

Their relationship was toxic they would constantly get in fights and arguments

And Renjun would always be the one to pick up the pieces of the others broke heart and put it back together 

Only for it to be given back her 

And him to be remind he is just a best friend 

"Thank you Renjun you really are the best best friend a person could ask for"

Not to mention Yangyang had forced him to come out with them multiple times claiming he is not going to third wheel 

Yet he always does

And he gets jabbed in heart with every second he is there watching the two be affectionate 

But he respected his best friend is decision to date her so he never got in the way

Like today when he was hanging out with them he felt his heart ache and he was sick of it so he left

Three hours

That's how long it took for his best friend to ask if he was okay and where he was

Three hours

"Renjun why did you suddenly disappear half way through"

"I felt like a third wheel and I'm not in the mood for that"

"Sorry about that"

"It's okay you can't help wanting to show affection to wards your girlfriend plus I'm just your best friend"

[•]

On Friday night one again Yangyang was on the other's couch venting to him heart broken except this time they broke up

After a long vent Yangyang had looked at Renjun

Renjun didn't know how to react when he felt the other's lips on his 

Yangyang pulled away as soon as he realized what he had done

Quickly grabbing his things and getting ready to leave

"I'm sorry I should've done that it was a mistake"

Those were his last words before he left and then didn't talk to him for the rest of the weekend

To rub salt in the wound even more apparently he got back together with his ex girlfriend after they had that horrible break up

Yangyang had tried to go near him yet every time Yangyang was with in five feet of him Renjun seemed to find some way to get away

So now Yangyang was knocking on his door

The minute Renjun opened the door he closed it walking away

Yangyang stopped the door before it fully closed with his hand

"Can we talk"

Renjun scoffed

"Talk? Talk about what Yangyang"

He turned around with tears clearly in his eyes

"I've hide my feelings for years to keep you happy every person I've watched you date every heart break you've been through where I had to pick up the pieces and yet where were you to pick up my broken heart breaking it even more and yet I put a smile on and acted like everything was okay because that's what you wanted for me to be the strong best friend guess what I'm human I'm weak inside I've cried for so many nights because of a one sided love you caused me then when you get heart broken what do you do use me as a rebound then go straight back to your ex gave me a little glimmer of hope for a second putting my heart back together only to shatter it into a million little piece calling it nothing but a mistake then you get back with your ex taking the pieces of my broken heart and stomping on them till they were microscopic broken so much to the point I don't think I can put it back together no matter how many fake smiles emotional bandages and it's fines I put onto it is that what you wanted to talk about how weak and dumb I am to have fallen for my best friend"

He had now fully broken down

Yangyang has seen Renjun cry once or twice but never like this and he knew it was his fault which made it worst

"If you can't but the pieces back together I will"

Renjun rolled his eyes despite crying

"When your not busy with your girlfriend"

"I don't have one anymore that was a stupid rumor Renjun the reasons for all those fights and the whole break up was you I thought I was just feeling things a normal best friend would feel for their best friend but what I feel for you is far from the feelings a best friend should have that kiss wasn't a mistake because I didn't want to kiss you it was a mistake because when I felt you stand there in shock not kissing back I assumed the worst so I left and ignored you thinking that's what you would've wanted I never wanted to hurt you please let me help you"

And this point both boys had been so emotional vulnerable to each other so much more than even best friends would be with each other 

"Kiss me"

Yangyang was shocked at the other is sudden words after the silence they sat in for minutes 

"What"

"If you really wanna put my heart back together kiss me or even if you don't mean it still kiss me give me a kiss either one of new chapter for us or one of good bye to our story"

Yangyang had sat onto the floor next to the other and kissed him

He felt him kiss back

They had slowly pulled away when their lugs cried for oxygen

"Goodbye"

"No I'll never say goodbye to you this is our new chapter"

Renjun didn't reply he just shoved his head into the other's neck hugging

Yangyang didn't say anything he just held him close resting his head onto of the others

Eventually Renjun had fallen asleep

So Yangyang carried him to his room and laid him down on his bed

As he was about to leave he heard a soft "no"

He turned around and there Renjun was barely awake slightly sat up

"Stay"

"Okay I'll sleep on the couch"

"No come here"

Reluctantly he climbed into bed and laid next to Renjun keeping distance 

But Renjun had other plans resting his head on the others chest wrapping his arms around his torso and tangling their legs together practically being on top of him

After Yangyang's heart rate seemed to calm down he cuddled the other to sleep

Both peacefully sleeping not knowing what to make of their relationship but that was a wonder for tomorrow 

Tonight they knew one thing

They were more than just best friends

~the end~


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Renjun and Yangyang

Genre: slight angst with fluff ending

Trop: best friends to lovers

Summary: some times things unspoken need to be spoken  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
3rd person's POV 

Renjun and Yangyang had the title of best friends and yet there was this unspoken understanding in their friend group that they acted and should've been more than that

And yet the didn't say anything 

Not when Jeno and Jaemin joked they were gonna be the next couple amongst the group

Not when Chenle swore he would burn down the school if they didn't get together 

Not when Heachan called Yangyang out for looking at Renjun for a little to long

Not when Jisung pointed out that Renjun has missed at least one event every one then had invited him except Yangyang's because god forbid he isn't there to cheer his best friend on

Not when Mark laughed about how Renjun seemed to never be the first one to start skin ship yet he had hugged Yangyang after all his games

Not after all the teasing they got did they ever talk to each other about it ever

However right now at lunch stood by their table was Rose one of if not the prettiest girl in their grade asking to speak to Yangyang privately 

The thing was that Renjun knew that Yangyang often got confessions but none of them were from people as pretty as Rose and none of them confident enough to actually confess to his face most leaving letters or sending messages

Yangyang had looked into Renjun's eyes as he held his hand

He looked like he wanted a answer

As if asking for permission which is something he should've needed to do since they were just best friends 

But it was Renjun and Yangyang 

Renjun slightly nodded once realizing that Yangyang wasn't gonna leave until he gave some sort of okay sign (which he wish he didn't do he wish he just told the other stay)

He slowly let go of Renjun's hand and got up

"Okay we can talk"

He then walked off with Rose Renjun's eyes following him till he was out the door

He waited

And waited

And waited 

Till lunch was over yet Yangyang still wasn't back

The whole table had been looking at him

"Guys stop looking at me like that it's not like we are dating he can do what ever he wants and if he is accepting a confession then so be it it's not my place to tell him what to do"

He said that yet the idea of the slightly younger male accepting the confession felt wrong 

Further more if he could do whatever he wanted then why did he look to Renjun for permission

Renjun didn't want to think about it right now he just wanted to get done with the school day that's it

[•]

Usually Renjun would wait in the gymnasium reading a book till Yangyang was done with his basketball practice and then they would walk home together some times stopping in the park or a candy shop 

Yangyang's teammates had even teased him saying that it was like his boyfriend was there waiting for him or teasingly asking asking if he was putting more effort than usual to impress Renjun on the rare days he forgets to bring a book and just patiently watched the other practice (which no matter how much Yangyang denied it was true because he loved the way Renjun would complete him when they walked home)

Yet today when Yangyang looked at the bleachers he didn't see Renjun in his normal spot he looked around and didn't see him at all he thought it may have been because a teacher held him back to talk but even later he was still no where to be seen

Needless to say it effected his focus and he began to be worried about Renjun

And where was Renjun

Renjun was sat on his bed under his bed covers cuddling a plushy Yangyang had won and given to him one time the hung out at amusement park (if you ask anyone else they would've said it looked like a date even the person working the booth Yangyang won the plushy from said they were a cute couple) 

He was wearing mismatched socks a pair of shorts and an oversized shirt that was Yangyang's from he stayed over and forgot it

He sat there trying to get comfort 

Just then he heard a knock on the door even though he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone he still whispered out a small "come on"

Yangyang came in softly closing the door behind him he kicked off his shoes and sat next to where the other laid his back against the headboard 

"What's wrong Renjun you only hug that plushy when your sad"

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it"

That had hit Yangyang like a bus 

The usually always talked about their problems to each other everything they wouldn't tell others they told each other

They were Renjun and Yangyang after all best friends through thick and thin 

But Yangyang didn't push on him to tell 

If it was something so serious that Renjun didn't even wanna tell him then he knew he should give the other space

But he wanted to stay and give the other moral support so he stayed for a bit and it didn't seem to bother him so he stayed 

After awhile he broke the silence

"So is this why you didn't come"

The answer was yes

Renjun was scared that Yangyang would suddenly tell him he had accepted the confession that he would be going on date

He didn't want that

Because no matter how much he tried to hide his feelings telling all his friends they were just best friends he had feelings for the slightly younger as more that just best friends

He stayed quite yet got a little closer to Yangyang

The other took it as yes 

After awhile Renjun finally asked about what bothering him

"So what happened at lunch with Rose"

After that question everything had clicked in Yangyang's mind

Renjun and him had feelings for each other and almost everyone knew it yet it still was left unspoken amongst the two

They had acted like a couple so often that they felt like they didn't need to be couple

Yet it's times like these when harsh reality hits and they realize they're not a couple and are allowed to date anyone they would like 

"She confessed to me it took awhile because she had a long letter she read to me"

"And"

"And?"

"What did you say"

"I told her I was sorry and that my heart already belonged to someone"

Renjun saw the way the other's eyes sparkled when he said that 

The smile that slightly placed itself on his lips

"Renjun way are you crying"

He lied

He had almost never lied 

But today he lied

"Because your gonna spend time with the person who has your heart and we will stop being as close"

The truth: he didn't want the other to date someone he was sailfish wanting him to stay single till he felt confident enough to confess

"Your right we wouldn't be as close but we will be closer"

Renjun had stopped and looked the other in the eye

"Renjun you have me wrapped around your finger and haven't acknowledged it I look at you like your my whole world and you look away you play with my heart so much"

Renjun stopped processing what the other said  
and the fact they were so close if anyone walked in they would think they are kissing

Renjun looked at Yangyang's lips then back up into his eyes

The other whispered against Renjun's lips

"Can I?"

Renjun nodded slowly almost like he was in a haze 

Yangyang leaned in a kissed him almost carefully as if one wrong move and he'd break the other

For a moment they stayed there with their lips on one another then slowly pulled away

"What does this make us Renjun? Unless you go around letting all your best friends kiss you"

Renjun cuddled into the slightly younger male 

"Much more than best friends"

"Renjun we have been much more than best friends for awhile now and I know there is something you wanna say because I want it too but I wanna hear it from you"

"Lovers"

Renjun whispered out slowly then he leaned back up looking at the others lips wanting to chase the feel of Yangyang's lips on his own

Yangyang leaned down and kissed him softly giving the other what he wanted and Renjun also kissed back

There was nothing behind the kiss but love

Just love

Maybe Chenle wouldn't have to cause any fire hazards any time soon

~the end~


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Started Because of a Runaway Cat

Genre: fluff

Trop: neighbors to lovers

Summary: a really short one shot about a love that started because of a runaway cat  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
3rd person's POV 

Yangyang's cat Leon had a habit of jumping from his balcony to his neighbors balcony

However thank god his neighbor Renjun was a college student much like him and had liked cats so he didn't mind when Leon came over to his house from his window unannounced 

He and Yangyang even became friends from the amount of times Leon has gone to him

Renjun joked that the cat had hated him so much he was taking every chance he gets to escape and that he should just keep Leon since he seems to like Renjun more than his owner

One time Yangyang had found himself struggling to study for an exam he had because Leon was being to loud so he was now in front of Renjun handing him the cat to take care off

But slowly they started hanging out with each other and it wasn't because of Leon it was because they became friends

Eventually they went on a date which went well

They started on more dates 

Then even more dates

Which led to dating

And it all started because of a cat

~the end~


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Illicit Affairs 

Genre: angst (alternative ending available at the end just look for the ☁️ that is where the alternative ending starts 🌨 is the normal angst ending)

Trop: royal au

Summary: ending illicit affairs hurts especially when it ends like this  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
3rd person's POV 

Renjun had gotten himself in to deep 

To deep in what was an illicit affair 

He shouldn't have been with him ever

Not when their parents hated each other's guts and had only ever acted like they got along 

It was an unspoken rule that the two family were never to be even be friends

Much a less dating

Especially the heirs to the thrones

That's what led to the tragic end of their love

A love so tragically torn apart by the harshness of reality that didn't seem to exist when they were with one another

As Renjun was hurting inside yet put on fake smile

His father had opened a latter 

"We have been invited to a royal wedding"

"Of who father"

"Prince Liu Yangyang to Princess Jung Rose"

It was like Renjun's world had stopped 

A finally piece of him broken

[•]

There he was in front of Yangyang an hour before the other is wedding 

"Renjun you came"

"It's not like I wanted to I have been torn apart so much and yet here I am"

"Renjun..."

"May I request one last thing before you get married and forever belong to someone else"

Yangyang nodded

It's not like he wanted this ending 

It was an arranged marriage and he wished he could scream it off the top of his lungs and marry Renjun instead 

But fate wasn't on their side

"Hold me..... for one last time just hold me like you used to"

The other softly wrapped his arms around the older male as if he had to be careful because he was glass

Renjun processed to let soft tears fall off his checks onto the others suit

🌨

But that moment had been nothing compared to having to watch the one he loved get married getting asked "any objections" and not being able to scream that he objected that he should've been the one up on that alter getting married to him

But fate had decided that he shouldn't be the one getting to happy be with their love

And he couldn't change that even if he tried

Watching them slip rings onto each other's fingers and kiss broke him at a different level

He should've know not to fall in love

Love was foolish

Much like him to think he would have a chance

But I guess that's why it happened because he was foolish enough to believe in foolish love

☁️

"Liu Yangyang do you take Jung Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife...."

He had stopped listening

This isn't what he wanted

This isn't who he wanted

"I....."

He looked to where Renjun sat remember how it felt to have the other in his arms only an hour ago

"I don't"

Everyone in the room had stopped

king Jung had stood up

"What do you mean you don't?"

"I cannot marry your daughter it would be wrong I am not the one she loves and she is not the one I love"

It was true

Rose had a lover 

Two lovers she had been in a happy polyamorous relationship with her girlfriends

She had whispered to Yangyang a soft "thank you"

"It's true father I have two lovers.... both woman"

"Both of you are idiotic and you son who is your love"

Yangyang hadn't said anything he walked off the alter towards Renjun

And kissed him

Everyone had been out raged 

Some screaming 

"What is the meaning of this"

Others shocked that someone from the Liu family and the Huang family had been in a relationship 

"I expel you from this kingdom you are never to step foot here"

"You can't do that father"

"I am king I may do what I want"

"No you are not in order for me to be allowed to get married I must become king I legally become king today at sunrise by law you have no power over me"

"I am still your father and you will listen to me"

"If you cannot respect my decision then you are no father to me"

[•]

After the mess that had happened Renjun had been expelled from his kingdom the minute word got to his parents of what had happened and who his lover was 

But they had not cared because they had each other

And it was no longer just an illicit affair 

~the end~


	12. Chapter 12

Title: How a Kitten Shows His Love

Genre: fluff

Trop: cat hybrid

Summary: When poor Renjun doesn't know how to show Yangyang love in the regular human way and the hybrid way of showing love Yangyang doesn't seem to understand   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
3rd person's POV 

Renjun had a crush on Yangyang but the problem was he was a cat hybrid and Yangyang was just a regular human he didn't know how to show that he liked the other 

Chenle was in library looking for a book when he saw Renjun 

Renjun was looking down sadly eating a cupcake with his ears flopped onto his had his tail laying on the chair falling to the floor Renjun didn't even try to lift it up like usually 

This made Chenle sad usually his older best friend wasn't like this 

"Renjunnie what's wrong"

"It's nothing lele don't worry"

"Your making me more worried by lying"

"How do you show someone you have a crush on them"

It's like a lightbulb went off in Chenle's head 

Of course he was once of the only few that knew about Renjun is crush

"I don't know if Yangyang is like Jisung but I would show affection in little ways like if he would leave his shirt at my house after a sleepover I would wear it a few days later I would be more affectionate to him than other people"

The problem was that both Chenle and Jisung were also hybrids which were not the same as regular humans

"Okay I'll try"

Hint 1

He was at Yangyang's dorm staying over the night and he may have "forgotten" to bring a sleep shirt

"Hey Yang I forgot to bring an extra shirt can I borrow one?"

"Sure do you want a shirt or a hoodie? Never mind it's cold I'll grab you a hoodie wait"

After a minute or two Yangyang came back with a black hoodie in his hand

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

They then went out and got pizza 

Hint 2

Renjun, Yangyang, Kun, Winwin, Chenle, Xiaojun, Hendery, and Lucas had all been hanging out at Ten's house for friends night

Renjun trusted Ten a lot since he was one of the few other cat hybrids he knew 

Sure he knew other hybrids like Doyoung who was a bunny hybrid but Ten was actually a cat hybrid and one he was really close too

He was once again wearing Yangyang's hoodie after wearing it a first time he stole it which Yangyang let him do because he looked cute in it

Durning the entire night Renjun had been very clinging towards Yangyang 

Yangyang didn't think into it too much because when the other got sleepy he usually cuddled him so he thought that it was 11 pm maybe that's why

Plus Renjun had been affectionate all week so what difference was today

Hint 3

Jeno, Jaemin, Haechan, Shotaro, Renjun and Yangyang were all having lunch together when Renjun decided to give Yangyang a cupcake

"Hey I baked this can you tell me if it's good"

Yangyang took a bite of the cupcake and smiled

"It's delicious"

"Glad you like it"

Haechan looked at Renjun

"Have any more for the rest of us"

"Sorry I was testing out the recipe only made one"

Haechan knew that was a big lie

And it was the truth was he only made two one was made for Yangyang and the other was made for him to try to make sure the cupcakes were good

Hint 4

They were sat on Yangyang's bed watching a movie cuddling 

Renjun cuddled further into the other

"You smell so good"

"Oh thanks"

The other was dumb

And he would soon realize it

[•]

"Yangyang what's got you so down" 

Ten had come to Yangyang's dorm to ask him if he wanted to hang out when he was meet with a gloomy fest 

"Renjun's ignoring me for what seems like no reason"

"I'm sure if he is ignoring me there is a reason now recap with me what you guys did the last few weeks"

"Well I don't think there is anything wrong like usual we cuddled and held hands he stole my hoodie gifted me a delicious cupcake he baked and just last Friday cuddled and watched a movie with me he even complimented my scent"

"Yangyang you fucking dumbass"

"Wow way to be rude"

"Sorry but it's true your a goddamn idiot did you just forget Renjun is a cat hybrid things that are normal to you aren't to us cat hybrids usually don't show affection so him cuddling you and clinging to you should've been sign one sign two is him wearing your clothing by doing that he is telling practically every other hybrid that he likes you and hybrids don't share food often so that's sign three right there oh and when he complimented your scent it was his way of hinting at you to scent him so that other hybrids would back off you dumb bitch he is ignoring you because he thinks you ignored all his signs and don't like he back"

"Fuck I am dumb"

"And your even dumber if you don't go to Renjun and tell him that you like him back and didn't realize the hints he was giving you"

[•]

Renjun heard a knock on his door and answered it to see Yangyang 

"I like you I do I didn't realize that the cuddling and the cupcake and all that was how hybrids show they had feelings if I did I wouldn't have just played it off but I realized after Ten told me so please stop ignoring me"

"You like me.... like me like me"

"Yes like like you"

"So what does that make us"

"Maybe we could go on a date then see if we maybe become boyfriends...."

"That sounds nice...."

"Okay let's go on a date Friday"

"Yes Friday"

"Okay well bye I guess see you Friday"

"See you Friday"

Needless to say Friday went well and they had ended up boyfriends 

At the end Yangyang just had to realize how Renjun showed his love for it to happen

~the end~


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Fighting for the Same Team

Genre: fluff

Trop: Mafia/Gang

Summary: Renjun has gotten used to not letting anyone in so what happens when he sees someone in his dorm he doesn't know  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
3rd person's POV 

Renjun made his way into his dorm when he saw a random person on his couch he took out a switchblade and snuck up behind the other 

He seemed to zoned out so Renjun took this as a chance to hold the switchblade to the other is neck and that had seemed to snap him out of his gaze

"You have a hundred and twenty seconds to explain why you are here that's two minutes so I suggest you start talking"

The other chuckled 

Renjun put the blade closer to his neck

"You won't be laughing if I slit your neck now will you times ticking"

Just then Jaemin walked in

"Renjun why the fuck are you trying to kill your new roommate and partner"

Renjun looked at Jaemin with a confused look yet didn't move the blade in the stranger's neck

"Didn't Haechan tell you? Of course he didn't we teamed up with other groups he is from the other group you two are to be teamed together due to a hint given to us that someone is after you"

"I can handle myself"

"Yes I know that but there is nothing wrong with wanting you to be safe as your best friend now will you please let the poor guy go I have to get going you better god damn apologize"

"Hey for all I could've know he was here to murder me"

Jaemin had left while Renjun sighed removing the switchblade 

"Sorry for that"

"It's fine I probably would've done something similar if I was in your place"

After a few seconds of awkward silence the other spoke up

"Putting that awkward first impression aside I'm Yangyang, Liu Yangyang"

"I'm Renjun, Huang Renjun but I'm guessing you knew that being sent here to protect me and all anyway I'm going to get something from the grocery story downtown are you gonna come or anything"

"Who knows"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Well I can't just walk by you that's not really my thing I'd rather hide in the shadows only coming out when I need to think of me like a ghost protecting you you won't even notice I'm there you might even forgot I'm practically your bodyguard completely if I never need to come and help you"

"Okay?"

[•]

Renjun had been on his way home when three people came out of no where

Fuck this wasn't going to work out well it's was three against one 

That what he thought until out of no where the other guy got knocked out 

Suddenly he remembered 

Yangyang 

Okay two vs. two this should be easier

Renjun kicked the first guy taking him down he seemed really weak and like he was new to the job Renjun was honestly offended they could've at least sent someone with a little skill to kidnap him

He looked behind him to see Yangyang clutching onto his side

"You okay"

He walked closer

"It's nothing I'll deal with it myself"

It wasn't nothing and Renjun could clearly 

Yangyang had a huge glass shard pushed into his side and a lot of blood was lost already

Renjun took out the emergency first aid kit he had

When you work in their business you learn to keep things like that handy

"Take off you shirt and lay down we need to do this quickly if you lose anymore blood you could pass out or worst so we need to get it out and the cut stitch immediately"

The other didn't move

"What are you waiting for to pass out I'll do it myself if I have to"

The other just followed instructions since Renjun had seemed serious 

He gave him a towel

"Put this in your mouth and bite down on it when the pain gets overwhelming I'll try to make it as painless as possible but I don't have numbing meds"

He just nodded in reply

"I'm gonna pull the first big shard of glass in three two one and..."

Renjun pulled out the glass and you could hear Yangyang's muffled scream of pain

"Okay there is one more medium sized piece then three tiny ones okay three two one"

After pulling out all the pieces of glass Renjun cleaned around the cut making sure there wasn't anymore glass

"Okay I'm gonna start stitching the cut"

After what felt like hours of pain to Yangyang Renjun was done 

"Okay slowly sit up I'm gonna wrap this bandage around your torso"

When he was done he softly patted Yangyang's hand

"There done"

"Thanks"

"Its the least I could after all that only happened because you had to help me"

"Hey don't feel to bad I was asked if I wanted to do this and I agreed so don't think I'm forced to do this or something that's not what happened"

"Okay well we should get going back here let me help you walk"

[•]

Once they had gotten to the main building someone who Renjun hadn't known walked up to them

"Oh my god Yang what happened"

"Nothing to serious don't worry the wound is all patched up okay"

"How can I not worry your my best friend"

Yangyang had chuckled a little then stopped when Renjun scolded him 

"Don't do that it's gonna hurt are you trying to hurt yourself you idiot"

The stranger had seemed to notice his presence 

"Hello I'm Xiao Denjun, but call me Xiaojun"

"Nice to meet you I'm Huang Renjun, call me Renjun"

After they shake hands Xiaojun looked at Yangyang 

"Your a fucking dumbass did you even try to be careful probably not you know you may not worry about what happens but other people do worry for you and I know you care for those people so maybe stop making us scared for your health ever other day"

"I'll try"

"You won't try you will stop being reckless all the damn time"

"Okay okay I'll stop being so reckless"

Just then another person had walked up to them greeting Xiaojun with "Hi love" and a kiss on the check

"Yangyang what the fuck happened this is why you should stop being so careless"

"I know Hendery your boyfriend just gave me a lecture about it"

"And he is right"

[•]

They had gotten back to the dorm Yangyang tried to change wincing trying to take of his shirt

"Here let me help"

As he was doing it he kept checking the stitches 

"You know not to sound like a broken record but your friends are right and based on their reactions this isn't the first time you've gotten hurt like this you should start being more careful"

"Everyone seems to be right but me"

"We'll look at what you've done to yourself what if one of these glass shards would've gone deeper and hit a vital organ you'd be dead actually if you'd been at that fight alone you would've also died of blood loss"

"You just meet me which by the way you held a knife to my throat and threatened me and your trying to lecture me"

After Renjun helped him get his shirt on he stood up

"Well sue me for trying to be nice I've seen people die from being negligent like you"

[•]

Renjun and Yangyang had actually talked and gotten to know each other even to the point they were now best friends 

That's what happens when you have to spend hours together for six months 

Right now they were sat on their shared bed watching movies

At first they thought a shared bed was a nightmare especially since Renjun hogs all the blankets but Yangyang had eventually just started a habit of spooning the other for warmth 

Yangyang got an idea

He pulled Renjun closer towards him then leaned down so their faces were really close even using one hand to left Renjun's face so he was looking at him

Renjun was now blushing as Yangyang leaned down near his ear

"We should get Chinese take out for dinner"

He pulled away laughing looking at Renjun who was flustered partly because of how close they were a second ago and because he was mad

Renjun grabbed a pillow and started hitting Yangyang with it repeatedly till Yangyang knocked the pillow out of his hands and pinned him down

They were now really close

Renjun had noticed the other staring and his lips

"Do it"

Yangyang snapped out of his haze and looked and Renjun in confusion 

"What"

"Do it... I mean your staring at my lips just kiss me"

With that Yangyang had lend down and kissed him 

He felt Renjun return the kiss 

They slowly pulled away

"See it wasn't that hard to just kiss me was it"

"Wait so are we.... dating?"

"I don't know are we this could be a date but you never asked if I could be your boyfriend"

"Renjun will you be my boyfriend?"

"Gladly"

~The End~


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Everyday I Love You

Genre: fluff

Trop: lazy/at home day

Summary: just Renyang being cute on a weekend at home  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
3rd person's POV

It was eight in the morning when Renjun woke up and went to get out of bed but Yangyang stopped him by pulling him back in and cuddling him

"Stay a little longer it's the weekend sleep in with me"

"Okay but only for a little"

"Only for a little"

Yangyang placed a kiss on Renjun's lips before slowly closing his eyes slipping into sleep well Renjun just smiled cuddling the other back also slipping into his own dream land

[•]

It was now eleven am and Renjun had been trying to get Yangyang up for the past thirty minutes but he eventually just got up and was going to get up when he had a stroke of genius 

"Fine then suit yourself I mean I was gonna ask you if you wanted to join me but guess I'll just shower by myself"

"Wait no I'm up"

Renjun smirked

"Knew that would work now come one"

[•]

After the shower they were making breakfast 

Well Renjun was cooking Yangyang was watching him with a love struck expression occasionally getting up and back hugging him or placing kisses on his face 

"Okay breakfast is ready"

"Can I have you instead?"

Renjun smacked Yangyang's arm

"Just eat the food"

Yangyang frowned

"I want you to feed me"

"Your a big baby but here"

Renjun lifted up a bite of the pancakes as the other smiled and ate it happily

After the finished eating Yangyang did the dishes since Renjun cooked

"So do you wanna go on a date or just stay home"

"Let's just stay home I'm feeling like having a lazy day and cuddling with a cutie named Renjun"

"Okay but I wanna read"

"Read to me then"

They were cuddling well Renjun read his book allowed Yangyang didn't really know what was happening in the book since Renjun started reading around half way but he kinda picked up the plot 

"You're getting bored aren't you"

"I don't mind you seem content and that makes me content plus when you read your voice is relaxing"

"I'll go grab the cards wait I want to play go fish"

Yangyang felt a sense of calmness looking at the other all relaxed and peaceful

"Okay"

He had just noticed how Renjun was wearing his shirt when the other walked off 

Well now a days it seemed like none of his clothes were his but theirs he didn't mind though 

Renjun came back with the cards and was shuffling them when he noticed Yangyang staring at him

"What"

Yangyang just smiled and and shook his head

"Nothing I just love you"

Renjun smiled and kissed him shorty 

"I love you too"

The two spent the rest of the day playing board and card games, watching movies, cuddling, eating fast food the got delivered, and feeding each other ice cream

It was so simple yet the two wouldn't have wanted to do anything else that day

"Renjun everyday I fall in love with you more"

"And everyday I do the same Yang"

~the end~


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Under the Stars Together 

Genre: fluff

Trop: none

Summary: Renjun and Yangyang were having a date at a hill at night when no one else was around  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
3rd person's POV

Little dots painted the sky beautiful 

Under those dots sat Renjun and Yangyang legs mixed together their bodies close leaving no space Renjun laying on top of Yangyang's who was laying against a tree

Renjun was playing with one of Yangyang's hands that was original on his upper thigh he took it and started to tangle his fingers with the other's fingers untangling them and re-tangling them

As Yangyang's other hand ran through the others hair slowly a sense of calmness around them

Right now it seemed like the rest of the world didn't exist 

It was just the two of them together alone with nature around them no words were spoken so far 

Yangyang was waiting for the right moment although to many this may seem like it to him it wasn't

He wanted this moment to be delicate

He knew this moment had to be delicate 

Much like the love the shared 

It was so delicate the two of them together holding each other's hearts

Their hearts made of glass if one were to drop the other's heart it would break

They knew that yet here they were willing to risk it 

Because it was them

The two of them who seemed to forget the rest of the world when they looked at each other

It was them who would go to hell and back for each other 

The two that treated each other like priceless paintings in grand museums

The ones who would look at each other absolutely enamored

Because they were infatuated with each other at first sight

Because it was the ones who shared love that could be the definition of beauty and yet the beauty of it still couldn't be described 

Because they knew they wouldn't ever drop each other's hearts 

So there really wasn't anything to risk in the end

Renjun turned around to the other

The stars had looked beautiful on their own yet when they were reflected in the others eyes Renjun thought they were breathe taking

Looking into the others eyes in the most soft voice he whispered 

"You look beautiful in the most simple of places"

Yangyang had looked down at Renjun the moonlight reflecting onto him eyes soft face reflecting nothing but tranquility 

He had whispered back carefully not wanting to ruin the fragile moment 

"Your as gorgeous as newly bloomed cherry blossoms"

They both spoke softly almost like they didn't want anyone to hear the words that were only meant for each other

"I love you"

Renjun said it so carefully although he has said it to him what seemed like hundreds of times he made sure to always say it in a way so Yangyang would know how much he really meant it

"I love you"

He said it back making sure that Renjun understood that it wasn't said in vain that he meant it every single time he repeated the phrase 

They slowly looked at each other leaning in kissing softly cherishing every moment they got like this

It was just them under the stars

When they had pulled away Yangyang knew

He knew this was the moment 

Carefully he took out a box he had hidden revealing it to the other

Handing it to him to open 

When Renjun did he found a ring inside 

One that was simple yet graceful much like their love

It had small diamond in the middle that looked like the stars above them

Tenderly Yangyang took the others hand into his

Gently speaking to him

"Will you marry me"

Renjun looked up at him

A moment he had dreamed of finally happening in a way more perfect than he ever imagined 

He let tears of happiness fall down gradually

Lightly he spoke 

"I've never come across a moment I wanted to say yes more than this yes I would love to marry you"

Smiling they kissed once again

They had fallen in love deeper tonight

Fallen deeper in love under the stars

~The End~


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Keep Your Cat on Your Side

Genre: fluff

Trop: neighbors to lovers

Summary: Renjun has a beautiful garden one day he finds a cat ruining his clover patch  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
3rd person's POV 

Renjun was sat in his boyfriend Yangyang's lap cuddling and watching movies

It was funny to think of how they meant to him

[•]

Yangyang's cat Leon had gone missing again he didn't know were the little rascal liked to go but this was the twelfth time this week he would go then come back

Meanwhile Renjun had gone to his garden he had cared for

Renjun moved in about three years ago when he started college he was at the end of the road so it was quite

He started this garden because he heard it was a way of managing stress and he thought that if it worked for other people why wouldn't it work for him

He was gardening when he saw a cat in his clover patch digging and messing with it

He thought it was a stray at first but he saw that it had a collar

He only had one neighbor next to him so he could check if it was his cat first

So that's how Yangyang was now standing face to face with an extremely attractive stranger (in his opinion) holding his cat he was going to look fo 

"Is this your cat"

"Yes thank you for finding him I was actually just about to go looking for him"

"He was in my clover patch"

"Oh I'm sorry for any trouble he caused you and I'm sorry for not keeping and eye on him"

"It's fine they will grow back when he isn't mercilessly digging up my garden he is cute what's his name I couldn't see it clearly on the collar"

"Leon like the old Greek word for lion"

"Aww how cute"

"Do you want to come in I could make some tea as a thank you for finding Leon"

"Sure I got some time"

[•]

Yangyang looked at his boyfriend in confusion the movie hadn't had a joke so he didn't know why he was laughing 

"What's so funny"

"Nothing just thinking about how we first meet it makes it seem like some cheesy neighbors to lovers au you'd find on a fan fiction app"

"I guess but I'm happy Leon snuck out or else I never would've meet you"

"I am too even though it took me a month to get the clover patch to look like it used to"

"He was sorry"

"I know plus he is too cute to stay made at"

Renjun looked at the cat in his hands

If it weren't for this cat he would've never had his boyfriend 

How can he stay mad at him?

~The End~


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Colorful Funeral

Genre: slight angst at the being overall fluff

Trop: soulmate au

Summary: Renjun's boyfriend died then he meet his soulmate  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
3rd person's POV 

Renjun's boyfriend had died in a car crash

He felt bad 

Why

Xander wasn't his soulmate they both knew this yet they still loved each other 

But now he felt bad he was at his funeral thinking

To everyone there he was one of Xander's best friends 

He didn't want to tell his family that Renjun was his boyfriend because then they'd ask

Is he your soulmate?

And the answer was no

But now Renjun realized that Xander died so who ever his soulmate was they will never meet him 

Apparently when your soulmate dies you get fathead with another one

Renjun could only hope this was true

Because for Xander's soulmate never finds someone than Renjun will be to blame

That's what he thought

After all for five months he spent happily with him when he could've found his soulmate 

From across the room sat someone Renjun recognizes from photos

It was Xander's other best friend 

They had made eye contact 

Renjun didn't even know his name so he didn't think to much into it

That was until he looked back to see Xander's casket being lowered and saw that the roses next to his coffin were red

He could now see they were red 

He looked around

He could see everything 

One of the older woman there maybe an aunt sister or mother had been wearing red nail polish 

The man next to him had blond hair with the tips dyed blue 

He could see color

He had meet his soulmate 

That meet the person who's eyes he had looked into he had been his soulmate

[•]

A little later into the funeral Xander's mother walked up to Renjun

"Hello Renjun thank you for coming Xander left this letter for you in his will your the only one allowed to read it"

"Thank you auntie I'm so sorry for your loss he was a great person"

"Thank you for coming dear I know you two were close friends"

Close friends..... 

Once she had walked away he had opened the letter 

Dear Renjun

If you are reading this it means I have passed away 

I want you to move on

I never got to find my soulmate because in so many was I though you were my soulmate 

So please for the both of us

Find your soulmate get to know them fall in love and cherish them dearly 

If you don't I'll hunt you I swear

I will always love but please don't always love me and move one 

\- the lover you got over Xander

If he wanted him to move on then he will try

He already meet his soulmate

Now he just needs to get to know him

[•]

As he was leaving the funeral he saw him leaving

He ran up to him

"Wait"

The other turned around

"Did you also start... you know seeing"

"If your asking if I started to see color when we made eye contact to know if I'm your soulmate the answer is yes"

"Well then hi I'm Renjun"

"I'm Yangyang nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too soulmate"

~The End~


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Why Don't You Cheer for Me Instead?

Genre: fluff

Trop: high school au

Summary: Yangyang can't help looking at the attractive cheerleader from the other team so he tries his hardest to impress him  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
3rd person's POV

Yangyang was in the middle of a basketball game 

Yet he couldn't stop stealing glances at the other teams cheer leader

Appertaining the team didn't care about gender norms and let some of the boys wear skirts (which he was grateful for since it's 2020 fuck gender norms)

So he was staring at one of the teams cheer leaders wearing a blue skirt that reached his mid-thigh and a matching blue shirt with the school emblem next to it a button that said 'he/him' the shirt had seemed to be a bit too big on him with his pretty blond grayish hair

The boy had seemed to be very focused on the game

So now Yangyang had a goal

Play as best as he can and catch the other's attention

So that's what he did 

He managed to score four points and help his team members score other points

And it looked like his plan was working

Because the other now had his attention on him

The scores were tied and if he made this score they would win the game

So that was what he now had to do that would surely impress the other

Long story short he won the game

After awhile he was looking around for the guy and saw him sat alone under a tree he decided to talk to him

He sat down

"Aren't you cold?"

Renjun looked up and saw the player that he had just seen win a game against his schools team

"No"

That was a lie you could even see him shivering 

"Your shivering wait"

The other took out a jacket

"Here"

He handed it to the other 

"Why are you being so nice to me"

"Well I just spent an hour trying to impress you and get your attention in a basketball game I would kinda be throwing all that away by acting like a complete jerk"

Renjun was taken back for a second by what he said

"What"

"You heard me so did it work did I catch your attention"

"I will admit your good"

"Thanks"

"But I can't help but wonder why you would want my attention I mean there a bunch of pretty girls and handsome guys on your schools cheer leaning team screaming for you"

"Yes but none of them look as effortlessly beautiful as you did sat there in your cute skirt and slightly oversized shirt occasionally letting out that amazing laugh when your team mate tells you a joke or smiling gorgeously when cheering distracting me with how good looking you are I couldn't help but want the same reaction as you and when I finally felt your eyes on me I was extremely happy and was motivated to impress you the whole reason I even tried to win was you"

"Wow it's not everyday a cute guy from the team your school played against showers you with compliments"

"Guess I'm trying to get on your good side"

"I don't even know your name and you don't even know mine"

"I'm Yangyang, Liu Yangyang"

"Renjun, Huang Renjun"

"So Renjun want to go on a date maybe if it goes well you can cheer for me instead"

Renjun took out a note and scribbled something on to it before handing it to Yangyang 

"That's my number get to know me a little more and then maybe I'll consider being your personal cheer leader"

Renjun got up and walked away leaving Yangyang's jacket and him sat there

Okay then if Renjun wanted him to flirt for it

That's what he was gonna do because in the end

He is gonna be cheering for him instead 

~The End~


	19. Chapter 19

Title: dorks

Genre: fluff

Trop: none 

A/N: this is very short

Summary: Renjun and Yangyang are coming back home from a date and go to a play ground  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
3rd person's POV 

They were walking home from a date when Yangyang had the amazing idea of going to the neighborhood play ground

"Why do you wanna go"

"To live a little to feel like a kid again come on"

Renjun being as whipped as he is couldn't say no especially when the got to the park and the younger sat so happily on a swing moving himself back and forth 

"Come on join me"

"Fine but only because no one is around because who hell is at twelve am"

"Apparently us"

The two played around until it started raining

"Come on let's go it's raining"

"Wait first we have to kiss"

"You wanna kiss under the rain"

"Yes"

"Yang that's what they do in movies last I checked we aren't in a movie"

"That doesn't matter come on one kiss"

"Okay but we need to hurry up or we are gonna catch cold"

Yangyang smiled then kissed his boyfriend who kissed back

After a few seconds they pulled away

"See that wasn't so bad"

"It wasn't...."

Smiling the couple ran back home not wanting to get any more soaked then they already were

After the got home they both took a hot shower and changed

"Come on it's one am and my energy is drained"

"Well you were the one who wanted to play in a children's play ground"

"Okay okay come here and cuddle"

"No wonder you wanted to you are a child"

"If I was a child you would've had a case by now"

"Not physically but mentally but it's fine because your so damn cute instead of annoying"

"Says the one that is clingy in the morning and cuddly and adorable"

"If we are both cute than we are a cute power couple"

"We are now come on I'm actually sleepy"

Renjun giggled and the other is whining he turned off the light and then got next to the other 

"Good night I love you"

"Sweat dreams I love you too"

They peacefully fell asleep in each others arms

They were dorks

But they were each other's dorks no matter how cheesy it sounds

~The End~


	20. Chapter 20

Title: insecure 

Genre: fluff

Trop: none

Summary: Renjun is insecure because Yangyang kept staying at work all day and he had a new assistant   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
3rd person's POV 

Renjun wasn't the type to get very insecure very easily

But he can't help but think back to something his boyfriend said durning an argument 

[•]

"It's time like these I think of how we haven't broken up yet"

"You wanna break up with me fine then do it I like women more anyway"

[•]

He had always known Yangyang was bi

But for some reason him admitting he likes females more after two years of dating made him feel insecure 

Especially when he got a new assistant the week before that argument went down

Especially when she was very pretty the type that could make any straight girl question their sexuality 

Especially when Lucas had mentioned that next time they have a company get together they should include her because she was nice

When Ten said even he would take a chance to go on a date with her because she is just that pretty and Johnny wasn't even mad and agreed

He knew Yangyang wasn't the type to cheat on someone 

But his insecurities got the best of him

So now he was knocking on Yangyang's office door

"Who is it?"

He took a deep breath when he heard Yangyang's voice echo

He opened the door and picked his head through 

"It's me...."

Yangyang lifted his head as soon as he heard his boyfriend's voice

"And who are you?"

Both of them had completely ignored the assistants question focusing on one another

"Renjun? You should be asleep you have morning classes tomorrow it's 10:30 you should focus on getting your masters degre-"

"Class was canceled and even if I wanted to sleep I couldn't I was worried about you I know you don't eat properly when your under pressure so I brought food and snacks"

Renjun placed the bag on to the desk

Yangyang smiled and stood up to kiss his boyfriend 

"You really are the best that's why I love you... Renjun why are you crying"

His loving look had quickly turned into one of worry as he wiped the tears off Renjun's face

As the other was about to speak he noticed the girl in the corner glancing at her the looking down

This didn't go unnoticed but Yangyang who quickly looked at the girl and pointed to the door signaling her to leave

With a sigh and eye roll she picked up the paperwork and walked out

"She is gone if that's what you were worried about you can talk to me now just us"

"I.... I just missed you, so much and..."

"And... please tell me what's wrong"

"And I should go I'm distracting you your work should be your first priority I shouldn't be crying it's dumb"

Renjun grabbed his keys and went to leave

But Yangyang had wrapped his arms around the other stopping his from leaving

"Your not going anywhere till you tell me why you were crying I don't care how dumb you think the reason is your crying so it makes it automatically important to me"

"You need to focus on work once again it should be your first priority"

"But your my first priority and nothing you say or do will make me change that"

Yangyang softened his voice as he spoke his next words 

"Renjun please tell me what's wrong"

"I..... their are so many better people so many prettier girls why date me..."

Yangyang had realized what this was about

"Is this about the fight? Renjun although yes I do lean towards liking girls I don't care for that because I would choose you over any girl any time I just said that because I was mad and hurt that you thought we should break up so I tried to hurt you back out of anger it was nothing really"

"You never answered me... why me? I mean I'm sure you've meet hundreds of good looking boys and girls why would you hit on me instead of them"

"Because when I meet you in that coffee shop and talked to you I knew you would be funnier and cuter than any other guy and I was right Renjun the person with the title of most attractive person could ask me out and I'd still say no because your the most attractive person to me for fucks sake even the things you call your imperfections are gorgeous to me... I will always choose you over anyone because I love you never question that"

"I love you too.... and for the record if anyone is attractive in this relationship it's you"

"We both are now come on let's go home and eat these snacks"

"Don't you have work?"

"I'll just do it Monday this whole week I haven't spent any time with you apart from getting home and cuddling you as I sleep I don't even get to see you in the morning because you've had morning classes I'll take tomorrow and after tomorrow off and will go on dates and sleep in maybe even some other not so pg things"

"You where cute than your horny part came out"

"Sorry I miss you in more ways than one sue me"

"Come on let's go home"

Just like that the couple went home holding hands

Sure there will be insecurities you will feel in a relationship 

But the nice thing is you'll have a lover to help get rid of those insecurities 

~the end~


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Enticing 

Genre: not fluffy fluffy but also not that sexy

Trop: Vampire/Soulmate au

Summary: Renjun and Yangyang happened to end up in the same bar one night and Yangyang couldn't seem to stop looking at him  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
3rd person's POV 

Yangyang walked in a bar ready to get drunk and forgot for a night all the loneliness he felt not really caring how much he would hate himself for it in the morning when he is surly going to be hung over 

He wanted to go on a date and actually have a significant other yet the world had cursed him being a vampire 

meaning if he were to date someone and actually fall in love he would slowly start to get burn marks as to tell him he has betrayed his chosen soulmate 

more over if he fell with them and was to grow old with them they would just died well he lived out the thousands of more years a head of them

The only choice was to wait for him to meant his soulmate who would also be a vampire then he wouldn't have to live in pain also waiting for his lover to die before him

Walking through the bar it was to loud near the front he went to the back 

Aimlessly walking through the crowds of people he made it to the back

When he was there he noticed a guy sat on a couch all alone

He looked absolutely beautiful and elegant

He was wearing leather pants and a loose red button up shirt with the first two buttons undone and sleeves rolled up to his elbows

Compared to him he felt under dressed even though he didn't look down to see what he was wearing (since his eyes were some how glued to pretty guy) 

He knew that the simple black fit skinny jeans and white button up he was wearing wasn't special 

Then again the other is outfit was quite simple as well so it must have just been his out of this world beauty that made him look so breathe talking 

As one hand laid on the arm rest and the other holding a red drink 

Even though Yangyang was a good eight feet away from the attractive stranger he could still faintly smell the mixture of vodka and blood 

So he was also a vampire 

Yangyang sat down and ordered a beer 

No matter how much he tried to distract himself his eyes seemed to wonder back to the extremely good looking stranger 

He knew as a vampire he had a strong sense of smell yet some how so far away from the other he could barely get the scent of vanilla and roses

He knew the other was also a vampire since he was drinking blood and if you looked close enough you could see fangs

So Yangyang wondered wouldn't the guy have had super human senses too so how come he hadn't seemed to notice his staring 

Then again with a face like that he was probably used to having eyes on him so he may have just chosen not to pay mind to Yangyang is eyes that couldn't be taken of him

The stranger finally turned to look at Yangyang who immediately averted his gaze 

Out of the corner of his eyes he was the other smirk and get up

Yangyang was doomed 

The pretty boy pulled up the chair right next to him and sat down

Yangyang was washed over with the sent of vanilla and roses yet he didn't mind

For the next minute he stayed silent making sure not to look next to him until the guy spoke up or more like whined

"Aw come one just a minute you couldn't keep your eyes off me why so shy now"

His voice was like honey as if he were luring Yangyang in with it 

And the way his lips moved made Yangyang want to kiss the other 

He slowly lend closer to Yangyang till he was inches away from him and then rested his head on the palm of his hand

That had gotten Yangyang to look at him

Yangyang some how couldn't seem to control himself talking with no filter at all

"Why so eager to get me to look at you with a pretty face like that I'm sure you have eyes on you don't you baby"

Renjun seemed to smirk at the other's words

"Well maybe I particularly like it when it's a fine ass stranger who's eyes are on me especially when they call me pretty and have the confidence to even add in a pet name"

He then lend toward the other's ear

Also putting his hand on Yangyang's elbow then slowly lowering it towards his palm and ran his fingers across it which sent chills down the others back 

"Particularly when said handsome stranger complimenting and staring at him is my chosen soulmate"

Suddenly like a puzzle and the dots fit together in his head

No wonder he wanted to kiss the other, kept staring and him and seemed to smell his scent from feet away

Renjun slowly backed away

"So what's your name"

"Liu Yangyang. Yours?"

"Huang Renjun"

Yangyang couldn't seem to stop staring at the other's lips as he spoke 

"You know if you wanna kiss me you can no one's looking not even the bar tender but then again even if they were looking I wouldn't really mind"

With that Renjun felt another pair lips on his he also felt himself slowly be moved onto his soulmates lap

Renjun was shocked when he felt the other shove his tongue into his mouth and run his hands up his shirt onto his back

He pushed him away

"Woah there you said kiss not make out"

"What's the difference they both involve my lips on yours"

"One is sweet and innocent well the other isn't that"

"Well sorry then"

Renjun laughed

"It's okay now I wanna get drunk and need someone I can trust to take me home...."

"Or we could just go to my place and both get drunk and you can stay over the night"

"Sounds like a plan"

[•]

Later when they where both tipsy Renjun's phone rang loudly 

Renjun picked it but before he could even speak he was getting yelled at by his best friend Jaemin

"RENJUN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU DID YOU GO OUT WITH OUT ME"

Before Renjun could speak from behind him Yangyang being tipsy decided to be a mischievous little bitch 

"Ugh Renjun fuck your so tight"

Renjun held back a laugh and played along

"Ahh f-faster"

"Mmh fuck"

"Hmph DADDY"

Just then they heard Jaemin scream guessing he just mentally processed the noises he was hearing

"RENJUN WHAT THE FUCK ACTUALLY NEVER MIND APPARENTLY YOU ARE FUCKING BYE WAY TO TRAUMATIZE ME"

After Jaemin closed the phone they both looked at each other and busted out laughing

"Your friend is gonna hate us in the morning for this"

"Who cares you started it plus your cute I wouldn't mind if Jaemin told everyone I fucked you"

"Guess I could say the same"

[•]

It was the next morning now and both boys woke up on the couch tangled up

"God we got wasted last night didn't we"

Renjun slowly held his head as he nodded

"I'm so happy we have vampire healing and will only be hung over for like another hour"

"Preach"

[•]

After the whole mess Renjun ended up getting a face time call he answered just as Yangyang was talking to him

"Sunny side up eggs?"

"Sure"

"OH MY GOD IS THAT THE GUY YOU FUCKED LAST NIGHT"

"That was a joke we didn't actually fuck just got really god damn drunk"

"Oh thank the lord you’re still a virgin"

Yangyang looked at him and lifted and eye brow

"You’re a virgin never would have guessed by how good you are at moaning"

"Damn Jaemin you shouldn't have said anything"

"It's fine I am too babe but I'll still make sure you'll have fun when your ready to lose your virginity don't worry"

Renjun blushed as the other winked at him

"Damn Renjun you got a keeper is he your soulmate?"

"Yes Jaemin he is my soulmate"

Renjun and Jaemin continue to talk until Yangyang put a plate of eggs in front of the other

"Gotta go Jaemin eating breakfast bye"

"Damn he is already being put ahead of us in your life fine then bye"

Renjun and Yangyang laughed 

"In advance I'm sorry if they are bad I'm not that good at cooking"

Renjun took a bite of the eggs and smiled pecking Yangyang on lips 

"They taste great no worries"

Yangyang smiled shyly blushing a little 

"What's got you so shy"

"I've never done this boyfriend shit before I've kissed a few people that's it so I don't really know what to do"

"Boyfriend? You never even asked but anyway you doing a good job already just kiss me and give me attention when I need it and don't cheat you'll be doing a great job"

"While I already knew that but I thought it’d be tricky and I guess I thought since we are soulmates we would be boyfriends"

"I don't mind being your boyfriend"

"And to think yesterday I went to get drunk because I was lonely now I have a boyfriend"

"Interesting"

They smiled and kissed again

~The End~


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Caring

Genre: fluff

Trop: abo

Summary: Renjun's in heat and Yangyang tries to do everything to help  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
3rd person's POV

Yangyang was watching some anime on Netflix while Renjun was peacefully taking a nap next to him

That was until the other started to stir in his sleep 

Then he slowly woke up panting

"junnie are you okay?"

The other started stuttering 

"It's.... it's h-hot"

Yangyang wondered why it would be hot then realized it was the other's heat

"Okay hold on I'll start you a bath you started your heat"

Renjun nodded in response and Yangyang went to start a bath making sure it was at it's coldest setting

Yangyang carried him into the bathroom

He admired how strong Renjun was

He could barely handle having a rut 

Yet here the other was putting up with a heat which Yangyang was sure 10x more difficult to handle

After helping him into the bath he looked at his boyfriend

"What me to wash your hair"

"That'd be nice...."

"Which shampoo do I use"

Renjun pointed towards a strawberry one

"Okay"

After about an hour Renjun finally got out of the bath

Yangyang gave him a oversized shirt and shorts but he just wore the shirt and boxers because he felt like he was on fire

Yangyang blasted the ac even if the house was freezing 

As Renjun sat on the bed he saw Yangyang looking like he was gonna go somewhere 

"Where are you going...?"

"We are out of heat suppressants I'll be back soon I just need to get some"

As Yangyang placed a kiss on his forehead and turned around to leave Renjun tugged on his sleeve

"No.... stay..."

"Renjun your gonna be in pain without them"

"I'd rather you here"

Yangyang sighed but then git a solution 

"Hold on..."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'll call Haechan and ask him to drop some off and if that doesn't work I'll call someone else"

"Okay... hurry I'm hungry"

Yangyang smiled and nodded 

He took out his phone and dialed Haechan who took his time picking up

"Hey Yangyang what's up?"

"Renjun's in his heat and we are out of suppressants but he doesn't want me to leave the house to go some"

"Oh damn so you want me to get them?"

"I was hoping you would.."

"Oh course as a fellow omega I feel the pain I'll be there in like an.... hour with them"

"Thanks bye drive safe"

"Bye see you soon"

After closing the phone he walked over to Renjun 

"He will be here in an hour now what do you want to eat?"

"We have frozen pizza right? Can you make it please..."

"Of course baby"

"Thank you...."

Yangyang popped the frozen pizza in the oven then started a movie on Netflix for them to watch as they waited 

He also got a towel dipped in cold water and laid it on the others forehead 

As they where peacefully eating pizza and watching the movie 

Renjun some times letting out whines of discomfort of a cry of pain which always made Yangyang start yelling at Haechan to hurry up in his head

And Yangyang occasionally having to get up to go dip the towel in cold water after it got to hot to help the older cool down a little

They heard to door bell ring

"That must be Haechan I'll go get it finish your pizza so you can take the meds"

Renjun nodded

He answered the door and saw Haechan standing there with a paper bag

"Here is he holding up okay?"

"As well as he can put I'll get him to take these now and hopefully it'll be better"

"Yes remember give him one every-"

"Four hours yes I know thanks again I have to give them to him now"

"Of course tell him I say hi and sorry I got stuck in traffic bye"

"Bye safe drive home"

With a final wave good bye Haechan left and Yangyang rushed to get a glass of water and give Renjun his medicine so he wouldn't be in as much pain anymore

"Here take these baby I'll take the dishes"

"Thank you can you also get me the ice cream"

"Sure"

He came back and gave Renjun his bowl of ice cream as they waited for the suppressants to start working 

Unfortunately they made they made Renjun very sleep

"Your sleep take a nap love I'll wake you up to take your medicine"

Renjun nodding laying down on Yangyang's lap

"Thanks for taking care of me today"

"Of course I love you"

Yangyang placed a kiss on his forehead 

"I love you too"

With that he slowly fell asleep and Yangyang combed his hands through his hair

~the end~


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Caught Up

Genre: fluff (with slight angst near the end but over all fluffy)

Trop: Mafia/Stripper AU

Trigger warning: one slight mention of rape

Summary: Renjun was just a college student trying to make money and pay for his tuition and shit he didn't want to be caught up in this Mafia bullshit especially not end up falling in love with the guy who dragged him into this crap  
===============================  
3rd person's POV 

Renjun was walking back home at two am minding his own business after a long night at work

People think stripping is easy just do a few turns and look nice in a revealing outfit

It was so much fucking harder than that

It was having to put up with the absolute shit some costumers put you through 

Having to plan out the entire dance your gonna do. The music, choreography, outfits

And then dancing for hours straight it was tiring as fuck 

And right now all Renjun wanted to do was take a bath maybe use that bath bomb one of his co-workers gave to him after they bought it and didn't like the scent then go to sleep in his comfy bed

Yet a car pulled up right in front of him as he was about to cross the street 

Now Renjun was annoyed who the fuck would dare to stop him

He saw a guy in a suit that didn't look any older than him come out of the car

"Hello I'm Yangyang"

"Okay and I should care because? I just wanna get home"

"Aww don't be like that I just wanna have a talk"

He seemed so cocky smirking and talking with confidence what did he think he was a celebrity

"And why should I listen to you"

"Because I know a lot of things others don't know injunnie"

Now Renjun panicked 

How the fuck did he know a nickname no one had called Renjun since he was a child

But he stay calm on the outside glaring at him

"How the fuck do you that nickname"

"Like I said I know a lot of things others don't now can we have that little chat"

"Fuck no"

For all he knew this was some creepy ass guy from the strip club that wanted to rape him 

Renjun walked away and Yangyang stopped him by grabbing his wrist 

"Come on I just wanna talk, trust me I don't wanna fuck you. At least not yet that is"

The smirk and wink he add after that made Renjun want to slap him and walk away flipping him off 

But he knew that wouldn't be a smart choice since by the fact he could call Renjun by his childhood nickname that almost no one knew he probably knew other things

"Fine then let's talk"

"Okay I prefer if we talked more privately"

Yangyang looked around

"Wanna go back to my place"

"Your pushing your luck here how am I supposed to know you don't want to kidnap me"

"You're beautiful but I'm not one to kidnap innocent people now if you piss me off that's a different story"

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"Nothing so you coming?"

"Fine"

[•]

They were now walking through a fancy playboy like mansion 

"We can talk in here"

It was a grand office 

They sat down 

"Okay what do you wanna talk about"

"I'll start off with this I'm a mafia boss"

Now Renjun really panicked 

Shit what the hell did he get himself into

"Funny joke"

"It's not a joke your here cause I need to your help"

"What would you need my help with if your a fucking mafia boss"

"I need you to seduced someone well we are on a job someone that pissed me off"

"Nope no way I'm not getting caught up in this mafia shit"

Yangyang slid over a check

"What is this"

"Consider it what will be your prepayment if your accept to do the job now when the job is over you'll get a check double the amount"

Renjun couldn't deny that it was a lot of money 

He would be getting a total of 300,000 dollars once the job was over 

"Fine now may I go"

"You'll be stay here till the job is over I have a lot of dangerous enemies who spy on me if they saw you and I talking you could be in a lot of danger more over god knows what they would do to get what we are doing out of you so I've prepared a guest room"

Renjun sighed and nodded

"Show me were it is"

[•]

Renjun couldn't sleep

Even though Yangyang clearly put the effort into getting the guest room to be comfortable 

He was wearing silk pajamas that were given to him he didn't question how they knew his exact size 

Not to mention he was in a big comfortable king sized bed that could make you feel like your on a cloud

But he simple couldn't let go of the fact he was actually doing this

He agreed to help in a mafia job

He is sleeping in the guest room of a mafia boss is house for fucks sake

He wished he could get up and get a cup of water or something but he was scared he would get in trouble for wondering around 

Or find some shit he wasn't supposed 

Then again Yangyang did tell him his room was the across from the one Renjun was currently and that he could come to him if he needed anything 

So why not go to him 

That's how he found himself in front of the other's bed room door

"Should I knock? What if he is asleep? Ugh fuck it"

He knocked on the door

It took a few seconds before a half asleep Yangyang answer the door

"Who the fuck is interrupting my sleep? Renjun?"

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't know what to do"

"Here come inside"

If Renjun thought the guest room he was given was big it was nothing compared to this room 

It seemed like the size of his apartment with a huge TV and three doors

He assumed one of the three was to the bathroom maybe the second one was to a walk in closet bigger than the one in the guest room but he had no clue what the third door could led too

He had always wondered if they made beds bigger than king and clearly they do since the bed here was definitely bigger than a king more than like five people could sleep in that bed

He had an entire sitting area with a water cooler and fridge 

And a grand gaming desk

There had been a giant chandelier hanging from the roof of the room

"So why can't you go to bed"

Renjun snapped out of to answer the question 

"It's just everything, I agreed to help in a mafia job, I'm in the house of a mafia boss, I'm literally talking to you a mafia boss. today was supposed to be like every other Saturday work till three am go home take a bath and sleep that's it"

"If you want to back out I'll take you home, you can keep the money you already have"

"What no I agreed to this I'm committing to it I just need to wrap my head around it"

Yangyang handed him a cup of water as they sat down on the edge of a bed

"I understand"

"Also the fact that you probably know everything about me and I don't know shit about you yet here I am venting to you"

"Actually I only know things about your life I don't know anything about you as a person plus there really isn't anything interesting about my life just a mafia boss like people don't find the job of a CEO interesting in since they are just ruling a company it's the same thing with me just underground drug dealing instead"

" I guess so tell me about you and I'll tell you about me"

"Okay I like gaming, umm I play basketball, I like listening to Ariana Grande and Travis Scott, and I have a plushie collection"

"No way you have a plushie collection"

"Yes what about it?"

"Nothing just didn't think a mafia boss would have a plushie collection"

"Okay how about for now you forget about the whole mafia thing that was what was bothering you right? Treat me like a normal twenty one year old guy"

"Okay but twenty one we are the same age"

"Yes we are your actually older than me"

"Actually?"

"Yes"

"When's your birthday?"

"October tenth"

"Oh my god your a Libra? That makes us compatible since I'm a Aries"

[•]

The next morning Yangyang woke up

For the fact he had a huge bed him and Renjun seemed really close cuddling 

He looked down at Renjun who was laying his head on his chest 

He looked like angel asleep peacefully Yangyang unconscious ran his hand through his hair then trailed it down his face 

He ran his thumb across Renjun's lower lip

It felt so soft... so kissable

He snapped out of it when he found himself inches away from Renjun's face he pulled away and carefully got up not to wake up Renjun who was laying on him

He got out of the room

What was he fuck was he doing

He shouldn't act like this 

He is a mafia boss

He should be heartless and cruel that's the business his in

Yet for some reason he couldn't get Renjun out of his mind

The way he smiled, talked, his laugh, the cute excitement on his face looking through Yangyang's plushie collection 

A plushie collection he hadn't ever shown anyone till Renjun

The way it felt this morning to have him in his arms like a missing puzzle piece meant to fit in his arms

How he didn't want to let go of him 

How delicate his lips felt and how Yangyang wanted to kiss them

The way he had no problems telling Renjun things he wouldn't ever dare tell anyone else

The way his heart speed up and he felt a zoo in his stomach when Renjun called him 'Yangie'

The cute sight of Renjun fanboying over his cat Leon 

All of it flashing through his mind and he could seem to think of anything else

And when he could think of something else it would wonder back to Renjun

What had he done to Yangyang in a single night after they talked he couldn't figure it out 

Had he stolen his heart in a single night 

Yes that's exactly what he had done and it was a problem

He was already far too deep 

He grabbed the tray of pancakes and toppings with two cups of coffee and went back to his room 

When he walked he was meet with the cute sight of Renjun sat up on the bed rubbing his eye with his hair all messy

He felt like his heart lit up on fire

He could wake up to that sight every morning and never get sick of it

He was far far too deep after just one night

"Good morning Renjun breakfast?"

That had seemed to get the older male to look at him 

He smiled and nodded

Oh god that smiled

It had sent a whole zoo through Yangyang's stomach 

"Good morning Yangie yes I would love some breakfast are those pancakes"

"Oh yes the are"

He put down the food on the table and Renjun walked over sitting down on the couch grabbing one of the two plates and a bunch of topping to pile on

"So when are we gonna go on the job?"

He had completely forgotten that Renjun was here to help seduce his enemy 

"Oh umm... later today around eleven pm an inside spy told us he'll be going to a club"

"And that's where I'll seduce him right?"

"Pretty much"

[•]

Right now Renjun was walking through the club looking for the man that he had been shown a photo of

Found him 

He was sitting on a couch in the back of the club

Renjun walked over

"Can I sit here"

The guy eyed Renjun up and down 

He was honestly starting to feel uncomfortable but he was used to this

After all a year and half of stripping you learn to get comfortable with eyes on you taking your clothes off

"And what's your name pretty boy"

Fuck he needed to come up with something 

"Bohai"

It was the nest thing he could come up with okay

"What a drink"

Renjun knew he shouldn't trust him but he had to do everything to gain his trust so he just nodded taking it and taking a sip

They guy had moved so close 

Too close for comfort

He put his and around his waist 

"So what brings you to the club"

"Oh just here to get a drink"

He felt the guys hand go lower down the groping him

Renjun wanted to slap the guy and run but he had to put trust in Yangyang 

Yangyang said that he wouldn't let anything happen to him and to stay strong so he just had to trust his words

"No other reason but what did you have in mind?"

The guy put his other hand on Renjun's face

That was the last straw for Yangyang

"Shot him"

"But boss-"

"Who do you take orders from?"

"You..."

"Exactly now I'm telling you to shot him"

Just then Renjun saw a flash of red and the guy fall to the floor he got up and walked away

Yangyang came up to him

"Are you okay"

"Yes I'm fine"

"Renjun... your breath... did you drink anything?"

"Yes I had a sip of a drink why?"

"Fuck fuck fuck"

"Yangyang what is it?"

"Nothing come on let's go"

[•]

Yangyang was carrying Renjun back to his bed the other was now acting up

Of course he would after all he was drugged

Yangyang felt like this was all his fault he should've warned the other better 

As he was about to get up Renjun wrapped his arms around his bed

"Stay... maybe we can fun..."

"Renjun no"

"Why not everyone at the strip club I work at says I'm sexy and hot don't you want to"

"Renjun your drugged your not thinking right"

"I don't care I want this"

"No Renjun I'm not taking advantage of you"

"But I want you too"

"No you don't the drugs are making you horny and effecting your judgment go to sleep"

"But I want this I'm consenting do it"

"Renjun you can't consent right now and I'm not gonna use that as a chance to take advantage of you I care about you too much to do that now please go to sleep"

"Your no fun Yangie whatever"

[•]

Renjun woke up in tight slim fit skinny jeans and a lose shirt

Wait didn't he dress like this for the job

He looked around and saw Yangyang on a chair reading

Yangyang looked up at Renjun

"Your up... I'm sorry"

"What why?"

"On the job I... I let you get drugged it's my fault"

"What... I didn't like... get.."

"No I wouldn't have ever let that happen to you... but I didn't stop you from getting drugged I'm sorry"

"It's okay you still helped me... so now that the job is over..."

Yangyang picked up a check off the table

"Here the money... someone will drive you back in an hour I'll be going out now, thank you for all you've done Renjun"

Renjun watched as Yangyang walked out

That's it 

After the long talk they had that night

After the talk they had before going on the job

And this is how to ends

Not even a goodbye

Renjun wanted to scream at him now

How could he just do that

He thought that they had actually grown closer together 

After all the things they shared together 

After he had made Renjun fall for him

He was just gonna walk away without it even saying a proper goodbye

What was Renjun expecting for him to say he had also developed an attraction to the other

Ask him to stay 

Kiss him and care for him 

To have also fallen for him

Those were only hopes

Renjun wanted to laugh at himself

He really is an idiot isn't he 

Yangyang was a mafia boss and what was he

Just a college kid who he thought would be helpful in taking down an enemy

Just a pawn in getting to the top 

He should feel glad the other protected him

He could've let much worst things happen to Renjun than just let him be drugged

Renjun felt a tear run down his face at the realization he had fallen for someone who would probably never see again 

Who had probably just seen him as a step in a stair case he had climb for success 

In fact all those special things they shared and the moment they had was probably just acting 

After all Yangyang needed him for the job so he probably lied and got Renjun to trust him so he would stay

[•]

It had been a week since the whole thing and Renjun would still think of Yangyang what felt like almost every second of the day

He didn't even know why he was so caught up they spent two days together not even a day and two nights and the other didn't bother giving him a proper good nights

He was once again walking home from work

Every time he now walked this path he remembered him even more 

After all this is where it started

He felt someone walk up behind him

"Sorry Renjun forgive me later"

Did he miss Yangyang so much he was hearing his voice now 

Then everything went black

[•]

Renjun woke up in with the feeling of silk against his skin

Like the pajamas Yangyang had given him

He opened his eyes and looked around

Was he hallucinating now or was he in Yangyang's room

"Renjun your up"

"Yangyang? What?"

"I'm sorry... the people we went after they were waiting for you in your house... they wanted to hurt you so I knocked you out and took you here before you could go to apartment"

Renjun stopped to process what the other said 

"And why do you care"

Yangyang was completely shocked

Meanwhile Renjun felt like he could finally un-bottle all his feelings from the past week and couldn't seem to control himself 

"And why do you care? Aren't I just another game piece for you to use to take down your enemies or do you need me to help you take down another one of your enemies use me as a game piece again who knows maybe when I get drugged this time you'll just let me be"

"What no that's not it at all-"

"Is it really not huh? You didnt even say good bye after every thing we shared. All our special moments were lies weren't they fabricated so I wouldn't leave and actually completely the job"

"Renjun that's not tru-"

Renjun now had tears falling down his face if it's wasn't the reason then why

"THEN WHY YANGYANG WHY DID YOU TREAT ME SO NICELY MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I COULD TRUST YOU MADE ME FUCKING CARE FOR YOU THEN NOT EVEN BID ME A PROPER GOOD BYE WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE FOR ME IF YOU COULDNT EVEN SAY THE WORDS GOOD BYE EXPLAN THAT TO ME YOU SHARED SO MANY THINGS WITH ME WE HAD SPECIAL MOMENTS THAT SUPPOSEDLY WERENT LIES SO WHY WHY WOULD YOU JUST MAKE ME FEEL LOKE YOUR THROWING ME AWAY MAKE ME FEEL LIKE TRASH WHY YANGYANG WHY"

"BECAUSE I DIDNT WANT TO SAY GOOD BYE OKAY BECAUSE YOU MAKE ME FUCKING LOVE YOU"

This had hit them both hard

"What..."

"I couldn't give you a proper good bye because I didn't want to let go... I fell in love with you. This week was fucking hell I would wake up and miss the feeling I had when I woke up that morning with you next to me I would hear your laugh playing through my head I couldn't even stay in my own god damn room because it reminded me of you... two days that's all it took for you to take my heart and ruin me Renjun"

"Then why didn't you just ask me to stay... I fell in love with you too"

Yangyang looked up with his eyes full of hope his heart was flying at those words and his body lit up on fire

"Really... even with my life style..."

"Yes I fell for you but not because your rich, or a powerful mafia boss, but because of those stories you shared with me because of the way the slightest touch from you made me feel like my body lit up on fire... because no one has ever made me feel that way, because you make me feel like I matter..."

Yangyang lended in

"Don't hate me for this"

Before Renjun could respond he felt the other's lips on his 

He slowly melted into the kiss

It was sweet, innocent, and they could feel the pure love they had bottled up for each other through it

Slowly pulled away the stayed close foreheads pressed against each other

"Stay with me... stay here never leave... be with me"

"I'll do it all but under one condition"

"What I'll do anything to keep you with me I don't care"

"I get to call you my boyfriend"

Yangyang smiled

"Only if I get to call you my boyfriend too"

"I would love that"

They smiled leaning in and kissing each other again

Renjun pulled away

"Wait a damn minute... who changed my clothes..."

Yangyang flushed bright red

"I promise I didn't see anything or touch you inappropriately or do anything..."

Renjun also started blushing hiding his face in his hands

"Oh my god..."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's... it's fine..."

"If you say so..."

"Ugh this is awkward now... just kiss me"

Yangyang laughed before leaning in and kissing Renjun

They smiled the entire time

Some people might say they were dumb and fell in love too soon but they didn't mind

Because they had never felt this way about anyone else 

So they were gonna make they most of it and love each other for as long as they can

Or like they'll promise on their wedding days a few years later

Till death due them part

~The End~


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Heated

Genre: smut 

Warning: sexual dancing, mirror sex, punishment, seven minutes in heaven, praising kink, and a lot more

Summary: not included for fun ;)  
==============================  
3rd person's POV 

They were now on an nct 2020 live to end the promotions 

They were doing fan dares for fun

Johnny picked one out the box and read it aloud

"I dare you to spine a bottle the two who land on both sides of the bottle must dance to the chorus of Trouble Maker together okay let's do it"

The staff came in and handed the members a bottle as they all sat in a circle 

"Okay so I'll spine through bottle which ever the base points is going to dance the male part and whoever the tip lands on is the female role okay"

Everyone nodded at him 

After turning for a little the bottle base landed on Yangyang with the tip pointing towards Renjun

The members didn't know what to make of this some laughed others stayed silent 

Johnny gestured for Renjun and Yangyang got up

"Okay Renjun and Yangyang you both know the dance right?"

After both of them nodded the staff played the music

The whole thing was planned out after all

After SM had seen the uprise in 'RenYang/YangRen' NCTzen they took it as a chance to gain attention and money

Of course Renjun and Yangyang were dragged into this practically forced to do it for fan service 

However what SM employees had failed to realize is the reason so many fans were being to ship the two was the fact that they could all see how whipped they were for each other

And when you are being forced to sexy dance with a person you have a crush on it can be quite awkward for you on the inside

That's how the two felt at least doing the dance right now

Having to trail their hands down and up a person they've imagined less than pg things about when horny and awaken in the night

After all the dance required many sexually oriented movements 

Such as Yangyang running his hand up Renjun's thigh while the other ran his hand down Yangyang's chest 

They did tone down some of the moves like on the chorus Yangyang put his hand on Renjun's waist instead

But it was still their

Honestly be admired how professional the Troublemakers duo must have been to be able to comfortable do a dance like this

Once it was over everyone in the room felt relieved because the awkward sexual tension was over 

Although through live fans couldn't sense it everyone else very clearly could

[•]

Yangyang was on insta live reading comments

"What was it like when you had to do the troublemaker dance with Renjun? It was very awkward.... although I think we did a good job at pushing it aside but having to do a dance like that with your best friend with thousands of people watch is gonna be awkward isn't it"

After that a million comments started coming in such as 'sorry if you feel awkward' 'sorry if we forced you to do it' 'sorry to Renjun and you if we pushed you out of your comfort zone it was supposed to be for fun'

Yangyang smiled at how the fans seemed to care for their boundaries 

"Don't worry Renjun and I are still good friends and some of the members joked about it when the live was over so it's okay"

The fans comments had seemed to be happy that they didn't make the two uncomfortable in anyway after all they would hate to be the reason for the down fall of the new best ship

[•]

Renjun and Yangyang were hanging out 

Like best friends tend too

They were getting ready for a party they were gonna go to

"Renjun your in my room right?"

Yangyang was yelling from the kitchen because he was making box Mac n Cheese for them because god knows if there will be food at the party 

"Ya I am in your room"

They seemed like an old married couple yelling at each other from across the dorm

They were the only ones there since the others were getting decorations and shit

"Can you grab my air pods from my bed stand first drawer"

"Okay"

Of course Renjun not careful just reached out his hand from the bed and opened a random drawer

Renjun looked over and noticed he opened the second drawer once he saw what was inside he immediately closing the drawer trying not to think about it

He opened the first drawer grabbed the air pods and walked to the kitchen handing them to Yangyang

"Thanks"

Renjun was spaced out

"Renjun hello I said thanks"

Yangyang waved his hand in front of Renjun's face and that seemed to span him out of it

"Oh umm your welcome"

Before Yangyang could ask why he was spaced out but Renjun immediately went back to the room saying he needed to get dressed

One thought went through his head when he was spaced out

'He needs XL condoms'

[•]

Later at the party everyone was either drunk or tipsy Yangyang and Renjun stayed sober because they said that after everything Kun and Taeyong have to put with they needed a drink but they said there had to be at least two sober members

So they volunteered 

Of course now with everyone drunk they choose to play seven minutes in heaven

A drunk Ten smiled mischievously

He pointed his finger at Renjun and Yangyang who were sat next to each other 

"You two should play since ever since you did that dance there has been sexual tension between you two"

Everyone started agreeing as the two sighed and got up with a "fine" and "okay" being muttered since they weren't in the mood for arguing with their drunk friends 

"Since we don't have a closet big enough we can use Yangyang's room so go"

[•]

"It's been 15 minutes they forgot we were here didn't they"

"Probably I'm gonna go see what their doing"

Renjun left and came back

"Johnny and Jaehyun are playing beer pong the others are making bets on who would win"

"That explains it"

As Renjun was about to sit back down on the bed he slipped and ended up falling on the younger male in a straddling position 

Renjun could feel how the others body.... 

reacted under him

Yangyang immediately jumped away both of them saying completely different things

"Fuck sorry" "Damn you do need them"

Then they both looked at each other saying a "what" 

Renjun spoke up

"No no it's okay you can't control how your body reacts to certain things it's natural to get turned on from something like that"

"If your sure but what did you mean when you said 'damn you do need them'"

"Nothing..."

"Come on tell me"

Renjun was slowly turning red

"Tell me tell me tell me tell me"

"Fine I may or may not have opened you second drawer on accident and saw what was inside"

Yangyang was trying to remember what was in the second drawer when it came back to him

He bursted out laughing 

"You saw my condoms?"

"Hey stop I was embarrassed"

Renjun covered his face with his hands

Yangyang went close to Renjun and moved his hand off his face

He whispered into his ear which sent chills down Renjun's spine

"Why so shy did you have thoughts you weren't supposed too injunnie?"

Suddenly the playful air of the room changed and became really hot

They sat extremely close for awhile and no words were spoken 

They some how lend in closer than they already were looking each other in the eyes 

Renjun felt like he couldn't control his own hands then finding their ways to caress Yangyang's face

No one was around yet they still whispered 

"If I said yes would you hate me"

"That would be hypocritical of me wouldn't be"

Yangyang put his hands around Renjun's waist pulling him even closer

"If I kiss you you won't hate me right"

Renjun didn't respond

Instead he just kissed him

Yangyang smiled and kissed back

Cute and innocent but hands wondered and tongues found their ways into each other's mouth

Renjun was the first one to pull away panting

"I think that's the best kiss I've ever had"

Yangyang let out a slight chuckle 

"Is it now"

"A hundred percent but you still have a little problem..."

Yangyang had completely forgotten about that 

"Want me to help"

The question completely throw him off guard 

"You don't have too if you don't want too but I wouldn't mind your help..."

"Who said I don't want too I've stayed awake thinking about this but"

"But..."

"But what if the other's hear us?"

Yangyang smirked

"Are you usually loud baby boy"

Renjun looked away

"I'm waiting for an answer"

Renjun slightly nodded shyly

"Use your words"

"yes..."

Yangyang tiled Renjun's head and looked into his eyes

Renjun wanted to look away again he felt like the younger was looking through his soul

"Guess you'll just have to stay quite or else I'll punish you"

Renjun gulped 

He didn't expect him to be so dominant after all most of the time he was a soft marshmallow 

Yangyang pushing him down onto the bed

He ran his thumb across Renjun's lower lip

"You know your lips are you addictive"

He lend closer till they were a few inches apart

"I just want more of them"

"Then what are you waiting for? An invitation to kiss me"

And he did kiss him

He ran his hands up the other's shirt pulling him closer till they physically couldn't get any closer he felt the later start to tug on his hair wrapping his legs around his waist

He grained down on him causing to let out a gasp using it as a chance to push his tongue into his mouth

Renjun didn't even bother fighting back and just let him take control of the kiss feeling his tongue run over every part of his mouth not leaving an inch untouched

Renjun pulled away after not being able to breathe anymore

"Already out of breath we are just getting started"

He felt his shirt be lifted up as light kisses were trailed up his neck to his ear

"You won't be needing this or any of the other clothes you're wearing will you so how about I take them off for you"

He felt like he couldn't speak lost in a haze 

When he finally snapped out when he felt a familiar tongue run across his neck sucking and nibbling on it

He then realized he was practically naked in only his boxers well Yangyang was fully clothed

He pulled back

"We aren't doing anything more till you strip too this isn't fair"

He got a chuckle in responses as the other took his shirt off

"There happy"

Renjun switch there position so he was on top

He slowly started unbuttoning the others jeans

"I'm a bottom but that doesn't mean I'll be submissive are we clear if you don't want to do what I ask I'll do it myself"

It was now Yangyang's turn to gulp

Shit Renjun was hot when he was dominant

After his pants were off Renjun ran his hands down his chest and then stopped at the band of his boxers

"Now should I help you or myself?"

He moved his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them then pulled them out

"I'll help myself"

Renjun stripped himself of his boxers then sat back down

He looked towards Yangyang to make sure the other was looking at him

And Yangyang was so he slowly pushed one of his fingers inside himself

Pushing it in and out 

Yangyang kept watching in a haze

But something knocked him out of it

When Renjun had put in another finger he moaned.... loudly

Yangyang smirked grabbing the other's hand forcing him down onto the bed pinning both his hands above his head

"Wha-"

"We had a deal you stay quite you don't get punished you didn't stay quite so now I get to punish"

"What are you gonna do..."

"Get on your knees"

"Why..."

Yangyang leaned really close into Renjun's face

"Your gonna be a good boy and let me mouth fuck you"

Renjun nodded slowly

Fuck he promised himself he wouldn't be submissive this easily but Yangyang just spoke so dominantly what was he supposed to do

When he was on his knees he took it into his mouth without Yangyang evening having to tell him too which seemed to turn him on even more

He stated thrusting into his mouth

Renjun started hallowing his checks and sucking which only added more pleasure to the whole thing

Yangyang grabbed Renjun's hair tagging and pulling on it

"Fuck I'm gonna come"

And he did then he pulled out and looked at Renjun

"Swallow it"

Renjun did do just that 

He then felt himself being picked up and placed on the bed as Yangyang slipped into between his legs

"You were such a good boy taking you're punishment don't you agree"

"Yes I was"

"Taking me so well doing it so amazing right"

Renjun nodded

"Do you like when I telling you have good you're doing? Do you want me to shower you in compliments because you're amazing?"

"Yes..."

"Well you're doing great right now do you think you deserve a present baby? I think you do"

"Yangyang please..."

"Please what Renjun?"

"Fuck... please... fuck me"

Yangyang smirked

"Gladly"

He entered and waited for the other to adjust 

When he saw a small nod he slowly started to thrust in and out

Gradually getting faster

Yangyang tilled Renjun's head towards a mirror

"Look... look at you right now all sweaty with your hair a mess mouth open moaning as I rail you, look at how much of a slut you look like"

Renjun didn't reply

"Look at all those hickeys you know why they're there it's to show your mine. Your mine aren't you"

"Yes I'm yours"

"That's right which means only I get to see you like this no one else. I'm the only one allowed to touch you and fuck you like this"

"I'm gonna-"

"Are you gonna come baby? Then do it look into the mirror and watch yourself as you come since you can't hold it in anymore"

Renjun came and Yangyang soon after pulling out and laying down next to him both panting

"Come on take a shower and then you can go to bed"

Renjun nodded slowly tried to get up but failed

"Here let me help"

After helping Renjun to the shower Yangyang changed the bed sheets

Then went to shower after Renjun was finished

When he came back he was meet with the cute sight of the boy asleep on the bed

He smiled and got in bed next to him pulling him into his arms 

Renjun cuddled back being asleep and not aware of what he was doing

[•]

The next morning Renjun woke up when the sun was coming through the window and hitting his eyes

He cuddled closer into his 'pillow' and he felt it... laugh?

Wait why was his pillow laughing

He looked away only to realize that he was cuddling Yangyang 

In embarrassment he tucked his head into the crock of the other's neck to hide his red face

"Good morning to you too injunnie"

Renjun lifted his head and looked at Yangyang 

"Good morning"

"How are you feeling"

"Exhausted and my lower back really hurts like Jesus it feels like you blew my back out god damn"

Yangyang laughed even harder at this which caused Renjun to hit is arm lightly 

"Hey stop laughing it actually really hurts Mr. I'm a top so I feel no pain the day after"

"Okay okay"

After they had calmed down 

"So on a more serious note... what relationship do we have now? Because I would be lying if I say that I don't have feelings for you, because I do"

"And I'd be lying if I said I don't have feelings for you back"

"So..."

"So..."

"I really like you Huang Renjun..."

"And I really like you Liu Yangyang"

"So would you maybe want to be my boyfriend?"

Renjun smiled

"I'd love too"

Yangyang smiled too

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes you can kiss me"

Leaning in the shared a sweet innocent kiss unlike the one they had last night

This one was driven by purely love not lust

Pure innocent beautiful love

~The End~


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Caught Up pt.2

Genre: fluff

Trop: Mafia/Stripper AU

Summary: Yangyang supporting Renjun at work because why not <3  
===============================  
3rd person's POV 

Renjun noticed the time and got up with a sigh

"I have to go to work"

"You can always quit I'm more than okay with paying for everything you need"

"Okay we get it you can be my sugar daddy if you wanted too but I made friends at my job and we both know the club won't make as much money without me. Why don't you come and watch me"

"As much as I would love to watch we both know I would get jealous that I'm not the only one who gets to see you like that and would probably book a private room with you all night"

"I don't do private rooms I make enough money I never thought I would need too but if you visit I might let you book a private room"

"My win every other person one earth's lose but I still don't think it's the best choice for me too come I don't want get in the way of you doing your job"

"Okay then suit yourself maybe I'll just show you when I get home"

"Okay see you and who knows if I miss you too much I might just visit"

"Hope to see you there"

With a final kiss Renjun went to grab his stuff and head to work

[•]

Renjun was in the back room relaxing after dancing for almost an hour straight

One of the girls who runs the strip club came up to me

"Hey Renjun a guy asked from a private room I told him you didn't do any but he told me to give you this note

Renjun thought back to his conversation with Yangyang 

He didn't actually come did he?

"Here let me see"

Injunnie you told me to come but like I said I'm jealous :( you did so well though how do you do it so well? Anyway I ask for a private room I know you won't make money off stage tips if you take the private room you'll just get the money I paid (which you could've gotten if you just asked for it) but ya anyway if you don't wanna I love you imma wait for a reply if it's a no I'll go home see you when you get back ♡

Renjun laughed 

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute" 

The girl looked at him in confusion 

"But I thought you didn't do private rooms?"

"It's my boyfriend, I made a joke at home saying I'd let him have a private room with me if he came even though I don't do them"

"Aww that's sweet most boyfriends would be against their partners being strippers since it's looked down on"

Renjun wanted to reply with the first thing that came to his mind which was "well in my case most people don't think it's a good idea to let your boyfriend be a mafia boss but you don't see me stopping him"

[•]

"You actually came"

Yangyang looked up from where he was told to sit to see Renjun walking in

"Of course I did I would support you no matter what job you had... except if you decide to be a cop, Thats a no"

Renjun laughed and sat on Yangyang's lap

"I don't wanna be a cop, fuck the twelve"

"If you don't like cops maybe you should join me be my fellow king along side me in the the underground world"

"Thanks but I'll stick to jobs that I can do legally"

"Hey no one said what I was doing was illegal some drugs are legal and we are technically allowed to sell them like marijuana"

"What ever you say babe"

"By the way you look absolutely amazing on stage"

"Thanks it took me awhile to choreograph that"

"Anyway why is there only one chair in the room"

"You've never gotten a private room at a strip club have you?"

"Nope first times for everything"

"Well in here is where you get what we call a private dance you see that poll there sometimes dancers will be asked to dance or you see how there is only one chair the one your sitting on it's cause it's for-"

"Lap dances... right?"

"Your learning anyway for our personal room your not allowed to touch the dancers inappropriately, and dancers aren't allowed to strip fully naked, and your not allowed to ask or force a dancer to strip naked either, we aren't allowed to have sex in here, if you would like to strip yourself you are welcome too no one is stopping you but your also not allowed to strip naked, more over if you get drunk we are not responsible for taking care of you as dancers, mangers come and check up on the room every thirty minutes"

"Makes sense I see why you wouldn't wanna work a private room I can imagine that not everyone follows those rules"

"Spot on anyway why'd you come"

"I was board and lonely without you I don't know how I survived years with out you by my side"

"Your a big baby you know that I'm scared of what would happen if I left home alone for more then two hours"

"I would destroy the world to get next to you and not have a single second thought love"

"And I don't doubt that which is the scary part anyway let's go home my body is score"

"Don't you still have to work"

"I made enough money I can clock out early"

"Okay let's go"

As they where walking out a co-dancer walked up to Renjun

"Hey I see your about to leave but do you have any lotion"

Renjun reached into his bag

"Here there is only a little left so have the whole thing"

"Thanks"

He lend in and whispered to Renjun

"Is that your boyfriend Soojin said you had damn his hot and paid for a private room you got a sugar daddy bitch where'd you find him and how do I get one"

Renjun laughed

"Get lucky I don't know? Anyway bye"

"Bye see you next Saturday"

"See you Saturday"

[•]

"I'm gonna have a bath"

"Okay"

"Wanna join me we can drink wine and talk"

"Sure love I'll grab the wine"

"I'll be in the bath"

Renjun was sitting watching the bath bomb fizz and the rose petals move around 

Yangyang came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses 

"Welcome back"

Yangyang sat down in the bath

"Thank you here's your glass of wine"

"Thank you"

"I just had to go to the kitchen and grab-"

"No I mean thank you for being supportive of my job many people don't approve"

"Hey you support me running a literally mafia I think dancing in revealing clothing is probably better and safer"

Renjun smiled and gave him a kiss

"I love you"

"I love you too"

~The End~


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Burn Oceans

Genre: Prose

Trop: Royal AU

Summary: Yangyang is destined to be the most powerful king yet also the on who shall go mad  
===============================  
3rd person's POV

2005

The king was now getting a reading for his young son

"Your son he will be a great king... perhaps the greatest of all time... yet"

"Yet? What is it?"

"He will lose his mind two years into being king... go mad raining absolutely hell and destruction on the kingdom, once he regains his sanity he will once again go back to being a great king, along side him someone who will help making the kingdom greater than before"

"Is there anyway from stopping him from going mad"

"It might be made from the lonely road of being king... maybe give him a friend, it is unclear sir"

"Very well"

[•]

"Yangyang come here"

The small boy walked up to his father to see a boy around his age next to him

"Who is this"

"Yangyang this is your new friend Renjun"

The small boy was immediately filled with excitement he hadn't had a friend before this

"Hello Renjun"

Yangyang thought the other boy may not be the type to talk a lot since he just waved shyly

But it was fine since a few hours later he would soon open up

[•]

It was now night time and Renjun kept turning in the big bed 

Yangyang had noticed as they had shared a room now 

Yangyang walked over to the other is bed teddy bear in hand

"Injunnie why can't you sleep?"

"Don't make fun on me"

"I promise I would never make fun of you you are my only friend"

"I'm scared of the dark... my mom usually had a nightlight or she hugged me to sleep"

"I don't think anyone is awake to get a nightlight for us injunnie but I'll hug you"

The small boy set down his teddy bear and climb into the bed hugging the older

"Thank you Yangie"

2015

Renjun was reading in their room when Yangyang came

"Tell me Renjun do you believe in the prophecy"

Renjun closed his book and put it aside 

"I believe you will be a great king as you already show signs of being grand"

"Do you believe I will go insane, lose my mind"

Renjun stood up and walked over to him

"I believe that you are strong"

He caressed Yangyang's face

"Yet there is no telling what will happen but I know you will be glorious"

Yangyang had put his hand on top of the hand Renjun been using to caress his face

"I believe that you will stop me from going mad do you believe that also"

"I believe in you and if that is what you believe than I shall trust you"

Year 2017

The two were talking when Yangyang choose to bring up a topic

"Next year I shall be king"

"I'm aware, why do you bring it up"

"How will you treat me after I am king, will you still treat me the same"

"I will treat you no different you have and always will be a king in my eyes"

"Am I nothing more than your king Renjun"

"We are whatever you wish for us to be if you wish for me to only see you as a king I will, I have considered us friends for many years now, I would not mind any title of your choosing"

"Lovers"

"Pardon..."

"You said that I may choose any title of I wish, I have chosen that we shall be lovers, do you not like the title Renjun"

"No the title is perfectly fine, I'm honored to be your lover"

"As am I my injunnie"

2018

Renjun watched from the crowd of people as Yangyang walked up the grand steps draped in a red mantle, wearing a black suit, a crown shining about his head

Later on when the sermon was over a guard had told him that he had been called to the throne room

He walked inside to see Yangyang sitting on the throne one leg over the other 

"You have come"

"What did you request me for"

"Haven't you forgotten something? A phrase told to someone on a day like this"

Renjun had tried to think

What does one say on another is crowning ceremony

Then he remembered 

"Happy birthday my king it slipped my mind thinking about how you've been crowned" 

"All is forgiven love"

2019

Yangyang and Renjun were laying in bed talking

"Renjun it's only a year away"

"I know my king but there is no telling it might be proven false"

"But what if it's not Renjun"

"Then I shall be by your side even in your madness"

"Do you promise that my love"

"I promise that even if you push me away and lose your mind I will be by your side till you are sane again my king"

Yangyang took Renjun's hand that he was holding and kissed his palm

Renjun will keep him sane by staying by his side

Or will he

2020

The prophecy had come true

Yangyang had gone insane 

But Renjun was not by his side

That had been the whole reason he lost his mind

Renjun had gone missing 

He has been for a month now

Yangyang has gone crazy looking for him

"Your highness he is no where to be found why don't you give u-"

"Be quite you will not stop searching till he is found who's fault is it he is missing all of you your jobs are to keep the castle and everyone in it safe is it not so now tell me how you let people come and take him"

The all kept their heads down

"Keep looking for him use every weapon at our disposal if you must"

Although everyone in the castle had known what was happening the kingdom was in pure fear

The king had gone like the prophecy said they were waiting for the hell that was rumored to arrive next 

And why was the king mad was another rumor

Everyone was shocked of the rumor of all this insanity 

A lover of whom no one knew

[•]

"Sir he has been found the nurses are checking to see if he has any wounds"

"Where is he?"

"He is in your shared room sir"

Yangyang immediately went to the room and slammed the room door open

"Renjun?"

The other looked up from the bed 

He had a bandage where his check bone would be and one wrapped around his arm another around his ankle 

The nurses had dismissed themselves after all they had already checked up with Renjun

"Yangyang I thought I would never see you again"

A tear softly slid down his check

"I would've never let you go that easily, I would've looked for you till the day I died, I would burn an ocean to find you"

"I love you I will never leave your side again I love you my king"

"I love you too"

~The End~


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Always here to help

Genre: fluff

Trop: abo

Summary: Having a rut doesn't always have to lead to sex  
==============================  
3rd person's POV 

Renjun came back home after going out with his friends only for the whole house to smell like pheromones

He thought for a second then realized 

Shit he thought Yangyang's rut was supposed to start next month

He went to room and found that the door was locked

"Yangyang it's me... let me in please"

"Renjun I'm in my rut you shouldn't be near me"

"Do you ever leave my side when I'm going through a heat"

"No..."

"Then why do you want me to leave you when I know you're probably going through some sort of pain"

"Because this is different when you're in heat there is no chance of us hurting each other... if I given in to the pressure of my inner alpha I could hurt you"

"But I know you won't"

"How do you"

"Because you haven't ever given in because you're stronger than that... I trust you"

He got no response 

He waited but started to get impatient 

"Yangyang open the fucking door or I'll bust it open myself"

He heard the door unlock and immediately entered the room 

He was engulfed in a hug the minute he walked in 

Renjun watched as the other snuggled into the crock of his neck near were his mate mark was

"Does it hurt anywhere"

He could feel Yangyang shake his head no 

"Are you hungry baby"

Again he shock his head no

"Are you tried prince"

This time he felt a head nod yes 

"Do you wanna take a nap"

"And I wanna cuddle"

Renjun smiled softly

To think Yangyang really thought he would hurt him when he is just this big bundle of fluffiness right now

"We can cuddle"

[•]

Renjun was trying to get up to make food

But Yangyang just pulled him in closer

"Come on I need to make food"

"No you agreed to cuddling we can eat later"

"We took a three hour nap we have to eat something"

"I'll get up on one condition"

"What is it"

"Give me a kiss"

Renjun lend down and gave him a peck to which Yangyang frowned

"That's not a kiss"

Renjun jokingly rolled his eyes giving the other a 'proper actual kiss'

Yangyang smiled and got up

Renjun knew that most alphas when in rut usually wanna have sex so they become all tuff and dominant 

But Yangyang was acting like a big baby you'd never even tell his going through a rut much less that he is an alpha

"Come on I'm craving ramen"

"Okay"

[•]

They were eating ramen and watching rewatching the 'To All the Boys I've Loved Before' movies since the third one is coming out soon

"Petter is shut for that"

"Ya kinda a shity thing to do"

"You'd never do that to me"

"Of course I wouldn't"

"You better not"

Yangyang laughed at the other is look 

Then he just kissed him out of no where

When he pulled away Renjun looked at him confused

"What was that for"

"A thank you because you've been sweet and helping me all day"

Renjun was about to say something when he was attacked with a hug 

He shock his head and smiled 

Rut or no rut his boyfriend was a big clingy marshmallow and he was okay with that

~The End~


	28. Chapter 28

Genre: fluff

Trop: high school/friends to lovers au

Summary: Yangyang got a lot of shit as student council president and Renjun wasn't about to watch it happen   
==============================  
3rd person's POV 

Yangyang was one of those people Renjun held close to his heart

Much closer to his heart than he had the confidence to admit to the other

They have been friends since forever

Well technically since they were four and meet in kindergarten

But Renjun being caught up in his own feelings seemed to not notice Yangyang's feelings

The way he would steal glances at Renjun when he wasn't looking 

The way he would be a little more touchy towards Renjun then anyone else 

The way he would "jokingly" say 'thanks bae' whenever Renjun did anything sweet

The way he would always praise and compliment him 

Right now it seemed like everyone was against Yangyang 

As they sat eating together comments kept being made

It all started around a week ago when Yangyang was chosen as student body president instead of Rose

He didn't even want to be chosen but the teachers thought it would be best since he is one of the top students and participates in school activities regularly claiming he is a perfect example for other students 

Yangyang being the kind hearted person he is couldn't bring himself to say no to the teachers who looked at him with hopefully eyes when they asked

That brings him here now where he is sat at the cafeteria with Renjun eating with people whispering

"Teachers pet"

"Honestly Rose would've been better"

"He is supposed to plan our prom it's gonna be a total mess"

Renjun was honestly fed up with it 

"Can y'all like I don't know shut the fuck up like it's not his fault y'all are dumbasses and failing maybe and hey Rose maybe if you put in as much time studying as you do shit talking or even half as much time studying instead of hoeing around at parties you would've been chosen stop acting like he can't fucking hear you and talking negative about him when his not there in fact just stop talking about him I don't wanna hear his name out of one of y'all mouthes in fact I really wish I didn't have to breathe the same air as some of you because it makes me feel like I'm getting dumber by the second"

Everyone went quite

Renjun rolled his eyes and looked at Yangyang 

"Wanna go to library"

"Sure"

[•]

The two were now quietly sat in the library together

"Thanks"

Renjun looked up from his book and gives Yangyang a confused look

"For what"

"For standing up with me"

"Your too soft you wouldn't hurt a fly that's you problem you could've easily put them all in their places if you just had the heart"

"Ya but it was still nice of you to do that"

"It was nothing"

"Well it wasn't nothing to me... it actually meant a lot it's one of the sweetest things anyone has done for me in awhile"

"Of course any time... I have to get to class see you later"

"See you later"

[•]

It's like ever since that happened the two became aware of each other

Too aware of each other

Hyper aware 

Renjun was now in the library after school

Usually they would meet up but he just needed a break for a minute away from the other

It's like all his thoughts were of him and it was affecting him a lot

Just then the person whom he was trying to get away from for a moment sat in front of him

"Hey Renjun I have to tell you something"

Something?

What's something?

Did the other realize Renjun's feelings towards him

For some reason Renjun's head spiraled into the worst possibilities

From Yangyang nicely rejecting him and them still being friends but not as close 

To Yangyang hating him for it there friendship ending 

"Renjun... hello"

He snapped out of it and the younger male waving his in front if his face

"Huh? Oh yes what do you have to tell me"

"Well you know I have to plan prom and while I was planning it I realized I would have no one to go with so umm... what I trying to say... or more of ask is would you like umm... ugh why am I being so awkward okay please don't let this affect our friendship if the answer is no but like... would you go to prom with me? And I don't mean in the way friends go together when they don't have dates I mean in the way couples go together... I know it may seem out of the blue but I have actually liked for awhile so... if the answer is no that's completely fine I totally ge-"

"You ramble too much... I'd like to go to prom with you"

Yangyang had seemed shocked 

"Wait like really? Like as a couple..."

"Yes like a couple... I actually have feelings for you too..."

"So..."

"So..."

"Are we like a couple now?"

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes? No? Not exactly but I'd like for you to be my boyfriend... I mean like... would you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes I'll be your boyfriend... will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"Then we are a couple now..."

"Guess we are... do we like kiss now?"

"I think we do..."

The two of them awkwardly lend in then Renjun started giggling causing Yangyang to start laughing too

"Why are we being so awkward I mean we are officially dating now and we are being awkward about a kiss"

"I don't know... okay let's try again"

This time they did actually kiss 

It felt like they both hoped it would

It felt nice like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders

It felt like true love

~The End~


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Forever Together 

Genre: angst

⚠️Trigger warnings Mentions of death and suicide⚠️

Summary: Renjun was desperate and just wanted to bring Yangyang back  
============================  
3rd person's POV 

Renjun was a powerful mage 

The strongest of them all

He knew this because he was the one to end the great mage war

The one that took the life of his lover

There is not a day he doesn't think of the memory 

His beautiful love whom he would wake up next to every morning 

Who would hold him to sleep or when he was scared

Whom he was supposed to marry before the war took that away

His lover kissing him one last time saying an 'I love you' then his once lively eyes turning dull 

Renjun couldn't control his emotions letting it affect his magic wiping out almost every mage in existence when his emotions created a bomb of negative energy 

Now as the most powerful mage and one of the only ones left what does he do

He is slowly committing suicide and he knows it

He is using up all his magic energy and once a mage is magic energy is gone

So are they

But he didn't care 

All the wanted was his lover back

Even if he was dead he wants Yangyang to live on

He needs Yangyang to live on

He has tried every spell

Every enchantment 

Every potion

Everything

But he came across one spell

It has never been tried 

The plants are supposed to give their life force to revive said person

Renjun knew that a spell not tried was dangerous 

But he was willing to risk it

If the spell went wrong it would take the last of his magic energy 

But he was still willing to do it

Self suicide to see his lover alive

That was what the greatest mage had come too

Standing in front of his lover is body he picked up the others hand

Slipping a ring on

What was supposed to be their wedding ring 

"My prince I slipped the ring on your finger it's the way I imagined it going you didn't even get to slip mine on I had to do it myself but it's okay today might be my final attempt at bringing you back hopefully it will work if it doesn't then I'll meet you in the after life I'll get to see you in a halo with bring white wings being the angel I know you are my prince"

Placing a final kiss on the others lips

"I love you and forever will"

Closing the glass coffin he slowly started the spell

It didn't succeed 

The spell had taken Renjun

His soul and body had now become one the plants

His energy and soul in them

Over thousands of years Yangyang's body didn't rot staying the same in the forest

On the outside of the forest there where thorns and poisonous plants rendering anyone who dared to try entire dead

However around the glass coffin where beautiful flowers 

In the centaur a rose

The only rose amongst all the other flowers

Beautiful and blood red 

However the strangest thing about this rose was that in the stem of it was a ring

The wedding ring

Even with their souls separate by death

The lovers where still forever together 

~The End~


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Nothing 

Genre: angst 

Trop: sick lover

⚠️Warning sad death and suicide⚠️ 

Summary: When he lost Renjun he lost himself  
==============================  
3rd person's POV 

"You have Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease other wise known as COPD this disease always leads to eventually death that we can usually push back a couple years but I'm sorry you've been diagnosed to late for us to help"

Renjun looked down

"How much longer do I have to live"

"Around one or two months"

"I understand"

[•]

"Renjun your back how was the doctors appointment"

Renjun smiled as if he wasn't told that his life would end soon

"It went well I'm healthy remember that bucket list we made of stuff for us to do years ago"

"Of course I do we have five things left to do on the list"

"Let's finish them all like a challenge let's see if we can do it all in a month"

"Just a month"

"Ya it's summer so we have plenty of time"

[•]

They did everything on the list

Went Paris for a romantic weekend

Went to Disney Land

Started a garden

Got cute matching tattoos

Swam with dolphins

All of it

Right now they were watching a movie when Renjun started coughing 

"Renjun are you okay"

"I'm fine"

"No your not we're going to the hospital right now tell me what happening"

"Yangyang would you hate me if I told you I was dying"

"Wh-what no no your not"

"Tomorrow was supposed to be my last day but I guess they miscalculated"

They were now both in tears

"What are you talking about Renjun no ones gonna die no we are gonna make it through"

"I love you"

Renjun looked in pain and with honest

Yangyang wondered 

Would it be selfish to ask him to push through the pain 

Hold on longer

Stay with him

"I love you too... don't leave me"

"It out my hands my prince"

Renjun gave him one last kiss before fading away

Yangyang held Renjun in his arms

"Renjun wake up wake up say you love me again kiss me again do something... please anything"

"Renjun it can't be over... you can't leave me"

"Get up... please get up"

No matter how much he pleaded and begged he knew it wouldn't work 

Renjun was gone

He tried to muffle his sobs

He knew if anyone heard and came they would eventually take his Renjun away

It he was ready to let go yet

[•]

Two weeks later was Renjun's funeral 

At the funeral he barely managed to act strong and not cry but the minute he got home it was a different story

He's been drinking almost every night now to try and forget getting drunk only to wake up another morning realizing Renjun still isn't by his side

Realizing it's not all a bad dream

Right now as he was in the bath tub he dipped his head under the water

Memories of their happiness together flashing through his mind

He felt his lungs start to burn

He wonder is this what Renjun felt like when he was sick with COPD

Or did the pain feel different

The burning increasing was it like what Renjun felt when his pain increased

He didn't know if what he had felt was what Renjun felt but eventually everything went black

He didn't feel the pain anymore

He didn't feel lost anymore

He didn't feel anything

He felt nothing

He became nothing

~The End~


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Six Months

Genre: fluff

Trop: soulmate tattoos

Summary: They didn't realize they were soulmates till Yangyang was in an about airport flying hours away for six months  
===============================  
3rd person's POV

"I can't believe your leaving me here for six months Yangyang"

"Come on it's just six months that's it you'll barely even notice I'm gone and we'll face time everyday"

"It might be whatever but to me it's six months without my best friend"

"You're acting like this is some kind of one sided friendship I'm also going six months with out my best friend"

"Are you sure you have to go to Germany"

"Yes I'm sure Renjun"

"Fine if you're so sure"

The two roommates were packing Yangyang's bags for his flight tomorrow 

That's right Yangyang put it off till the night before to start packing

[•]

Renjun was passing Yangyang his bag at the airport when Yangyang noticed his tattoo

"Renjun is that your soulmate tattoo or just one you randomly got"

Renjun looked down at hand

"Oh that's my soulmate tattoo why?"

Yangyang lifted his shirt sleeve to right above his elbow and near it on his inner arm side was the same tattoo

"But that would me-"

Renjun was cut off by a flight call

For Yangyang's flight

Before Renjun could say anything Yangyang kissed him

"Been wanting to do that since I meet you but didn't know it was because you were my soulmate wait for me"

Renjun didn't even get to answer with Yangyang having to rush to his flight and still being in pure shock at the kiss

He reached his hand up towards his lips

They actually kissed

[•]

It was almost midnight and Renjun got a face time call from Yangyang 

"Hey... I just landed and am in a taxi right now what are you doing?"

"I was about to go to bed but how was the flight"

"Tiring I think I'm gonna crash the minute I get to a bed"

"That's a good idea..."

"So are we gonna talk about it..."

"I think we should just act like we're not soulmates till you get back we are just Renjun and Yangyang best friends that's it because it'll much harder to talk about it and really process it over face time"

"Makes sense okay then in six months we will be Renjun and Yangyang soulmates"

"Okay in six months we will be Renjun and Yangyang soulmates"

[•]

Renjun took a deep breath waiting for Yangyang 

He was getting back today

Renjun was a little scared

I mean he obviously loved the fact that Yangyang was his soulmate because he loved him

But at the same time nothing can prepare you for the shock that comes with finding a soulmate

Renjun now saw Yangyang walking towards him

"I haven't seen you in like six months"

Ya how are you? Was your flight okay"

"A little jet lagged but overall hungry"

"Let's go an eat then"

[•]

Arriving back at their apartment they decided to just have hot pot

"So how was Germany"

"Nice I meet up with some old friends hang out with my family"

"That's nice"

After awhile of silence Yangyang finally spoke up breaking it

"Are we gonna keep avoiding the topic and being awkward or are we gonna talk about it"

"Look it's not like I don't want to be your soulmate I do in fact I love that your my soulmate it's just it happened so fast and I didn't have time to process it and I could properly process it with you in a different country"

"It's okay I completely get that..."

"So we're soulmates... meant to end up together..."

"Supposed to complete each other like a puzzle"

"Ugh everything was so much simpler when you were my best friend who I had a crush on but couldn't be with"

"Well we can now be together... Renjun let's go on a date tomorrow..."

"Okay... that sounds nice.."

"Great"

"Good"

"I'm gonna go unpack now"

"You go do that"

"I will but first..."

Yangyang gave Renjun another kiss

"There... now I'll go unpack"

"Ya... now you go unpack..."

The two boys ended up laughing at how awkward they were being

And Yangyang did actually go and unpack will Renjun setup a movie for them to watch

They ended up falling asleep on the couch cuddling by the end of the night

They had now accepted the fact they were soulmates

And it only took two kisses, awkward conversation, one of them being in a different country, and six months for it to happen

~The End~


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Soulmate

Genre: smut/fluff /slight angst (if you wanna skip the smut look for the ✨ emoji it signals the start and end of the smut)

Trop: enemies to lovers/soulmate au

Summary: Yangyang has been waiting to get for what felt like forever to see the name of his soulmate beautiful tattooed on his body but what happens when his happiness is crushed at the person's name  
==============================  
3rd person's POV 

Yangyang was feeling like he could fly today

At midnight when it officially becomes his birthday 

Almost everyone in their grade had now had a soulmate or talked about their soulmate trying to find them

But Renjun

He had his birthday months ago and didn't share who his soulmate was

A rumor went around he didn't have one

But Yangyang didn't give a fuck

Why should he

He hated Renjun with a burning passion 

He and Renjun have had the same classes since middle school even ended up going to the same college with similar music majors you'd think they'd be friends

Quite the opposite he and Renjun always tied for best student and he hated it

When ever Yangyang felt proud of himself for getting top student he would see Renjun's name right next to his 

It always made him feel like he wasn't doing enough and had to work harder

Also Renjun had always seemed to be everywhere he was

He hated it

But he wasn't gonna focus on this today 

No today he was gonna focus on the fact that his soulmates name is gonna tattooed onto him and he'll finally know who he is meant to be with

[•]

It was 10 minutes before midnight 11:50 pm to be exact and Yangyang started feeling a burning on the right side of his hip

He held the spot in pain 

Then once the clock struck 12 am the burning stopped

When he went to look at the tattoo 

His entire world came crashing down when he read it

Huang Renjun  
March 23 2000

No

This isn't happening 

He refused to believe the person he fought for years was the person he was supposed to spend the rest of his life in love with

[•]

Renjun has been waiting for three days

On top of the seven months he also waited

He couldn't take it anymore

After the last class (which the shared) he went to comfort Yangyang 

He walked after Yangyang 

Who seemed to notice and speed up

They ended up running to Yangyang's dorm 

And Yangyang was about to slam the door closed he managed to get in

"Why are you following me"

"Why are you avoiding me... it's past your birthday I should fucking know it's tattooed into my skin and my name and birthdate should be in yours so why are you avoiding me"

"Because I don't fucking want your name and birthdate on me can't you take the god damn hint I dislike you I fucking hate you ever since middle school all you've ever done is steal my spotlight you'd act better than me for fucks sake I graduated high school finally happy I got to get away from you then a day where I finally become 21 an adult and can do whatever shit I want and find my soulmate you ruin that too and if you really fucking cared about being soulmates you would've told me when you found out"

Yangyang didn't notice how much his words hurt Renjun til he finished talked and noticed the tears

"I didn't tell you we we're soulmates because when I went too I heard you tell Xiaojun how excited you are to find out on your birthday so I thought I would ruin it if I told you so I kept it to myself fun tip for when you wanna avoid me if you avoid your soulmate for more than 6 days your tattoo starts to burn like the day you first got it it burns for ten minutes before midnight every night and you know what screw me for thinking we could actually be soulmates because apparently you fucking hate me because I tried so hard since middle school to get the attention of the guy I hate a crush and when I get to college your there but I've already given up on all hopes of you being my soulmate and continue on with my life only to find out you are my soulmate giving me hope and now I've had to hear my soulmate tell me how much he fucking hates me do you know how much that hurts you know what I hate you I fucking despise you I hate that your my soulmate I hate that I have your name on my skin I hate that my names on your skin I hate everything to do with you I FUCKING HATE YOU"

Yangyang finally understood just how much it hurt to have your soulmate say they hate you

It felt like a part of you was being shattered to pieces

He couldn't even process the fact that Renjun walked away

He just fucked everything up

[•]

Renjun was right

As of now Yangyang was sat on his bed his soulmate tattoo burning

It has been for the past two nights

It's his fault this is happening 

And the worst part is knowing that not only is this happening to Renjun also now but it's been happening for months 

He put up with all this pain and then Yangyang just broke his chance with his soulmate disregarding all that pain

He was absolutely shit

He deserves this pain he realized that

But he knowing that Renjun was going through the same pain as him because of him

It was ripping him apart inside

What's worst is that it took Renjun telling Yangyang that he hated him for Yangyang to realize that maybe when he wasn't feeling was hate for the older 2000 liner

Maybe all the glances he stole at him weren't of jealousy 

Maybe all the times he wanted to be better and prove to Renjun that he was great wasn't to spite him 

Maybe when he constantly ranted to his friends about how much he hated how perfect Renjun acted with his perfect smile, perfect laugh, perfect voice, and just how perfect everything was about the other it wasn't out of loathing of him

But now their chances of being together were probably slim to none

And it was all his fucking fault

[•]

Yangyang was honestly a little pissed off 

Why you may ask

Because Haechan kept fucking clinging to his soulmate like doesn't Haechan have his own to cling onto

It was after class and Yangyang went to talk to Renjun

Renjun immediately started walking faster

This time it ended with Yangyang running down the hallway after Renjun 

"What the fuck do you want? Wanna tell me you have me again?"

"Look I'm sorry, we never hangout together as soulmates but I miss you... please let me make it up to you"

Renjun's eyes soften 

He could hear Haechan's voice yelling at him about how Yangyang's shit for treating Renjun like that

But at the same time they were soulmates 

One way or another they were fated to be together so no matter how much they fought or argued they would still come back to each other

Renjun opened the door

"Let's talk..."

Yangyang followed after Renjun into the apartment 

"You can sit on the couch"

"Thank you"

"I'll be back in a second I'm gonna change"

"Okay..."

After a few minutes Renjun came back in a air of shorts and an oversized shirt

Yangyang noticed the back ink picking through from the shorts when Renjun walked

That must be were his soulmate tattoo is

"Tea?"

"That sounds nice"

Yangyang watched Renjun make the tea and then came over after awhile placing it down on the table

The both awkwardly sat there for awhile before Yangyang cleared his throat speaking

"So your soulmate tattoo it's on your inner thigh?"

"Oh... ya it is... wanna see it?"

"If that's okay..."

"It's okay..."

Renjun lifted his shorts just barely enough so that the other could see the tattoo

And surely enough it was his name there

Liu Yangyang   
October 10 2000

He reached over and then pulled away 

"You... you can touch it if you want"

Yangyang hesitantly he touched the soulmate tattoo 

Tracing his fingers along every letter and number slowly

Then pulling his hand away looking away awkwardly 

Renjun bite his lip

"Can I see your soulmate tattoo"

"Oh ya... sure"

Yangyang lightly lifted his shirt up and tugged the right side on his jeans down just enough for the tattoo on his hip to show

Renjun ran his hand across it before fake coughing and looking away

They went back to sitting in silence drinking their tea looking at every where but each other

"I'm sorry"

Renjun looked at Yangyang and listened to him

"I'm sorry for everything, sorry I realized my feelings too late, sorry I said I hated you, sorry I put you through all that pain, I'm sorry I'm a fucking idiot, I'm sorry"

"I want to say I forgive you... I want to tell you I get it and it didn't hurt me that much, I want us to work it out... but it did hurt and it is too soon for me to heal, I need space... a week, then maybe when I'm finally ready to accept your apology I'll accept it... we can be soulmates"

"Okay... a week then we can talk again, and if you aren't to forgive my apology then we can ignore the soulmate thing act like friends till you are ready or you could just ignore me longer I get it I'll wait for you soulmate... I'll get going now"

Renjun watched as his soulmate walked out a part of him screaming at him to just forgive Yangyang already the other part telling him he shouldn't rush his emotions he should wait till he is ready

So he was gonna wait till he was ready

[•]

Renjun got home to his dorm to find another bouquet at his door

Today was the seventh day since they talked meaning tomorrow would be a new week

And every single day Renjun's found a different five flower bouquet 

At first he thought the other was just picking random flowers but then after Jaemin pointed out that the argument he chose to google them

And they did have meanings 

Day 1 :

Acacia (blossom) - Concealed love

Ambrosia - Your love is reciprocated 

Arbutus - Thee only do I love

Azalea - Take care of yourself for me

Bittersweet - Truth

Day 2 :

Red Carnation - My heart aches for you

Yellow Carnations - Pure Love

Stripped Carnations - Wish I could be with you

Red Chrysanthemum - I love you

Daffodil - The sun always shines when I'm with you

Day 3:

Pink Camellia - Longing for you

Red Camellia - You're the flame in my heart 

While Camellia - You're adorable 

Daisy - Loyal Love

Fern (Maidenhair) - Secret bond of love

Day 4:

Primrose (evening) - I can't live without you

Pink Rose - Please believe me

Single Full Bloom Rose - I still love you

Purple Hyacinth - Forgive me

Orange Blossom - Eternal Love

Day 5: 

Jonquil - Love me back

White Lily - It's heavenly to be with you

Thornless Rose - Love at first sight 

Rosebud - Beauty and You

Moss Rosebud - Confession of love

Day 6:

Stock - You'll away be beautiful to me

Yellow Tulip - There's sunshine in your smile

Variegated Tulip - Beautiful eyes

Blue Violet - I'll always be there

Magenta Zinnia - Lasting affection 

Day 7:

Red Rose - Passion and romance 

Tulip - Perfection and royalty 

Carnation - Fascination

Orchid - Refinement

Peony - Beauty and Elegance

Renjun picked them up and put them with the other flowers

He made a little garden and was watering them regularly 

They were beautiful flowers with beautiful meanings gifted to him by someone beautiful 

He couldn't help but want to take care of them 

[•]

Yangyang found himself in front of Renjun's fort taking a deep breath knocking 

Renjun opened the door

They stood there for a second till Renjun opened the door enough for Yangyang to come inside

"Hi... come in"

"Hey... it's been awhile"

"Ya... a whole week"

Yangyang saw the mini garden while walking to the living room

"You got the flowers... and kept them..."

"Oh I did they were very pretty thank you..."

"Oh no need to say thank you..."

They sat down in a thick tense silence

You could probably cut the air in the room with a knife 

"So... I was thinking and I took time and I forgive you... but I think we should also start very slow we barely know each other personally ..."

"That sounds nice... we should get to know each other"

That's how they ended up talk for the rest of the day

Turns out they actually got along pretty amazingly 

[•]

It's been a month since it all happened

"I can't go they will hate me"

"Yes you can come and no they won't hate you"

Renjun was now trying to (literally) drag Yangyang out after he promised his friends they could meet his soulmate

"They are gonna hate me after what I put you through I would hate you"

"Yangyang if you never talk to them they are never gonna get to forgive you like I did"

"Renjun I don't want too"

"Stop being a baby look at me okay look at me"

Yangyang looked at Renjun 

"How did you get me to forgive you"

"Sent you flowers..."

"Other than that"

"Said I was sorry..."

"Okay what else"

"I talked to you..."

"Exactly so you have to do the same charm you used on me and they'll forgive you"

"Fine"

"Great they will be here..."

Just then the door bell rang 

"They are here now THE DOOR'S OPEN COME IN"

Just then five other people walked in

Renjun smack Yangyang's arm

"Get up and greet them"

Yangyang stood up

The first one that came up to him had black hair and was holding hands bringing along a guy that looked like a puppy 

"So you're Yangyang... huh to think you had the nerve to break Renjun's heart but that's in the past right?"

Yangyang looked nervous and faked laughed along with the guy 

"Jaemin did you really have to bring that up when you just walked in"

"Either I was gonna do it or Haechan you choose"

"Anyway everyone this is Yangyang, Yangyang this is everyone"

Yangyang awkwardly waved 

They sat down and talked for awhile till Renjun went to make tea Yangyang wanted to go help and Renjun told him to stay and talk to the others more

Haechan was the first one to speak up

"Do you really love Renjun? And I mean actually love now just playing along because you're soulmates"

"I actually love Renjun I wouldn't play with his feelings and honestly I really want to get along with you guys for him but if you don't wanna get along then I really don't give a fuck because I already messed up with him once and let him go like a goddamn idiot and I'm not doing it again"

"Can we talk for a second? Like privately?"

"Sure..."

Yangyang followed Haechan to the balcony 

"Let's get this straight I hated you with all I am because you got to be Renjun's soulmate and you fucking broke his heart first chance you got did you know I fooled myself into having a crush on him at one point... I thought we would be soulmates it made so much sense... but then your name was the one tattooed onto his skin not mine that made me hate you immediately what made me hate you more is breaking his heart I may not have a crush on Renjun like I used to but his still my best friend so you better treat him like he is a king or even greater do you hear me"

"Firstly I don't give a fuck about what you think of me you could tell me you hate me all you want and treat me like shit that isn't gonna keep me away from Renjun second I love him so I'm show it to him if he wants the whole world then I'll try to give it to him"

"You pass"

"What?"

"You pass the test you can date him"

"I didn't need your approval to date my soulmate"

"But you have it so take it unless you want me to take it back"

"It's whatever out of curiosity who did your soulmate end up being"

"Some guy named Mark Lee"

"Wait is his birthday August 2nd?"

"Yes why... and how do you know?"

"I know him... would like me to set you guys up...?"

"That'd be nice..."

"Sure I'll call him later"

As Yangyang was about to leave Haechan spoke up a last sentence 

"Hey... I'm sorry for giving you a lot of shit... you're not that bad of a guy you know..."

"Thanks you aren't that bad yourself"

[•]

Yangyang was sat on the couch thinking after Renjun's friends left

"What are you so hard in thinking about"

"Why I can tell your friends how much I love you but I can't say I love you to you... when I love you"

"Yangyang you just said it"

"What... what did I just say"

"You just said if you said I love you"

"I love you too"

Renjun blushed slowly at the realization it was a way of tricking him into saying I love you 

"If you wanted me to tell you I love you you could've just asked no need to trick me..."

"But it's cuter when you get blush-y after realizing... but I guess you would've gotten all blush-y if I just asked you"

"Would not have gotten all blush-y if you asked I don't get blush-y"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Renjun I love you will you please say I love you back?"

Just then Renjun hide his face behind his hands not wanting to give Yangyang the satisfaction of seeing he was right

"Why are you hiding your face..."

Yangyang pulled Renjun's hands away from his face then looked into his eyes 

"You're really pretty when you blush... but you're also just pretty naturally..."

Renjun didn't know how to respond especially when the other was speaking to him so gently 

"Your really pretty eyes... and your really pretty smile... you're just so pretty... you're more than pretty you're beautiful maybe even more I don't think there is a word to describe it"

Renjun was now bright red

He slowly pushed away Yangyang's hand of his face sitting up and looking away shyly

"You shouldn't over exaggerate..."

"But I'm telling the truth... and anyone else who says otherwise is blind"

"Well... you're really pretty too... like really really pretty..."

"Then we'd make pretty kids"

Yangyang was hit with a pillow

"Stop I don't like it when you're like this it makes my heart all mushy and my stomach have butterflies..."

"You have that effect on me whenever you're near me because I just love you so much"

"I said stop..."

"But I want to make you feel the way you make me feel..."

Renjun held his breath when the two of them were suddenly really close

"Renjun I love you... I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I fucking love you I'll scream it off the top of my lungs if I have to I love you"

"I love you too... I love you I love you I love you I love you I'm in fucking love with you"

"Can I kiss you..."

"Yes..."

Slowly he leaned down till their lips meet and it felt like all those I love you's were being told all over again through the kiss

Pulling away Yangyang smiled

"My pretty soulmate I love you"

"My pretty soulmate I love you too"

It may have been a weird first I love you

But it was their cute weird first I love you

And that's what made it special 

[•]

Renjun was walking home to his dorm when he walked in he saw candles lighting a path way when he followed it he was lend to his bedroom 

Pink red and heart shaped balloons all over the place a big teddy bear holding heart chocolates on his bed with pink confetti 

He was so confused then Yangyang popped out from the corner of the room in a suit with a bouquet of roses

"Huang Renjun my amazing soulmate and boyfriend will you be my valentine?"

"Yes I'd love to be your valentine"

Yangyang smiled and gave Renjun and small kiss

"You did all this to ask me to be your valentine?"

"Well this is our first Valentine's Day together... is it weird I made a big deal of it... would you have preferred if we just treated it like a normal day...because if you don't like the whole balloons and chocolate cliché things then I can-"

"No no no it's fine I love it I think it super sweet and nice you made a big deal out of it I love it"

[•]

The door bell rang and Renjun rushed out to see Yangyang at his door in a nice suit with a heart shape balloon

"Read for your date my prince"

"Of course my prince"

Smiling they went to a nice river where a cute picnic was set up

"This is amazing did you do this all yourself"

"I had a little help... especially with the cooking Kun was a huge part of that"

"Thank you... really"

"It's fine... I just wanted today to be special"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Come on I wanna try that garlic bread it looks good"

Yangyang smiled 

His soulmate was happy

That made him happy

[•]

Renjun and Yangyang got home after their Valentine's date and were watching movies

Till a very interesting scene came up

Renjun rolled his eyes turning it off

"Hey why did you turn the movie off we were watching"

"Straight sex is overrated"

Yangyang laughed

"You could've skipped the scene"

"Ya but there are like two others in the movie so what's the point"

"I guess.."

[•]

Yangyang ended up deciding to stay the night which is what lead to the two of them cuddling me right now

✨

Renjun really wanted to ask but wasn't sure how too

So he decided just fuck it

"You know... it's still technically Valentine's Day and couples usually... you know... have sex on Valentine's Day..."

Yangyang had a moment of shock letting it all process 

"You want to have... sex for our first time now..."

"Is there anything wrong with that... I find it romantic having the first time on Valentine's Day..."

"Okay... but before we go any further I have to confess... this is my first time"

"Ya me too..."

"So who's gonna do what because... I'm not the best at being dominant..."

"Don't worry I'll be dominant but a bottom... I can't be a top I don't know how to..."

"Okay... so do we kiss... or"

Renjun climbed onto Yangyang's 

"Just... follow my lead"

Renjun leaned down and placed a kiss on the younger males lips who slowly kissed back

Trailing his arm up the other's shirt unbuttoning it running his hand down 

Then kissing down his chest stopping to leave a few (many) hickeys along the way

He stripped the last of Yangyang's clothes

Honestly Renjun was a little nervous since he never gave anyone a blowjob before but based on the way Yangyang reacted he was doing something right

"Renjun please... I'm gonna cum... PLEASE"

When Yangyang came Renjun pulled away 

He was thinking about wither or not he should swallow the cum and ended up swallowing it feeling like spitting it out would ruin the mood

Renjun was now stripping himself 

Yangyang stood up to help Renjun strip then his hands were pinned down

"I'm in control and unless I tell you to use your hands you don't use them"

Yangyang couldn't tell if Renjun was just extremely hot or if he was just a weak virgin maybe a mix of both 

"Give me your hand"

Yangyang did whatever the older told him to do

Yup he is a weak weak virgin for his extremely hot soulmate 

He watched as his extremely hot soulmate take his hand and sucked on his fingers

He watched as the other fingered himself using his fingers

He felt like he could honestly cum all over again watching it

"Renjun... please..."

"Please what..."

"You know... please I can't take it any longer..."

"Say it... I want to hear you say it..."

"Renjun... fuck me... please..."

"I love it when you beg do it more often"

"I will if you just please fuck me please please I'll do anything you want please please Renjun"

"Don't make promises you might not be able to keep later baby now lay down I'm gonna ride you"

Before Yangyang could say anything he was being pushed down

Then Renjun was going down onto him

"Renjun... faster please"

Renjun went faster 

"Renjun... I'm gonna-"

"So am I baby cum"

After the two came Renjun flopped down next to Yangyang 

✨

"That felt... really nice"

"I agree... let's shower and take go to bed okay baby"

"Okay..."

After showering and changing the sheets they went to bed cuddling

[•]

"By the way Renjun you never showed me your soulmate tattoo even though I showed you mine where is it?"

"Oh umm... it's on my inner upper thigh so..."

Haechan raised an eyebrow suggestively as he drank his coffee

"What? Why are you doing that"

"You know the place where your tattoo is effects your relationship and the more let's say scandalous the area is means your relationship is more sexual..."

Renjun thought back to the previous night and blushed lightly

"What... no no..."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"What? I'm not blushing"

"Yes you are what happened?"

"Nothing nothing..."

"Oh my god I'm right"

"Okay okay so maybe you're right"

"I knew it!"

[•]

Yangyang and Renjun were watching movies 

"Renjun?"

"Yes?"

"I love you and I'm happy you're my soulmate"

"Love you too could not have been happier with anyone else as my soulmate"

They smiled and kissed giggling into the kiss

Even if it looked like they had no hope at the start

But they ended up together because they were destined to be together 

To be soulmates 

~The End~


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Be something more

Genre: fluffish 

Trop: friends with benefits to lovers

Summary: This wasn't the original agreement their minds came up with but it's the agreement their hearts came up with  
============================  
3rd person's POV 

It all started a couple of months ago 

Jaemin was throwing a party the two meet up half tipsy flirting with each other it ended with a one night stand 

That's all it was supposed to be a one night stand 

But they meet again this time through a hangout organized by Xiaojun this time they found themselves completely sober in Yangyang's dorm down the hall from Xiaojun's

But this wasn't enough however the third time they meet up at a party once again

This time switching so Renjun was dominant and at that point they had exchanged number which led to them agreeing on friends with benefits type situation 

They were supposed to be in it for the sex but they were in fact far to deep

Today Renjun woke up to find himself in Yangyang's arms

He had noticed the later male is habit for cuddling the person next to him when his asleep

He stayed the night... again

He used to never stay the night not even when he came at three am

He would come over do the deed Yangyang would let him shower he get dressed if needed borrow clothes from Yangyang he's later return but he'd never stay... he'd always leave 

When he left he didn't have the time to attached 

And yet he still did

Maybe it was because of the times at Xiaojun's dorm they would hangout with all their friends

Or in more recent events he found himself staying over after sex letting Yangyang baby him like he was a child

Speaking of Yangyang the other seemed so calm and beautiful the few rays of sun picking through the window illuminated his face lightly sound asleep with his eyes closed eyelashes resting against his checks lips parted slightly soft snores coming out

Normally he would get up and leave

But he felt like he couldn't do that to Yangyang 

He couldn't treat this like some kind of one night stand even though that was technically what they were doing 

He couldn't leave Yangyang without any explanation 

Make it feel like he was only using him for the pleasure 

But that was what they agreed on

Exploiting each other for the pleasure 

But at this point he knew what he was feeling was much more 

At least for him

Somewhere along the line he got caught up in the other's trap 

Falling for the pretty smiles beautiful laughs handsome face and amazing personality

Somehow being close to Yangyang now feeling the calm heart beat and having his arms loosely wrapped around him made his own heart beat go a hundred times faster than when the others hand would be holding his waist in the heat of the moment

He looked at the digital clock on the nightstand and realized it was six am and he didn't have any classes that day he decided to just go back to sleep 

Melting into the comfort and warmth coming from the male next to him as long as the softness and the blanket and oversized shirt he is wearing

[•]

Yangyang woke up at nine am to see be meet with the beautiful sight of Renjun fast asleep head laying of his chest cute messy bed head and peacefulness displayed on his face

He moved careful as not to wake Renjun then slowly placed him onto the mattress giving him a near by teddy bear to cuddle 

With a kiss on the forehead he left the room and made his way to the kitchen

He wasn't a master chef but he could make basic scrabbled eggs 

When he was done he put the plate of eggs on a tray along side some muffins he got at the store a few days ago and a glass of orange juice 

Walking towards Renjun he placed the tray on the bed side table before lightly shaking Renjun's shoulder 

"Renjun wake up"

Renjun woke up to see the breakfast by the bed and Yangyang sat next to it 

Oh great he just needed another reason why the other would make an amazing lover he got him breakfast in bed 

"Good morning Renjun I didn't know if you'd stay but I made breakfast"

"Yangyang I..."

Yangyang held Renjun's hand

"What is it..."

"This might ruin everything and I don't wanna ruin it but at the same time I can't just keep it to myself... I like the way you're sweet and caring I like the way you're nice to everyone I like the way you treat me after a long night I like the way you kiss me I like the way you're funny and cute like really goddamn cute I like the way you're too good for me I like the way you don't show off the fact you're an heir to family business I like you I really really goddamn like you and I need to tell you and I understand if you just wanna cut ties with me"

"May I speak now?"

Renjun took a deep breath 

"Yes..."

"First off you're too good for me you're beautiful and smart and cute and a whole package deal and I would be a goddamn idiot to not have feelings for you and ignore how amazing you are but I have some sort of brain cell and I do like you since the first night at Jaemin's party I couldn't get you out of my head and it's just... I really like you too I'm not good with describing my feelings with words but please understand you give me all these different emotions and things but I like to go on date with you"

Renjun honestly felt like he was dreaming but then he felt Yangyang's thumb rub circles along his palm 

"I'm free tomorrow afternoon after my five pm class pick me up at five thirty or the date"

Yangyang smiled

"Okay... now come on have your breakfast"

"Okay"

[•]

They were now laughing on their way back to Renjun's dorm after the date 

It went extremely well they went to the movie theater watching some love movie that they both made fun of yet also ended up shedding a tear to in the end then had a nice dinner at a Thai restaurant and now are in front of Renjun's room dorm

"So I guess this is where we part"

"It's too soon for this date to be over... come in we'll watch more movies on Netflix"

"Okay"

That's how the two of them found themselves cuddling on Renjun's couch a bowl of popcorn on Yangyang's lap laughing at a Netflix movie that just came out

Yangyang noticed an eyelash on Renjun's check and reached his hand out to get it

When Renjun noticed he froze not mowing was to do till Yangyang held out his finger with eyelash

"Eyelash wish blow on it and wish for something"

"Okay..."

"What did you wish for... wait no don't tell me"

"I wasn't gonna tell you either way"

They went back to watching them movie when Renjun noticed Yangyang staring at him

"Do I have something on my face? Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Nothing it's just... you're really pretty up close that's all"

Renjun's felt his checks heat up a bit turning pinkish

"Oh... thanks you're pretty too"

"Thanks..."

They went back to watching the movie in silence with one of them occasionally making a comment they would both laugh at 

Once the movie was over Yangyang turned to Renjun 

"Be my boyfriend"

"1. Bold 2. You have to ask you can't just state it"

"Okay Huang Renjun please be my boyfriend I've been waiting months so please"

"Okay I'll be your boyfriend"

"You won't regret it... now I'm gonna kiss you... can I kiss you?"

"Go for it"

"Okay..."

Yangyang did as he said he would and kissed Renjun who kissed him back 

This one was more slow and soft

Yet it still made them feel as many butterflies as the other kisses 

They always felt butterflies around each other

Always felt love around each other 

~The End~


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Congratulations You're a Soon to be Baby Daddy

Genre: fluff

Trop: mpreg

Summary: Yangyang goes on quest to find out his big news   
=============================  
3rd person's POV

Yangyang woke up to find Renjun missing from his spot next to him so he went to the kitchen only to find a note

If you wanna find me go to the place where Jasmine and Repunzle live together

Ps. If wear something nice like you would on our dates ♡

Where Repunzle and Jasmine live?

Hendery and Xiaojun's house

He got dressed and ate breakfast headed out to Xiaojun and Hendery house (only stopping to grab coffee)

Once he got there Xiaojun opened the door

"Congrats you found your first clue here is the next one"

Congratulations on finding the first clue love, now go find the dolphin and little chick for the next one ♡

Dolphins and little chick? did he mean Chenle and Jisung

"Thanks guys it was nice seeing you... I have to go find Renjun"

Waving bye he went off the Chenle and Jisung who were already by the door waiting handing him the note

Now you've solved another riddle look at how smart my husband is, let's see if you can solve this one. I wanna have xxxx with you're fatass♡

Saying goodbye to Chenle and Jisung he drove to Ten's house

Before he could even knock Ten opened the door

"Here's you're note"

"Thanks"

You're so smart now off to the home of a Samoyed and Snowball from Secret Life of Pets ♡

And with that he went to Jaemin and Jeno's place 

Handing him the note

Almost there just answer a few more and you'll get to finally know why you're on this wild goose chase, find the deer and the otter ♡

Great two more drives just gotta answer Shotaro and Sungchan's note go there then to where ever Renjun is 

Shotaro smiled at him giving him his note

You'll find me soon, now go to Chicago's house and you'll also find Canada there ♡

When he got to Johnny's house Mark gave him the note

Now you'll get to see me, the spot of our first date by the big tree♡

He went off to the park they went to on their first date to find Renjun sat under the exact tree they had their picnic at with a big box

"You made it, congratulations"

"Can I know what this is all about now?"

"Open this"

"Okay..?"

Yangyang opened the box to find a bunch of baby stuff

Baby socks, a baby bonnet, a baby bottle, a pacifier, teethers, swaddling blankets, baby books, and a small stuffed teddy bear 

In the middle was a card on the top in Renjun's hand writing was written 

Congratulations You're a Soon to be Baby Daddy♡

Opening the card on the inside was taped a positive pregnancy test

Yangyang looked up and Renjun who was smiling at him

"Wait this is real... we are having a baby? I'm gonna be a dad"

"Yes it's real we are gonna be parents"

At this point they were both smiling and crying lightly

"Oh my god we are having a baby... our own family"

"Our own family..."

Yangyang put his hand on Renjun's stomach and at that point fully broke into tears

"A life we created is growing in there..."

"tomorrow I have a check up wanna come with... I'm getting my first ultrasound in two weeks when I'll have been five weeks pregnant"

"Of course I do... I'm gonna be a dad... we are gonna be parents, do the others know?"

"No, I told them I was asking you to be my Valentine the doctor recommended I wait till the third month of pregnancy to share the news"

"Speaking of Valentine's..."

Yangyang took out a hand made bracelet from his pocket

"You told me I should get into more artist hobbies so I tried bracelet making... will you be my valentine?"

"Yes... and sorry I'm crying, pregnancy hormones"

"It's okay..."

[•]

"So a few questions before the ultrasound"

"Okay"

"Are you drinking at least 37 ounces of water"

"Yes"

"Eating meals regularly"

"Yes"

"What symptoms have you been having"

"Morning sickness, mood swings, body aches, and cravings"

"Have you fallen or injured yourself lately"

"No"

"Have you felt feeling lonely, anxious, stressed, or depressed recently"

"No"

"Any trouble sleeping unrelated to the pregnancy"

"No"

"Lastly have you have you engaged in any sexual activity through out the pregnancy so far"

"No"

"Okay you're ready for the ultrasound please follow the nurse I will meet you there shortly"

Renjun and Yangyang followed the nurse to a different nurse where they had Renjun lay down and get ready for the ultrasound 

The doctor started the ultrasound and Yangyang held Renjun's hand as it was happening 

"That ball like thing is actually the fetus developing everything seems to be okay so far you should start showing in a few weeks since usually a small baby bump develops around the eighth week of pregnancy, apart from that I have no more notes but as I stated before I do recommend waiting till the third month of pregnancy before telling any friends or family, pregnancies are unpredictably different per person so we usually tell you to wait since the first few months are the hardest"

"Okay, thank you... see you again so Dr.Kim"

"Bye have a nice day congratulations"

"Thank you have a nice day"

[•]

Renjun was in the middle of changing when Yangyang stopped him 

Renjun gave him a confused look while Yangyang looked at his stomach putting his hands on it

"You're starting to show, look that little bump is our baby"

Renjun smiled a little 

"Yes it is"

Renjun smiled as Yangyang continued to admire the small bump forming

[•]

It was now the third month of pregnancy and Renjun and Yangyang threw a party to tell the news to Haechan, Jaemin, Chenle, Jisung, Mark, Sungchan, Shotaro, and Jeno

Renjun handed to everyone scratch cards

"On the count of three you're all gonna race to be the first person to find out what's written on there when you find out scream it out 3, 2, 1, GO"

Everyone started scratching the cards and Haechan was the winner

"DONE, the card says... You're pregnant? YOU'RE PREGNANT"

Everyone looked at them impure shock and questioning while Renjun nodded

"I'm pregnant..."

They all attacked Renjun with a group hug saying congratulations 

[•]

Right now they were hanging out with Ten, Kun, Xiaojun, Lucas, Winwin, and Hendery playing games

Yangyang looked at everyone after finishing up putting away the Monopoly 

"How about we play two truths and one lie?"

Everyone agreed 

"Okay I'll go first, I didn't play Basketball, I'm married to Renjun, Renjun's pregnant"

Ten let out a semi-nervous laugh

"You did play basketball... unless this is a prank and you're telling us two lies"

"Congratulations you got the lie right, I did play Basketball"

"Wait but that would mean... Renjun are you pregnant?"

Everyone looked at Renjun who nodded

"I am in fact carrying a child"

"Oh my god congratulations, we're gonna be uncles"

[•]

Now they were with Doyoung, Taeyong, Jungwoo, Yuta, Jaehyun, and Taeil

"So I saw that you guys played this game in the US and thought we'd have our own version of guess what's in the box so who wants to go first"

Doyoung raised his hand

"I'll go"

"Okay... but remember don't take it out of the box till you guess what it is"

After they put a blind fold on he reached his hand into the box with the help of Renjun

After a few minutes he took a guess

"Is... is this a pregnancy test?"

"Take the blindfold off and open the box led to see"

After Doyoung looked at it more closely he realized something 

"This is positive... is it used?"

He immediately put the test down when he realized it was used

Renjun laughed a little

"Only by me"

Everyone in the room stoped to process what he said

Taeyong was the first one to speak

"Wait so... you took that pregnancy test, you're pregnant"

"I am, congratulations you're gonna be uncles"

Once again he found himself showered in hugs and 'congratulations' by everyone 

[•]

Right now they were at the doctors office

"Hi before the ultrasound I would like to request that if you could please right now the baby is gender and put it in the envelope we wanna have a gender reveal and our friend couldn't make it to the appointment but he's the one planning it"

"Of course now lay down and let's get it started"

After the ultrasound the doctor looked at them

[•]

Renjun and Yangyang found themselves with a big white ballon in front of them holding a pin in their hands popping the balloon pink confetti scattered everywhere 

Renjun and Yangyang smiled but Yangyang was the first one to speak

"I AM HAVING A LITTLE PRINCESS"

Renjun laughed and admired his husband's enthusiasm 

"You're gonna spoil her to death Yangie"

"Sure am"

Ten rolled his eyes and looked at Yangyang 

"Since she's not a boy you can't name her eleven"

"Suck it up she'll still be a better dancer, singer, and rapper than you"

Everyone started laughing at the two is bickering till Renjun cut in

"Okay how about we cut the cake now love"

Yangyang smiled 

"Okay let's go"

[•]

Yangyang walked out of the shower to see Renjun standing in front of the mirror frowning

He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist

"What's wrong prince"

"My favorite shirt doesn't even fit me anymore..."

Renjun looked down

"And that's natural, remember there is another life growing inside you okay... and I happen to think you look beautiful either way, let's go out tomorrow and buy you some pregnancy clothes how's that sound? For now you can wear my hoodie that you always steal"

Renjun smiled and kissed Yangyang 

"Okay now let's go to sleep I'm tired"

"Yes let's head to bed"

[•]

Right now Renjun was cooking then he yelped which got Yangyang to look at him

"Are you okay?"

"She kicked, the baby kicked"

Yangyang got up and practically ran over to Renjun

"Actually? Oh my god"

Renjun took Yangyang's hands and put them on the spot the baby kicked 

Then she kicked again they both looked up smiling

"She's a strong one"

"Gets it from her parents"

[•]

It was the middle of the night and Renjun kept tossing and turning unable to sleep

Yangyang woke up and wrapped his hand around Renjun

"What's wrong, is it the baby"

Renjun nodded

"It's like she hates me she wouldn't stop moving"

"Let me try talking to her maybe she likes me more"

Renjun turned around and Yangyang looked down at his belly

"Hey princess papa is trying to sleep and he can't really do that if you're kicking him so much, I know you're probably excited to see the world and we are excited to see you too, but please let papa sleep princess"

Yangyang placed a kiss on Renjun's stomach 

And after a few minutes the baby stopped kicking

"She does like you more, and I'm the one carrying her in my stomach going through all this pain"

Yangyang laughed lightly

"Let's go to bed prince I'm sure she'll love equal as much soon"

[•]

Everyone was sat around a board with baby photos guessing who's who

That's right they were at Renjun's baby shower

Everyone was having fun guessing baby photos in the end Taeyong actually ended up winning which no one was really shocked by

Then they had a baby bonnet decorating contest and everyone had thirty minutes to decorate a bonnet which Ten ended up winning by popular vote but Yangyang swore that he would have to die before he let his daughter wear it to which everyone laughed and Renjun said he'll use it when Yangyang isn't around which made Yangyang frown at him ranting about how his he's husband and he should have his back

Then they played guess the baby food by it's flavor which Jaemin ended up winning frowning grumbling out that the answer was strawberry 

The next was the nursery rhyme game where they would listen to fifteen seconds of a nursery rhyme and then guess which one it is Jisung won by guessing them all right

Then they played parental trivia asking questions about parenthood Kun won that one getting more than half of them right 

They then played left right where Renjun read a book and every time he said the word right the present was passed right likewise when he said left it was passed to the left Hendery was the person who had the box at the end of the game so he won

The next was pins which they were playing since the beginning of the baby shower, everyone was given a pin and every time someone said the word "baby" their pin is allowed to be stolen at the end of two hours Haechan won as he had seven pins on his shirt

They also made unwrapping the presents a game by giving everyone bingo cards with different presents and when they unboxed it if it was on their card they could cross it out Johnny won that one

It was over all a very fun day and ended with everyone happy Jaemin with a little case of baby fever Jeno said was gonna be the death of him since he isn't ready for a child cause not everyone can be a power couple ready to have children at any given time together 

They all bid their goodbyes and went off their own way"

[•]

The two were cuddling on the couch watching anime's when Renjun sighed 

"What's wrong injunnie?"

"I want Wendy's but I don't wanna get out"

"How about we just get it delivered"

"I didn't think of this but please"

"Of course"

Yangyang kissed Renjun then went to order almost everything of the menu which led to them not even eating it all but saving half of it for 'later'

"Thank you... I can't think of anything sexier than a man ordering me all the food I want and paying for it"

"I can't think of anything sexier than the way you look carrying my child right now"

"Is that so?"

"Yes the thought that I got to fuck you and everyone sees the proof"

"The ring on my finger is proof"

"Yes but you also just look so good pregnant I can't explain it"

"Are you trying to turn me on right now?"

"Is it working?"

"Kinda... fuck it is"

"Then yes I am trying to turn you on"

"And somehow you admitting it is also a turn on... goddamn this is the weirdest way we've ever tried to turn each other on for sex"

"But it's working... so..."

"The doctor said it won't harm the baby... I don't see why not..."

"It won't be the unborn child calling me daddy tonight"

[•]

Renjun and Yangyang were now finishing setting up the baby room by putting away the clothes

They didn't have to buy to much themselves thanks to the other's baby shower gifts

Renjun felt a stabbing pain in his stomach then

"Oh my god, my water just broke, YANGYANG MY WATER BROKE"

"OKAY OKAY ILL GRAB THE HOSPITAL BAG LETS GET GOING"

[•]

"Okay one final big push in 3, 2, 1 push... and here is you're beautiful baby girl"

The nurse handed her to Renjun who looked like he was gonna cry and when he did hold her he cried a little

"Hi princess, welcome to the world... I'm your papa and I'm gonna take care of you along side daddy"

Yangyang bent down next to him

"I'm your daddy princess, I'm so happy you're here we'll take care of you don't worry"

The nurse looked at them and smiled

"Sorry to ruin this beautiful family moment but do you know what her name is?"

Renjun nodded and smiled

"Meiying"

The nurse smiled

"That's beautiful, the doctor will come by later to check on her and give her shots but for now enjoy this moment"

[•]

When they got home from the hospital all the guys were there with balloons and decorations and a big banner that says 'Welcome To The World Meiying'

Haechan was the first one to shove everyone out the way

"I wanna hold her first"

Jaemin shoved Haechan

"No me first clearly I'm the better uncle"

That started an argument of who should hold her first because they are the better uncle

Renjun was laughing and Yangyang was trying to calm everyone down

"STOP IT my daughter isn't a toy on the playground for you guys to fight over who gets to hold her first line up by age and you can each hold her for five minutes okay?"

Everyone agreed lining up to hold Meiying 

It was happy day

They were a happy family all together 

"I'm the best uncle"

"No Haechan I am shut up"

"Just cause you can cook better and raised Jisung doesn't mean anything Jaemin"

"Can y'all not fight over who's the better uncle of my baby it's neither of you"

Secret footage brought to you by SadnessSailor of Yangyang trying to change a diaper 

"Yangyang that's not how you-"

"I'm sorry I don't know how to do this"

"Okay watch me"

Yangyang watched as Renjun changed their daughter's diaper

"So that's how you do it?"

"Yes that's how you do it"

~The End~


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Are You Lost Pretty Boy?

Genre: fluff

Trop: royal au

Important to know: Courting is very different from dating. If a person was to court someone they would have to ask for permission from their parents, furthermore courting always ends in marriage it is unheard off to have a couple who is courted not get married or 'break-up', marriage was usually set to happen a year after courtship, there is little to no physical intimacy in courtship including sexual intimacy (this was done to test if couples true loved each other passed their lust) 

Summary: "Are you lost pretty boy?" "Don't call me pretty boy" or Renyang having a cheesy love story  
=============================  
3rd person's POV 

Right now riding a carriage to another kingdom for visiting 

"Renjun son, I don't want to put you under pressure but when are you gonna get married"

"Father I'm not getting married"

"Huang Renjun you are to get married and that is that"

"Father it is a different time, I'm too young"

"You are twenty most princes your age are now kings with beautiful kings by their sides, even the prince of this kingdom is looking for a spouse"

"Father I am not attracted to women and you know this"

"Then marry a man, I do not care as long as you are married and king. I'll set up a ball for you to meet someone"

"Father no, I want to meet them on my own"

"Renjun-"

After the carriage parked the male got out the car and ran he ended up in a garden lost and he didn't even know where the fuck he was he just kept walking till he hit something falling over

He was expecting to fall but then ended up feeling a pair of arms 

Renjun opened his eyes to see one of the best looking people he has ever seen

Fuck was he about to have one of those goddamn clinch movie things

"Are you lost pretty boy?"

Shit the way he called him pretty boy

Fuck no he wasn't gonna fall (figuratively since he already literally fell) for the first really extremely hella attractive guy who has a really nice voice and is strong enough to hold him not to mention calls his pretty in his hot ass voice 

"Don't call me pretty boy"

"Oh umm... are you lost feisty pretty but I'm not allowed to call pretty boy"

"I'm not lost... well, maybe just a little..."

Yangyang chuckled a little

"Why are you lost?"

"I kinda ran out a carriage when we got her because my father talked about wanted me to get married"

"You really don't wanna get married that badly"

"It's not that, I just want to meet the guy I marry naturally, fall in love naturally, I don't want it to be rushed"

"I get that, I'm looking for someone to love and I think in a way we all are. The fear of a loveless marriage and loveless life is... scary in a way"

"Finally someone who gets it"

"I know it's like no one thinks so, anyway we are here welcome to the castle"

Renjun looked up at the grand doors but before he could open it the male next to him opened it for him

Once he got inside he saw his father who looked his way and walked over

"Renjun why would you do that, I was worried sick about you"

"Father I am not a child I can take care of myself"

Renjun's father chose to ignore his son's sass turning to the male next to him

"Prince Yangyang, pleasure to meet you thank you for helping my son"

Yangyang bowed slightly 

"The honor is mine, and prince Renjun and I had a nice chat"

He knew his name? But why did he call Renjun pretty boy is he knew his name? He was a fucking prince too?

"I'm glad my son tends to not open up to people"

"Of course, why don't I show prince Renjun around while father and you talk"

"That sounds pleasant"

Yangyang turned to face Renjun 

"Prince Renjun would you like to join me on a tour of the castle"

Renjun felt under pressure with all the eyes on him

"That would be nice..."

"Great come with me"

Renjun followed Yangyang as they walked around

He had to admit the castle was aesthetically pleasing

"Here is the ball room, the ball tomorrow will be held here so it's under preparation"

Renjun completely forgot that they were visiting for a ball

"It's... beautiful"

"You're beautiful..."

"What..."

"Nothing let's continue on with the tour they must have space to prepare the ball room we can come and have a better look tomorrow before the guests come"

"Okay... where to next"

"The throne room"

They walked into the throne room which just screamed royalty cover in hues of royal blue, dark red, and gold

Yangyang looked at the thorn for a good five minutes 

"What are you thinking about?"

"My father wants me to be king in eight months on my birthday, but I don't think I'm cut out to rule a kingdom yet which is why my father now wants me to looking for a lover he says I can rule if I have someone who can rule by my side"

"Have a little self confidence, I'm sure you'd make a great king. Your father is going to see it soon"

"Thank you... the next stop, the kitchen we can grab a snack"

[•]

Renjun and Yangyang were now in Yangyang's room eating snacks talking watching New Girl on Netflix

"I feel like the try to push Jess and Nick as a ship too hard Schmidt and Cece are better"

"True I feel like their ship was developed more properly, anyway I think five hours straight of New Girl is enough for now"

"Yea... you have super smash bros wanna play?"

"Hell ya get ready to lose"

"In your wildest fantasies"

They set up the switch and started playing Yangyang ended up winning

"Fuck you Liu"

Yangyang just chuckled 

"We need to head to bed the ball starts early tomorrow, I'll show you the guest room"

"Oh thanks, shit I don't have sleep wear"

"Don't worry I think we are around the same size I might be a bit bigger"

"I really don't wanna steal your clothes, but I'm not about to sleep in these prince clothes so thanks"

"You're actually one of they few friends I've made most people don't wanna hang out with me, cause of the rumors about me"

"What rumors would make people stay away from you so much"

"I've gotten into numerous dating scandals, which only two of the twenty seven relationships were real, so I got the title of play boy, and since I'm more on the introverted side till you get to really know me, I'm usually quite durning princely social events and interviews, so people labeled me 'The Cold Hearted Playboy Prince' which is why not many people wanna hangout with me"

"That's dumb as fuck, honestly I think you're great fuck what other people think"

"Thanks, you're amazing too by the way"

"Thanks..."

After a few seconds of silence Yangyang cleared his throat 

"Anyway let's find something for you to wear to bed... that would sound so wrong without context but anyway..."

After picking out a pair of pajamas Yangyang showed Renjun to his guest room

"Okay so I guess this is where we part, good night Renjun"

"Good night Yangyang"

And with that Renjun closed the door

Once he was done getting dressed he headed to bed, but his mind had other thoughts wondering back to the male he just bid good night too

[•]

The next morning Renjun woke up to a knock on the door

He muttered a 'come in' thinking it maybe his personal assistant his father sent to wake him up

However when he opened his eyes he saw non other than Yangyang standing in front of him

Suddenly he felt a little self conscious about how mess he must look right now

"Oh sorry did I wake you up? I just wanted to show you something..."

"Don't worry I would've had to wake up sooner or later, what do you want to show me?"

"Are you a fan of strawberries by any chance?"

"They aren't my favorite but strawberries taste good, why do you ask?"

"In our kingdom we are known for having great strawberries, they are one of our most popular attraction... so I got us a private morning tour of the most popular strawberry farm, that is if you would like to go..."

"I would love to go, hold on I just need to get dressed..."

"Meet me in the front of the castle when you are dressed I'll be waiting"

"Okay"

Just like that Renjun found himself in front of the assortment of clothes with his personal assistant and best friend Jaemin

"Renjun if you are going to a strawberry farm you should wear something simple, like what you'd wear to a picnic"

"Okay then... picnic..."

[•]

Renjun and Yangyang were now sitting down on a cute picnic blanket eating the strawberries they picked in the garden of the castle 

The garden were they first meet

As they were chatting and eating strawberries they heard a noise come from the rose bush behind them

They turned around only to find a small orange almost brownish kitten coming out

Renjun softly took the kitten into it's hands

"Hi little kitten..."

Renjun noticed that the small cat had something coming out of its paw

"Oh no you got a rose thorn in your paw, I'll help you"

Renjun very carefully removed the little thorn from the cat's paw then pet its head

"Are you hungry? Do you like strawberries?"

The only response he got was a small meow so he picked up a strawberry carefully feeding it to the tiny kitten who seemed to like it

Yangyang honestly thought Renjun was gonna hear his heart beat from how fast it was going watching the whole interaction he felt like he was gonna melt on the spot, this was to much for his poor heart to handle 

"Yangyang can we take them to a vet, I want to adopt them"

Fuck how was he supposed to say no

"Of course we can"

[•]

Renjun was sat in the corner of the ballroom while the guests came in 

Yangyang was too busy greeting people and he honestly wished he could just go to his guest room and pet his newly adopted baby kitten

Just when he was contemplating leaving Yangyang walked over

"If I have to greet another person who says I've grown so much since they last saw me when I was eight I'm gonna lose it"

Renjun laughed a little

"Just smile and nod that's what I do"

"I should take note of that, anyway you look amazing"

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself"

"Thank you... may I have this dance"

Yangyang put of his hand like in one of those old misogynistic Disney princess movies

"Sure"

Renjun put his hand on top of Yangyang's hand who later led him to the middle of the ballroom were the other's where dancing

Renjun looked shyly at the floor 

"Before we start I'm not the best at ballroom dancing so if I step on your feet I'm sorry"

Yangyang smiled a little and how cute Renjun looked

"Don't worry the only reason I can ballroom dance is because my sister forced me to take classes with her as a kid, just follow my led... you know the basic steps right?"

"I do know the basic steps..."

The two danced for hours laughing together 

But sadly all good things must come to an end since at the end of the night Renjun had to leave

"Renjun... why don't you stay a week or so more I'll show you all the pretty places..."

"I'll ask my father... but he might not agree"

Renjun walked towards his father nervously 

"Father, prince Yangyang has invited me to stay for a few more days since I really like the kingdom, may I stay?"

"Renjun, I trust you are responsible to over stay your welcome but you may stay for a few more days"

"Thank you father"

Renjun walked back towards Yangyang with a smile

"He said I may stay"

"Hell ya"

Yangyang got weird stares for that since it was considered 'unroyal' which cause both Renjun and him to chuckle lightly sneaking off to Yangyang's room to talk were they wouldn't be judged for their etiquette

"Wait Renjun I actually need to go do something, go to the room I'll meet you there"

"Okay...?"

Renjun continued to the room and then waited there for what seemed like forever till Yangyang came back with cheese cake and snacks

"Is this what you had to do? Grab a bunch of snack?"

"While I did have to do something else as well but yes"

Renjun looked at Yangyang and titled his head in confusion thinking of what he could have had to do that would take so long

"What else did you have to do"

Yangyang smiled and shook his head and smiled

"It's not important"

"If you say so..."

"Anyway a new movie came out on Netflix wanna watch it?"

"Sure"

[•]

It's been about two weeks and now Renjun was on the phone with Jaemin

"Jaemin I don't know what's happening to me, it's like we aren't dating but I wanna impress his family and friends it's like I need their approval because if they like me then I feel like he likes me and I don't know why I need him to like me so bad"

"Renjun have you maybe thought that oh I don't know you have a crush on him"

"Jaemin... that might the one smart thing you've ever said to me, oh my god I have a fucking crush on him"

"A crush on who?"

Renjun turned around to see Yangyang 

"Jaemin I'll call you back..."

Renjun closed the phone with Jaemin 

"Are you gonna answer my question? Who do you have a crush on?"

"It's no one not that big of a deal..."

"It's kinda a big deal to me since I came here to confess to you..."

"What..."

"I came here to say that I really like you Huang Renjun and I would love to court you..."

"Then I should probably tell you the guy I have a crush on is you..."

"If that's the case, would you let me court you..."

"I would love that.."

[•]

It's been a week and Renjun was peacefully packing his bags when Yangyang came bursting into the room

"Renjun what are you doing?"

"I'm packing, I have to go home at some point you know"

"But I'm courting you now and even if we aren't allowed to show physical affection doesn't mean we can't hangout and go on dates"

"Yangyang much like how you have things to do here I have things I have to do back at my kingdom"

"You didn't say back home?"

"People say home is where the heart is, by that logic it wouldn't be my home"

"Then what would be your home?"

"You know the answer don't make me say it, it's way to cheesy"

"Hearing it and knowing it are two different things. So dear Renjun tell me if home is where the heart is, then what is your home?"

Renjun sighed putting down the shirt he was folding to look at Yangyang to see the other with a teasing smile

"If home is where the heart is, the you would be my home..."

Yangyang smiled

"If it makes you feel any better about being cheesy, if home is where the heart is then you would have been my home for years now..."

"Years?"

"I may have developed a small crush on you a few years ago at a royal wedding both our families attended"

"Really? Why did you talk to me? Who knows where we would be right now if you just talked to me"

"I'm not the same person I was I used to be really shy and not to meant I became more confident after my glow up, before that no way in hell would I have had the guts to talk to you"

"Why? Did I intimidate you that much?"

"When I was sixteen I thought I wouldn't have a chance"

"Sixteen! Yangyang that was like five years ago, have you had a crush on me for five years?"

"Don't go assuming things between the ages of seventeen to nineteen my crush on you was gone, but last year I saw you again at your cousin's royal wedding and I guess same effect, something about the way you look at weddings makes people fall in love with you Huang Renjun"

"Cousin's wedding? Are you talking about Doyoung's wedding? Yangyang that was like five months ago why didn't you talk to me? I thought you said you got more confident after your glow up"

"I did, but I still didn't feel confident enough to talk to you but it was because there was a rumor going around you were dating someone, then that day in the garden when you fell and I caught you in my arms I realized that there is literally no excuse for me not talking to you so I did"

"Who would've thought that the Liu Yangyang was scared to talk to me for five years"

"Shut up Renjun I thought you and Prince Lee Donghyuck or Haechan were dating for the longest time"

"Haechan? He's been courted to the youngest of the Lee princes for what five maybe six years now?"

"Wait Mark is courting him? He never told me! And he knew I liked you and thought the two of you are dating"

"They've been keeping it a secret for a few years now they aren't ready to get married they are waiting for Mark to take over as king after his brother next year since his brother doesn't want to be king anymore"

"Still feel betrayed he didn't tell me, who knows we could be planning our wedding right now if I made a move"

"You really are bold, anyway get going I have to finish packing you're distracting me"

"Okay but before I go, I have a something I wanna give you so that even when you are away people will know to back off cause I already am courting the prettiest prince in the world"

"Oh really? And what's that?"

Yangyang took out a small jewelry box handing it to Renjun 

"Open it..."

Renjun opened the box to find a basic gold necklace with a small charm on it

l.yy 

"Do you like it?"

"You put your initials on it instead of mine?"

"So people know that I Liu Yangyang love you and already called dibs, while you are a human being so I can't really call dibs but you get the point"

"Did you say you loved me"

"Yes... I love you"

"I love you too..."

After silence for awhile Yangyang snapped out of picking up the necklace 

"Here let me help you put it on"

"It's beautiful... now get out I love you but you are distracting me"

"Okay okay, make sure to say goodbye to me tomorrow before you leave"

"Of course I will"

[•]

Renjun was having dinner with his parents across him and he was a little nervous to tell them

"So... I'm not sure if you're aware but Prince Yangyang asked if he could court me, and I agreed"

"Renjun of course we know he asked for my permission before he could court you which is why I let you stay there so long, I approve of him he will be a great king and is a nice young man"

Renjun smiled a little feelings relived that his family accepted his relationship 

Renjun has a had a few crushes but none of them were anything more than a small crush that came and went

So this one was important since he had actually had real feelings Yangyang he... don't make me type it this story is already cheesy enough... fine I'll say it

He loved Yangyang 

Are you happy now?

[•]

Renjun found himself back at the palace to surprise Yangyang 

Yangyang was peacefully playing video games when someone snuck up behind him and covered his eyes

"Guess who it is"

"Renjun? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you silly"

"I know but I want to hear you say it"

"I wanna hear you say it"

"Say what?"

"That you missed me"

"Renjun I missed you very very much"

"There we go"

[•]

Yangyang walked up to Renjun 

"Boo"

"Hi yangie"

"So Renjun as you know my father wants me to get married by my birthday, which is in four months"

"Yes I am aware... Yangyang are you trying to say what you think I'm trying to ask me what I think you're asking me?"

"It maybe a little fast pace okay this is really fast pace but I don't think I've ever felt this strongly about anyone in my life before, I truly do love you. Huang Renjun will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Yes, yes yes yes yes yes, I'm gonna say this one last time yes"

"Wow Renjun didn't think you'd break my heart like this by saying no"

Yangyang laughed as Renjun smack Yangyang's arms multiple times

"I was kidding, I'm happy you said yes I don't think I could function properly if you said no"

"You need to stop being so sappy..."

"I know you usually don't wear rings but this is your engagement ring so it's an exception right"

Renjun stared at the ring for a moment feeling a rush of emotions

"It's beautiful, I love it"

"Glad"

[•]

It was a eight days before the wedding that was set to happen a week before Yangyang's birthday on October third

Right now the couple was working on a sitting chart

"Honestly this is much better than decoration planning"

Renjun looked at Yangyang 

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because this doesn't require looking through millions of different photos of fall wedding inspiration"

"I wanted it to be a perfect memorable day sue me Liu Yangyang"

"I don't have the energy to sue you Liu Renjun"

"You couldn't wait eight days to call me that?"

"Nope I'm a very impatient person, I can barely wait to get to kiss you and smoother you with affection. Can't believe Haechan started cuddling and kissing your check to make fun of the fact I can't do it cause we are courted he is a little devil"

"Tell me something I don't know, and it's only eight days we've made it this far we can wait them out till we get to give each other all the affection we want"

"We could have a long time ago if you weren't such a goodie two shoes renjunie it's not like they are watching us twenty four seven"

"I find it romantic that we have been in love and get to finally show it to each other on our most special day, our wedding day"

"I guess your right, now where are we gonna sit the relatives we don't really know but are forced to invite"

"Somewhere to the back"

"Good idea"

[•]

Yangyang watched Renjun come down the isle in a white tux, they Rock Paper Scissored on who walked down the isle, yes how romantic 

After the exchange of vows and 'I do's with no objections (who would object against such a beautiful couple) 

"You may now kiss the groom"

Yangyang smiled and leaned to kiss Renjun who returned the kiss

And as Renjun said it was perfect and romantic, a perfect expression of their love on the day to celebrate their love

After the pulled away Yangyang looked at Renjun taking his hand into his own

"Something about the way you look at weddings makes people fall in love with you, Liu Renjun"

[•]

To say the couple was inseparable was an understatement, it's like after they got back from their honey moon (which had to be postponed till after Yangyang got crowned king then they got five days before Yangyang had to take over to spend together)

Jaemin and Haechan finally got Renjun to have a 'besties night' with them after countlessly reminding him that the phrase is "bros before hoes"

So here they found themselves watching a movie that somehow led to the topic of first times (as in first time having sex)

"First times should be romantic Haechan, take Renjun and Yangyang for example they were courted and couldn't even share affection so I bet their first time was romantic"

"Don't take Yangyang and I as an example"

Haechan looked at Renjun with a confused look 

"Why was it not romantic?"

"I don't know, I can't really tell you about something that didn't happen yet..."

"You haven't had sex yet? But you're all over each other?"

"Jaemin we don't need to have sex to prove our relationship... and I'm perfectly fine and happy with that"

"Fine if you say so"

[•]

Okay so maybe Renjun wasn't fine with it since he was currently lighting up candles after cleaning up the whole room he even did that weird rose petal thing (that made no sense since why would you put rose petals on a bed you're about to sex on?)

Yangyang came in to see Renjun lighting candles

"So what's the romantic vibe for?"

"Sex"

"Wow that's straight forward"

The realization seem to set into Renjun about what he just said

"Wait, you weren't supposed to be home yet so that I could have time to set everything up like in those movies to creat a romantic sensual type mood so that I could-"

"Seduce me?"

"Yes, no, it sounds worst saying it out loud but I just thought that in every movie it's always so nice and romantic so-"

"Hey hey calm down, you're not usually like this what's wrong?"

Renjun let out a defeated sigh flopping onto the bed

"I don't know, I guess I just let Jaemin and Haechan get in my head about how we haven't had our first time and how they should always be romantic"

Yangyang went over and flopped down next to Renjun 

"Listen, the least romantic thing is letting people make us feel like we have to have sex, we will when we are both ready and the time is right and i promise you it will be romantic, I'll make sure of it"

Yangyang turned to Renjun and gave him a small kiss

"Guess I should put out and away all these candles"

"I didn't even know we owned this many"

"Most of them were wedding gifts, you would've know what if you didn't fall asleep half way through opening them"

"It was getting boring and most of them were the same things, knives, toasters, other home and cooking stuff"

"Just get ready for bed, I need to go put something on under this robe"

"You wore nothing underneath that? Now that's seductive, on second thought maybe having sex isn't such a bad idea"

"Nice try I'm already turned off"

"I don't think you were ever turned on"

"True, anyway it's almost twelve am and I wanna have a cute breakfast date so get to ready for bed"

"I will"

After getting changed they were now tucked into bed

"Good night I love you"

"Sweet dreams love you too"

And just like that the couple went to bed turning another page in their cheesy romantic wild love story

~The End~


	36. Chapter 36

Title: Apple

Genre: smut 

Trop: magical/music video inspired (inspired gfriends apples)

Warning: in advance if anything is incorrect according to Greek mythology I am so sorry I tried to do my research but the internet isn't always correct 

Summary: Yangyang eats the apple he knew he shouldn't but he did  
==============================  
3rd person's POV 

Every since he was a child Yangyang was told the same thing

The apple tree in the forest away from the village was a curse

They were warned that if they were every to eat an apple from the tree they would "disappear"

Yet Yangyang found himself in front of the apple tree

Something call him...

He reached out grabbing an apple, he hesitant before finally taking a bite of the apple

His vision slowly went blurry before everything turned black

When Yangyang woke up he saw a what appeared to be a young guy around his age standing over him

"Here drink this, it's water"

"Why should I trust you?"

"You humans are so idiotic, if you don't want my help don't take it but you're now stuck here because of yourself. And I am forced to watch over you and keep you here"

"What..?"

"You ate the apple"

Yangyang remembered the apple, it was sweet possibly the sweetest his had in his life. It made you want to eat more, tempting you so much you feel as though you have to eat more

"I must say no one has ever eaten an apple from my tree, everyone who has come close to doing so has been to wise to do so"

"So I'm not stuck here because I ate an apple from your tree? It's just an apple tree I can help you grow a new one"

"I am a Drus, or more commonly you humans call us tree nymphs. If you want to get specific I am a Epimelides or Meliades, I'm the dryad of the apple tree"

"But tree nymphs are Greek myth nothing more..."

"Then why am I standing in front of you?"

"Even if you are real, you aren't connected to a tree?"

"Not all Drus or Dryads are connected to trees, you are thinking of Hamadryad"

Yangyang stayed silent for a moment drinking his water

"Are you hungry? Or do you need something? I'm supposed to take care of you"

"I'm okay"

"Okay I'll leave you here for an hour or so"

"Okay"

[•]

Skin against skin

Deep

Fast

Out of breath

In and out

Hot

"Y-Yangyang"

Jolting awake panting

Yangyang told a moment to think 

He just had a dream about Renjun...

A sex dream

Just then Renjun happened to walk in which made Yangyang toss a blanket over himself to hide his... excitement 

"Are you okay? You look kinda panicked"

"I'm fine perfectly fine"

"Are you getting used to being here, it's been a week"

Renjun sat down at the edge of the bed next to Yangyang 

Who backed away slightly

"Are you moving away from me?"

"No I'm not"

Renjun leaned towards Yangyang 

And Yangyang backed away and Renjun kept leaning closer

Till Yangyang was against the bed and Renjun was on top of him

"So you weren't moving away huh?"

Yangyang stay silent 

"So why did you back away from me..."

"You're getting to close"

Renjun moved even closer to the point their noses were almost touching

"According to your dream, I'm not close enough. Fun fact you talk or should I say moan while asleep"

Renjun combined Yangyang's hair slowly 

Yangyang sat up moving Renjun's hand from his hair looking away

Renjun just used his hand to get Yangyang to look at him

"Am I making you nervous baby boy"

"R-Renjun don't do this..."

Renjun ran his hand down Yangyang'a arm then rested it on top of his hand

"I'm not doing anything, what do you think I'm doing"

"Being extremely seductive, it's not gonna work..."

"It seems to have already worked since I'm not the one having sex dreams you are, but fine then have it your way but don't come to me when you're horny cause when I walk out that door you won't have another chance to have sex with me every again"

Renjun got up and was about to get off the bed when Yangyang grabbed his arm and yanked him down

"Wait..."

Renjun smirked

"Changed your mind baby boy, you should be warned if decided to do this you're gonna be trapped here-"

"I'm already trapped here"

"Let me finish, trapped here and forced to fulfill my every sexual need"

Yangyang thought about it for a moment 

Renjun was like his tree apples. he was tempting, drawing him in, slowly sucking him in, it made him want to try him, need to try him

Was he willing to give his body up to Renjun, pleasuring him at any given moment he needed

He was already trapped here so he might as well take it

He kissed Renjun, who kissed him back

Renjun bite Yangyang's lip lightly which got the other to open his mouth then he slipped his tongue in

He run his hand up Yangyang's shirt then slight sucking on the his tongue making him moan lightly

Yangyang found more similarities of Renjun to his apples like the way he was sweet, the more of him he had the more him he wanted, it was addicting, the pleasure of finally having something you thought was forbidden from you, now he really needed more

Renjun pulled away trail king kisses towards his ear

"Since it's just the two of us I can leave as many hickeys as I want, you won't mind right?"

Before he could even say anything there was already a light purple-ish mark on his neck

Renjun continued to trail kisses till Yangyang's shirt got in the way

He tugged the hime of the shirt up

"Are you gonna take off or should I for you"

Yangyang sat up and took his shirt off to which Renjun smirked pushing him back onto the bed

"Are you gonna... top me?"

"I'm too pretty to top baby boy, but I'm not to pretty to dominate. Now pants off before I take them off for you"

"You're still fully clothed-"

Renjun cut him off with a kiss and started unbuttoning his jeans

"When I tell you to do something you do it"

"Yes..."

"Slide your pants off and I'll take off my shirt"

Yangyang watched as Renjun unbutton his shirt and spanned out of it when Renjun gave him a look

After stripping Yangyang sat there awkwardly 

Renjun looked at Yangyang for moment 

"Is this your first time?"

"No, maybe... yes it is"

Yangyang looked away with an embarrassed expression to which Renjun tilted his head to look him in the eyes

"There is nothing to be embarrassed, I think it's cute I'm happy I'm your first. I'll make sure to make you feel good baby boy"

Yangyang nodded so Renjun took it as his sign to continue so he moved his hands down to take of the younger male is boxers

Yangyang looked the ceiling shyly

"No need to be shy, but it's cute that you are"

"Can we... can we just get this over with"

"That's no fun, but with practice you'll learn to love to foreplay"

He started by giving kitten licks teasingly after awhile Yangyang started to realize that the older wasn't gonna do anything more till he voice his needs

"Renjun stop teasing... please"

"Only cause you added a please baby boy"

Renjun (finally) took it into his mouth sucking lightly till it become clear Yangyang was about to lose it if he teased him anymore then he (finally) deep throated him

"Fuck Renjun I'm gonna-"

Before he could finish his sentence his words were cut off by himself finishing 

Renjun pulled away looking the male 

"Need a minute to regain yourself after getting your first blowjob baby boy?"

"N-no I'm fine"

Renjun rolled his kissing him

This time Yangyang tried to take control failing miserably as Renjun pushed him back down onto the bed and took him yelping slightly as a chance to slip his tongue in

Pulling away one again Renjun stripped himself before climbing back on top of the male who just caught his own breath 

"How'd your cum taste on my tongue?"

Yangyang did even know how to answer that question 

"I asked you a question. Answer it"

"I don't know..."

"See it was hard to just do as I say"

"Renjun are we gonna actually have sex now..."

"Aren't you just so smart, yes we are baby boy"

"But I don't know how to-"

"You don't need to know how to do anything, I'm gonna ride you"

"W-what"

"Don't worry it'll make you feel really good, I promise"

Before Yangyang could ask anymore questions Renjun went down on him causing them both to moan

After a minute he slowly went up then back down before starting to speed up

"Renjun I'm gonna-"

"Me too, cum baby boy"

With that they both came Renjun laying down next to Yangyang 

After catching his breath Renjun looked at Yangyang 

"Was this better than your dream baby boy?"

Yangyang nodded still catching his breath

"Good, cause will be doing many more times"

"I'm fine with that, that was the most pleasure I've ever experienced in my life"

"Good that was my goal now we need to clean up"

"Okay"

~The End~


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Just an Ice Prince and His Warm New Home

Genre: fluff 

Trop: Hybrid x hunter au

Summary:   
=============================  
3rd person's POV

Yangyang was cleaning his house when he heard a knock on the door 

He quickly tucked away his ears and tales retracted his scales

He had learned to play like a human, although it was very rare a human came up to the top of his snowy mountain he hoped if he made it snow enough the would stay away

That's right Yangyang was not human, while not fully he was a snow dragon hybrid

He missed it. Learning how to make snow with all the other kids, making it snow in the palace to have a snowball fight with his sister, family dinners, his sister and him ranting about how they hated royal classes wishing they could be like the other kids, arguing about who should taking the throne first (back when there was a throne)

But it was all gone because of hunters

He hated them with ever cell in his body, they murdered every single one of them, distorting every last part of his village to sell their rare scales

He still remembers his mother is words as she told him to run and hind

It's been five years since that day, the day he swore he would never trust a human again

He opened the door and found someone limping his leg injured, he looked pained

As much as he hated human but he also hated people pain

"Come in, how'd you get hurt"

"And arrow shot me in the leg"

Yangyang led the stranger to his couch he got his first aid kit, tending and stitching the wound like he did his own back then

After helping him, he gave him water

"Drink this, once you can walk again you'll leave"

"I'm not here to hurt you, I saw the house and came here"

"Fine there is a guest room you may stay there till your leg is healed I'll be watching you may stay no longer than that"

"Thank you"

[•]

Yangyang knocked on the guest room door only to hear shifting and the door open

"Hello, thank you again. What would you like to share me?"

"You need take a shower, I've set clothes for you. I also left food in the kitchen, the bathroom is the first door down the hallway to the right and the kitchen is across from the living room"

"You're doing so much for me, I'll never be able to repay me"

"You're injured, I'd be a cursed soul to leave you out in the snow I have a feeling there will be a snowstorm tonight"

Yangyang looked out the window

"How do you feel snow"

"When you live in the mountains since the age of fifteen you pick up a thing or two, I also have a special connection with the snow from my parents"

"That necklace, a gift from them. They are no longer with you, am I correct?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"When I was young my village was burned to the floor, a group of men took me and raised me along side them. The way you looked at your necklace with such sadness, longing, like how I look at my bracelet"

Yangyang looked down at the stranger is hand and saw the bracelet 

"Strangers can have more in common than one would usually think, what's your name? You are gonna be staying in my house, so you might as well tell me your name"

"Renjun, what's yours?"

"Yangyang, now off to shower and such I'll be meditating"

"Okay"

[•]

Renjun was drying his hair off when he heard a sound of distress

He went to the room by his to find Yangyang with his eyes closed still looking horrified 

"Yangyang, Yangyang snap out of it"

He saw a tear fall from the corner of his eyes so he started lightly shaking Yangyang's arm

"Whatever is happening you need to snap out of it, YANGYANG"

That seemed to get him out of it 

"Are you okay?"

He payed no mind to Renjun's question as he whipped the tear he then noticed a slightly growing blood mark on the bandages around his leg

"You're stitches must've come undone, sit on the bed I'll grab the stitches and the first aid kit"

Before Renjun could say anything else Yangyang already left the room to go get the first aid kit

So he sighed sitting on the the bed waiting for Yangyang to return 

He could tell this was Yangyang's room even though it was personalized in anyway, there were no photos or personal items that could directly say this was a bedroom

however the bed was bigger than the guest room, the colors were different, there was a tv, small little changes that can be noticed 

Yangyang came back and didn't say a word, he just sat in front of Renjun removing his bandage throwing it away and started fixing the stitches then rewrapping it

"Yangyang, if you need to talk abo-"

"I don't, I've dealt with this on my own before so I sure as hell don't need to tell you about it now"

"I'm not trying to invade your privacy but in my experience if you tell someone about it, it can help"

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room"

"No need this is your room"

"And what are you supposed to do walk to your room? You clearly aren't careful, you could bleed to death just stay here"

"Then just sleep alongside me, the bed is big enough and that way I won't have to walk and you can sleep in your bed"

"Why would a sleep in the same bed as a stranger"

"I'm turning 21 as of this year, my birthday is March 23th, I like Moomin and collected Moomin plushies as a child I still would if it wasn't for the fact I travel around to much, I like drawing-"

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"If you know enough about me, we stop being strangers"

[•]

It's been a month since he meet Renjun, speaking of Renjun he was getting better and could walk (with the support from a near by object) 

They would finally consider each other friends, best friends 

But there were definitely feelings that are bigger than those of which a friend has

Yangyang was peacefully reading when Renjun accidentally dropped a glass cup breaking it on the floor

This triggered a sense of PTSD for Yangyang a flash back of memories

Renjun cleaned up the glass then looked at Yangyang who was spaced out, he knew what to do it had happened multiple times before he'd learned that it had something to do with the way he lost first his family 

Similar to how Renjun is afraid of anything that uses fire

But this time when he went over to help Yangyang he noticed something different 

He had.... scales?

"Yangyang, snap out of it I'm here you're safe. Listen to me you need to snap out of it"

After a few minutes of shaking and talking to Yangyang he got him to snap out of it 

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes"

"So you're a snow dragon hybrid, but they were all murdered all apart from-"

"The prince"

"I'm sorry, all these years you've had to hide"

"It's not you're fault, you weren't one of the people that murdered every person I knew and loved"

"But still-" 

"Renjun it's fine, and I understand if you want to leave you probably don't want to be dragged into hiding and if you feel any diff-"

He was cut of by something on his lips

Renjun kissed him

He kissed him

He closed his eyes and returned the kiss till Renjun slowly pulled away

Renjun's lips felt warm against his own cold ones

"That's how I feel, the only way it can change is if the feeling is growing. I've accepted that fact already, do you accept?"

"Why accept them when I reciprocate them"

Renjun smiled

[•]

Yangyang jolted awake from his dream tears streaming down 

Renjun woke up from beside him

"Yangyang? Why are you crying"

"It was so vivid, I saw it all over again"

Renjun wrapped his arms around Yangyang rubbing his back comforting him 

After confessing Renjun asked Yangyang if he would be his boyfriend 

That was about three weeks ago it'll be a month in four days

"Renjun the worst part was knowing that it wasn't a nightmare it was real, it happened and they might find me-"

"I'm not gonna let them find you, you're safe with me I'm not letting anyone or anything hurt you okay. I love you"

Yangyang took a moment to process what Renjun said before responding 

"I love you too"

Renjun smiled leaning in and kissed Yangyang 

Yangyang kissed back slowly starting to tug on the tips of Renjun's hair

Eventually Renjun pulled away due to lack of breath 

"You're lips are always so cold, in a good way"

"I'm part snow dragon, what do you expect from me?"

"I'll keep you warm then"

"I don't feel cold, but your warmth is nice"

"We are exactly like fire and ice"

"We can make powerful water together"

"The most powerful element"

"You love me right?"

"Yes I do"

"Then show me"

"What"

"Show me how much you love me"

"Are you sure you wanna do this"

"I trust you"

[•]

Yangyang woke up to see Renjun peacefully asleep next to him, he smiled he still didn't feel like waking up yet so he just closed his eyes going back to sleep

[•]

Yangyang was making pancakes since he was hungry and Renjun had a fear of fire so no way in hell he is going near a stove 

As we was moving the pancake from off the stove he burned his hand lightly

Renjun heard the welp of pain and rushed into the kitchen

"Are you okay? You sounded hurt"

"I burned my arm, my skin is extra sensitive to heat"

"In my bag there should be some stuff for burns"

"Okay I'll go get"

"No I can't get it myself"

"Why? I can get it myself"

"But I can get it for you"

"Renjun why are you so defensive over a bag?"

"I'm not being defensive over this bag"

"Yes you are, what are you hiding"

Yangyang pushed Renjun out of the way ran to the bag

When he looked into the bag he found a bunch of items

Hunter Items

"You're a hunter"

"Yangyang let me explain"

"I don't need you to get away from me out of my house"

"Yangyang can I explain please"

"Explain what Renjun. I trusted you, I loved you. And you said you loved me too, that you wouldn't hurt me, that I could trust you. You told me to trust you and all you did was lie to me"

"Yangyang I don't wanna hurt you, I didn't wanna hurt you the day I meet you, and the day I found out you were a hybrid I stopped carrying about what those stupid old men thought it wanted. I never wanted to be a hunter I've never killed someone or anything, I've only have that stuff because the people who helped my after what happened"

"And how am I supposed to believe you Renjun, you lied once how am I supposed to trust that you aren't lying again"

"Destroy it all"

"What"

"Destroy it all, burn it, I don't care what you do get rid of it. Then there is no way I would hurt you. I'll even write a letter stating I've killed you, the other hunters might need to me to send proof so I'll send one of your scales. They'll stop hunting you if they think you're dead, you can live out the rest of your life in peace"

Yangyang froze the bag and everything in it proceeding to stop all the ice to peace

"Burning things is overrated every movie does it, freezing it is more fun"

"Do you trust me now..."

"Write the letter, mail it, then kiss me I'll believe you then"

"I need to kiss you for you to believe I love you?"

"Didn't they ever teach you that actions alway speak louder than words dear Renjun"

[•]

Renjun walked up behind Yangyang hugging him

Yangyang stopped making the ice ball looking at Renjun 

"You sent them the letter?"

"I did. There is one last step, will you let me kiss you and finally prove to you that I do love you"

Yangyang nodded to which Renjun kissed him trying to get all his feelings into the kiss

Truth, honesty, sorry, love 

Yangyang pulled away

"So did I prove that I love you?"

"I don't know, it didn't feel very honest"

After a couple of seconds Yangyang bursted out laughing at Renjun's facial extension 

"I'm kidding, but don't you dare ever lie to me Renjun unless you wanna be an ice statue"

He made a snow flake that landed on Renjun's nose causing him to scrunch up his nose

"Let's not lie to each other over deal"

Yangyang smiled 

"Deal, oh and this is pay back to get me completely to forgive you"

Before Renjun could react he was being hit in the face with a snow ball

Yangyang smirked walked away as Renjun stood there for a second processing what happened before running after Yangyang into the bedroom where he was sat on the bed eating pop corn watching a movie on Netflix 

He just humphed sitting next Yangyang 

When he reached out for the pop corn Yangyang slapped his hand away

"Get your own"

Renjun frowned at Yangyang which made him roll his eyes feeding Renjun pop corn

It all worked out in the end

Just and Ice Prince and his new warm home

~The End~


	38. Chapter 38

Title: our family 

Genre: angst with happy ending

Trop: mpreg 

⚠️This talks about porn and sex works along side mentions of abortion so if you aren't comfortable please do not read this oneshot⚠️

Summary: an unplanned pregnancy isn't the worst thing in the world  
============================  
3rd person's POV 

Some might think it's weird to meet your boyfriend because you were supposed to have sex together for others to get of to

But Renjun and Yangyang didn't care, they told people the meet through work and made a up a story for the people that'll judge them

Not everyone is reactions are the best when you tell them you've meet your boyfriend of two years on your first ever porn set

Apparently they had such good chemistry that they chose to have them film more pornography together 

After that they realized they could just quit working with assholes that yell at them while they are having sex and just do it themselves 

So they started doing that they would visit each other's houses, film it, edit it, and posted on onlyfans 

They started to talk and got to know each other really well, soon enough feelings were developing then one thing led to another they ended up getting together 

Very soon the two moved in together, after all they needed to visit each other for work and they would just visit each other

Renjun had been feeling sick lately so naturally he wanted to go to the hospital, but he needed an excuse to go that wouldn't worry Yangyang 

So he got his friend Kun to help him, he picked Renjun up from their apartment and acted like they were going to hang out

Kun was waiting outside when Renjun came out looking like he saw a ghost

"Hey Renjun are you okay?"

"I'm not so sure, I mean I'm healthy but..."

"But what is it you can tell me, it's not good to keep it to yourself"

"Can we just get ice cream first, then I'll tell you about it"

[•]

Renjun and Kun were now sat on a park bench eating ice cream 

"Are you gonna tell me now?"

"I'm pregnant..."

"Renjun why is that bad news? It should be amazing news. Sure it's unplanned and you're still young but you have all of us here to support you"

"I know, but what if Yangyang doesn't want the child. We are in our early twenties and have our entire lives ahead of us. We just graduated college"

"I'm sure it'll be fine, trust me"

[•]

"Renjun your back, how was your hangout with Kun?"

"Yangyang, Kun actually took me to a doctors appointment I set up since I didn't want you to worry. Turns out I'm pregnant but before you say anything I'm not sure if I'll be keeping the it..."

"Do I get at least a small say in if we keep the it? I'm a father too"

"I know but this is my body, and I'd like to think about it for myself first"

"So I'm just supposed to be fine if you choose you don't want to have my child, we are only in our twenties but if we could have a child then I want to have them"

"I know Yangyang don't you think I want a child too?! But just because you feel ready doesn't mean I do, you won't be the one that has to also go through the pregnancy and birth the child. Do you know how confused and scared I am right now, you know what I don't even wanna talk to you any more I thought you'd understand. I'm staying with Kun for the weekend to think about it, maybe even longer don't try and talk to me while I'm there I'll be packing my bags now"

[•]

Renjun was crying on Kun's shoulder while Kun comforted him by rubbing circles around his back

"Renjun I'm sure he didn't mean for it to sound harsh, he was probably just shock confused and thought that you didn't want him to have a say in wither or not he gets a child. And when you make your decision I know he'll learn to accept it and move on since he loves you"

"I want to start a family with him, I really do. But what if I'm not ready to be a dad and I can't give this child the life they deserve because I wasn't fit to be a father yet"

"Listen I can't tell you if you should feel ready to have a child or not, but what I can tell you is that from what I've seen you'd make a great dad. You are carrying, sweet, understanding, and sympathetic to the people you love, and I'm sure any kid would be lucky to have you as a parent. Also remember that you'll have Yangyang along side you to help you through it all"

"Kun you really are like a wise old man, in a good way"

"Thank you I guess, now take a nap you have been emotional drained and I don't think that's good for you or the baby, I'll make something for you to eat when you wake up"

"Thank you so much, for everything"

"You're welcome, now get some sleep"

[•] 

Renjun went back to their apartment, he stayed with Kun for five days while he thought about what he was gonna do, he chose to leave since he didn't want to burden Kun (even though Kun said he was happy to have company and is perfectly fine with Renjun being there)

The entire place was a mess. There were empty pizza boxes and instant ramen wrappers all over the kitchen, the dishes were scattered around the house, a random tv show was playing on the tv, clothing was all over the place

And Yangyang was even more of a mess. He was passed out on the couch a half drunk bottle of whiskey on the floor next to his legs, an empty ice cream pints on the table in front of him, he looked incredible sleep deprived and malnourished, there were a few tissues scattered on the couch as well, but what broke Renjun was the fact that despite the obvious mess around him the only he could focus on was the picture frame in Yangyang's hands

He knew exactly which photo it was from the frame. It was the photo the had on the bed night stand, a Polaroid from their two year anniversary. He thought he should just let Yangyang sleep so he went to the kitchen for a cup of water

A few minutes later he heard Yangyang's phone ring, for some reason he ducked under the table hiding he didn't really know why himself

"Hey Ten, no he isn't back yet... I think I might just return the ring. Who knows he probably hates me now. God I'm fucking idiot why did I even try to push on him not having an abortion, it's not like I would've loved him any differently... Ten I can't propose now, it's to late I might as well accept the fact he's probably gonna break up with me. Renjun's left after fights before, we both have, but he's never been gone for more than a day or two. It's been almost a week, it'll hurt less if I acknowledge that his breaking up with me. Ten of course I love him I want to marry him, but if he leaves me I won't try and fight it... I've already tried to call and text him, he hasn't responded. Kun told me he was doing fine, he was staying of his phone to avoid me though. Two years throw down the drain because of my fucking stupid mistake. I'm just happy he stayed with me for so long, so many reasons he could've broken up with me for yet he stayed around, I knew from the very first date he was the one I wanted to be happy with. And I fucked it up, I failed him when he needed me most. The irony in the fact I wanted to be his husband, when clearly I just hurt him"

Renjun felt tears starting to run down his face, he honestly didn't even know what he was doing anymore but he felt himself run up to Yangyang and kiss him

Yangyang was shocked for a moment before he could react Renjun already pulled his lips away

"You are a goddamn fucking idiot for think I'd ever leave, there is no valid reason I'd ever break up with you. You make mistakes it's called being human, and I accept you for those mistakes. I fucking love you and I'll never never stop fight for us or walk away, you wanted a say in your future child's life every person to be wants that, maybe you could've worded it better but apart from that your heart was in the right place. I've chosen to not get an abortion. Because I know that even if I'm scared you'll be there to comfort me and help me, and that there is no one else I'd rather be the other father to my child than you. We aren't breaking up, not now not ever and especially not when we are about to become a family"

They both now had tears falling as they kissed again

Yangyang took out a box from inside his pocket

"I guess this would a time as a good as any to ask, Huang Renjun I've loved for so long now, and I'll continue to love you if you let me. I want to make you smile everyday, and I want to spend everyday with you. Will you please make the happiest person alive and marry me?"

"Yes, I love you"

"I love you too, I love you so fucking much it's unreal Renjun"

"I love you so much and I can't wait to love you too baby"

Renjun looked down and his stomach smiling lightly 

"Can I..."

Renjun grabbed Yangyang's shaky hand and put it on top of barely noticeable baby bump 

Renjun smiled as Yangyang's eyes lit up slightly 

"That's your child"

Yangyang shook his head smiling

"That's our child"

"This is our family"

"Yeah.... our family"

~The End~


	39. Chapter 39

Title: dress

Genre: fluff

Trop: lyric themed (dress by Taylor Swift)

Summary: "Say my name and everything just stops I don't want you like a best friend only bought this dress so you could take it off"

===========================

3rd person's POV

_Our secret moments in your crowed room_

_They got no idea about me and you_

_There is an indentation in the shape of you_

_Made your mark on me, a golden tattoo_

Jisung left to go somewhere (he told Renjun but he was focused on drawing) so Renjun called Yangyang over

They were planning to watch a movie and some how it ended up with the two of them having a pillow fight

Renjun knocked the pillow out of Yangyang's hands so Yangyang pushed Renjun down but he ended up kicking him making Yangyang loss balance and fall on top of him

They where so close if someone walked in they'd think they were kissing, they almost did kiss if it wasn't for Yangyang catching himself right before they could with his hands

They stood there for a minute staring at each other before awkwardly deciding to get out the position they were in continuing to watch the movie in silence except for a few words said here and there

And when they touched they would jolt away from each other scared they were making one another uncomfortable, when the trust was far from that every touch lingered, created a bigger craving

_All of this silence and patience, pinning in anticipation_

_My hands are shaking from holding back from you_

_All of this silence and patience, pinning and desperately waiting_

_My hands shaking from all this_

Renjun was usually a confrontational person but when it came to Yangyang it seemed like he couldn't be

He couldn't word what he wanted, he couldn't describe his feelings, he couldn't tell him how much he craved his attention, craved having him there, craved his love. Carved him

And Yangyang couldn't seem to confront Renjun about what he was feelings

Couldn't tell him about the way his touches lingered, the reason why he would stare at his lips wondering what they would feel like against his own, the way he would seem to drop anything if his best friend said he needed his help, they way he would have this crumbling feeling when he mentioned someone else

_Say my name and everything just stops_

_I don't want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_Take it off_

_Carve your name into my bedpost_

_Cause I don't want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_Take it off_

Anyone could notice that they're feelings were more than those of a best friend, anyone but them

The lingering looks of longing from across the room, how they are so careful not to make one wrong move around each other, how they treated each other like royalty, the loving touches that would make sparks fly, the classic movie love that was more real than anyone thought it could be

_Inescapable, I'm not even gonna try_

_And if I get burned, at least we were electrifying_

_I'm spilling wine in the bathtub, you kiss my face and we're both drunk_

_Everyone thinks that they know us, but they know nothing about_

Renjun had called Yangyang very obviously drunk, Yangyang being worried if what Renjun might do drunk he went over to visit his best friend who was home alone

When he got there on the table was an empty wine bottle and a single empty glass Renjun was in front of it then walked over the Yangyang the minute he saw him

Without any words spoken or an explanation Yangyang felt Renjun's lips on his own the taste of wine and the feeling of the kiss making an addictive drunk

When Renjun pulled away he rested his head on Yangyang's shoulder falling asleep moments later

Yangyang's eyes softened at the male in his arms he picked his bridal style carrying him onto his bed

Renjun would most likely not remember the kiss the next day, but he was gonna hold onto it as a moment he will never forget

_All of this silence and patience, pinning in anticipation_

_My hands are shaking from holding back from you_

_All of this silence and patience, pinning and desperately waiting_

_My hands are shaking from this_

Renjun bite his lip, he did remember

When he was drunk he couldn't control himself, they say what you do drunk is what you are too scared to do sober, Renjun used to think that was wrong but now he knows exactly how right it really is

He avoided Yangyang that day but he knew he couldn't avoid him forever, he would miss him way to much

He could still feel his arms around him as he carried him to bed, drowning himself deeper in the blanket Renjun decided to not think of it now, leave it for another time he would take a nap now

But every time he closed his eyes he could see Yangyang's face and he didn't know what to do about it

_Say my name and everything just stops_

_I don't want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_Take it off_

_Carve your name into my bedpost_

_Cause I don't want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_Take it off_

Renjun is fashion sense had changed slightly after befriending Yangyang, he started adding more dark colors to his closet, meanwhile Yangyang had started adding more light colors to his closet due to Renjun

Renjun was looking at his closet he saw the dress, one he bought with Yangyang thinking it looked nice, he said he was a male so he would get judge for wearing one, but Yangyang encouraged him to buy it saying he didn't have to wear it in public and that even if he was the only one who every got to see himself in the dress than it's still worth it because he looked most beautiful in things that made him happy

So he did buy it, picking up the dress Renjun ran his hand across the fabric, he remembered the day they bought this perfectly, he hadn't seen Yangyang in a few days and he missed him so damn much maybe even a little more now

_Flashback when you met me_

_Your buzz cut my hair bleached_

_Even in the worst times, you saw the best in me_

Renjun walked into the practice room to see a boy he didn't know dancing to very loud music, his moves were sharp a sign he has been practicing for the dance hours

He didn't think he'd see the boy again, but he did in the same practice room, eventually they introduced themselves later on Yangyang was announced to be debuting in NCT is new subunit WayV soon, to which Renjun congratulated him completing him and saying that his hard work is definitely not going unnoticed and how it was cool they were now band mates

Since they were both in NCT they decided to stay in touch, soon enough they were best friends, but then those feelings developed into something more

_Flashback to my mistakes_

_My rebounds, my earthquakes_

_Even in my worst lies, you saw the truth of me_

Renjun was good at faking smiles, he was an idol it was part of his job to smiled and act like everything was okay when it wasn't, usually everyone feel for those fake smiles

That was until he met Yangyang, he could see through his fake smiles, he could comfort him when he knew Renjun was faking a smile, and it made Renjun feel loved

_And I woke up just in time_

_Now I wake up by your side_

_My one and only, my life line_

_I woke up just in time_

_Now I wake up by your side_

_My hands shake , I can't explain this_

Yangyang was playing with Leon and Louis since it was once of the rare days everyone but him in the dorm had something to do when the doorbell rang

He opened the door to see Renjun in the dress, once again sounds were made only the one of Renjun's lips on Yangyang's, but this time the taste of wine was missing, it was replaced with love, it was a sober kiss of pure love

_Say my name and everything just stops_

_I don't want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_Take it off_

_Carve your name into my bedpost_

_Cause I don't want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_Take it off_

"I love you more than just the best friend way, I have for years"

"I love you too, and I've waiting years to say that"

_There is an indentation_

_In the shape of you_

Yangyang grabbed Renjun hand pulling him into the dorm living room before kissing him, for once he kissed him, the feelings of love shared through it was addicting

A new drug they found in each other

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_You made your mark on me, a golden tattoo_

Yangyang ran his hands down Renjun's back resting them on his waist, feeling the fabric pulling him in as close as possible not wanting an inch of space between them

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

~The End~


	40. Chapter 40

Title: dress

Genre: fluff

Trop: lyric themed (dress by Taylor Swift)

Summary: "Say my name and everything just stops I don't want you like a best friend only bought this dress so you could take it off"

===========================

3rd person's POV

_Our secret moments in your crowed room_

_They got no idea about me and you_

_There is an indentation in the shape of you_

_Made your mark on me, a golden tattoo_

Jisung left to go somewhere (he told Renjun but he was focused on drawing) so Renjun called Yangyang over

They were planning to watch a movie and some how it ended up with the two of them having a pillow fight

Renjun knocked the pillow out of Yangyang's hands so Yangyang pushed Renjun down but he ended up kicking him making Yangyang loss balance and fall on top of him

They where so close if someone walked in they'd think they were kissing, they almost did kiss if it wasn't for Yangyang catching himself right before they could with his hands

They stood there for a minute staring at each other before awkwardly deciding to get out the position they were in continuing to watch the movie in silence except for a few words said here and there

And when they touched they would jolt away from each other scared they were making one another uncomfortable, when the trust was far from that every touch lingered, created a bigger craving

_All of this silence and patience, pinning in anticipation_

_My hands are shaking from holding back from you_

_All of this silence and patience, pinning and desperately waiting_

_My hands shaking from all this_

Renjun was usually a confrontational person but when it came to Yangyang it seemed like he couldn't be

He couldn't word what he wanted, he couldn't describe his feelings, he couldn't tell him how much he craved his attention, craved having him there, craved his love. Carved him

And Yangyang couldn't seem to confront Renjun about what he was feelings

Couldn't tell him about the way his touches lingered, the reason why he would stare at his lips wondering what they would feel like against his own, the way he would seem to drop anything if his best friend said he needed his help, they way he would have this crumbling feeling when he mentioned someone else

_Say my name and everything just stops_

_I don't want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_Take it off_

_Carve your name into my bedpost_

_Cause I don't want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_Take it off_

Anyone could notice that they're feelings were more than those of a best friend, anyone but them

The lingering looks of longing from across the room, how they are so careful not to make one wrong move around each other, how they treated each other like royalty, the loving touches that would make sparks fly, the classic movie love that was more real than anyone thought it could be

_Inescapable, I'm not even gonna try_

_And if I get burned, at least we were electrifying_

_I'm spilling wine in the bathtub, you kiss my face and we're both drunk_

_Everyone thinks that they know us, but they know nothing about_

Renjun had called Yangyang very obviously drunk, Yangyang being worried if what Renjun might do drunk he went over to visit his best friend who was home alone

When he got there on the table was an empty wine bottle and a single empty glass Renjun was in front of it then walked over the Yangyang the minute he saw him

Without any words spoken or an explanation Yangyang felt Renjun's lips on his own the taste of wine and the feeling of the kiss making an addictive drunk

When Renjun pulled away he rested his head on Yangyang's shoulder falling asleep moments later

Yangyang's eyes softened at the male in his arms he picked his bridal style carrying him onto his bed

Renjun would most likely not remember the kiss the next day, but he was gonna hold onto it as a moment he will never forget

_All of this silence and patience, pinning in anticipation_

_My hands are shaking from holding back from you_

_All of this silence and patience, pinning and desperately waiting_

_My hands are shaking from this_

Renjun bite his lip, he did remember

When he was drunk he couldn't control himself, they say what you do drunk is what you are too scared to do sober, Renjun used to think that was wrong but now he knows exactly how right it really is

He avoided Yangyang that day but he knew he couldn't avoid him forever, he would miss him way to much

He could still feel his arms around him as he carried him to bed, drowning himself deeper in the blanket Renjun decided to not think of it now, leave it for another time he would take a nap now

But every time he closed his eyes he could see Yangyang's face and he didn't know what to do about it

_Say my name and everything just stops_

_I don't want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_Take it off_

_Carve your name into my bedpost_

_Cause I don't want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_Take it off_

Renjun is fashion sense had changed slightly after befriending Yangyang, he started adding more dark colors to his closet, meanwhile Yangyang had started adding more light colors to his closet due to Renjun

Renjun was looking at his closet he saw the dress, one he bought with Yangyang thinking it looked nice, he said he was a male so he would get judge for wearing one, but Yangyang encouraged him to buy it saying he didn't have to wear it in public and that even if he was the only one who every got to see himself in the dress than it's still worth it because he looked most beautiful in things that made him happy

So he did buy it, picking up the dress Renjun ran his hand across the fabric, he remembered the day they bought this perfectly, he hadn't seen Yangyang in a few days and he missed him so damn much maybe even a little more now

_Flashback when you met me_

_Your buzz cut my hair bleached_

_Even in the worst times, you saw the best in me_

Renjun walked into the practice room to see a boy he didn't know dancing to very loud music, his moves were sharp a sign he has been practicing for the dance hours

He didn't think he'd see the boy again, but he did in the same practice room, eventually they introduced themselves later on Yangyang was announced to be debuting in NCT is new subunit WayV soon, to which Renjun congratulated him completing him and saying that his hard work is definitely not going unnoticed and how it was cool they were now band mates

Since they were both in NCT they decided to stay in touch, soon enough they were best friends, but then those feelings developed into something more

_Flashback to my mistakes_

_My rebounds, my earthquakes_

_Even in my worst lies, you saw the truth of me_

Renjun was good at faking smiles, he was an idol it was part of his job to smiled and act like everything was okay when it wasn't, usually everyone feel for those fake smiles

That was until he met Yangyang, he could see through his fake smiles, he could comfort him when he knew Renjun was faking a smile, and it made Renjun feel loved

_And I woke up just in time_

_Now I wake up by your side_

_My one and only, my life line_

_I woke up just in time_

_Now I wake up by your side_

_My hands shake , I can't explain this_

Yangyang was playing with Leon and Louis since it was once of the rare days everyone but him in the dorm had something to do when the doorbell rang

He opened the door to see Renjun in the dress, once again sounds were made only the one of Renjun's lips on Yangyang's, but this time the taste of wine was missing, it was replaced with love, it was a sober kiss of pure love

_Say my name and everything just stops_

_I don't want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_Take it off_

_Carve your name into my bedpost_

_Cause I don't want you like a best friend_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_Take it off_

"I love you more than just the best friend way, I have for years"

"I love you too, and I've waiting years to say that"

_There is an indentation_

_In the shape of you_

Yangyang grabbed Renjun hand pulling him into the dorm living room before kissing him, for once he kissed him, the feelings of love shared through it was addicting

A new drug they found in each other

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

_You made your mark on me, a golden tattoo_

Yangyang ran his hands down Renjun's back resting them on his waist, feeling the fabric pulling him in as close as possible not wanting an inch of space between them

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

~The End~


End file.
